Redoma de Vidro
by Projeto Loukas
Summary: Até onde se pode ir para proteger quem se ama?
1. Prólogo

Autor: Loukas

Título: Redoma de Vidro

Sinopse: "Até onde se pode ir para proteger quem se ama?"

Ship: Fred/Hermione/George

Orientação: Hétero

Classificação: 18 anos

Gênero: Romance/Drama

Spoilers: 6

Formato: Long

Idioma: Português

Observação: Pós-Hogwarts

**Explicações: **_Essa fic é originalmente de cinco amigas: A Mira Black, Miss Just, DarkAngel, Fla Apocalipse e Kolly Kollynew. Uma parte da história foi escrita com todas essas mãos, mas agora somente eu e a A Mira estamos escrevendo. Eu sendo a Fla Apocalipse. Ahuahauhau Todas as outras garotas tme plena noção de que estamos continuando essa fic, e nos deixaram seguir com a insanidade._

_A betagem ficou por conta da Sah, gatona, valeu mesmo!_

_Boa Leitura, povo!_

* * *

**Desclaimer:** _Nada disso nos pertence, e não ganhamos nada com isso. Mas amamos escrever tais insanidades._

**

* * *

****Redoma de Vidro**

_Por Loukas_

* * *

**Prólogo**

Harry abraçou Ron com força, bagunçando seus cabelos e rindo quando o ruivo reclamou.

Ao lado deles, Ginny se debruçava no pescoço de Hermione, com lágrimas nos olhos. Nenhuma das duas parecia querer que o abraço terminasse.

Era o momento mais feliz da vida deles. O fim de uma era. O começo de outra.

As pessoas ao redor olhavam a cena dos quatro inseparáveis amigos naquele momento de felicidade; era reconfortante ver que, após tantos anos de lutas e sofrimentos a amizade e o amor ainda existia entre eles.

O velho castelo onde a cerimônia fora realizada estava cheio. Pessoas de todas as idades, lugares e jeitos, vieram felicitar o casal; um tapete vermelho se estendia da porta até o altar, passando por fileiras de cadeiras brancas e vasos com rosas vermelhas. Na esquerda do altar estavam todos os presentes. Pacotes embrulhados com papéis de todas as cores, laços exuberantes e por vezes exagerados.

Era uma comemoração bem vinda após o fim do tempo de dor que pairou pela vida de toda a sociedade bruxa durante alguns anos. A guerra levaram-lhes parentes, amigos, amores; mas aquele casamento marcava, certamente, um novo começo, cheio de paz para todos.

Ou quase todos.

Ao longe, três dos sete irmãos Weasley, acompanhavam sorridentes os últimos movimentos dos noivos, que se despediam dos melhores amigos para, enfim, se retirarem da festa rumo a uma tão merecida lua-de-mel.

-Fazia tempo que não os via assim... - comentou Bill, recebendo apenas um aceno de concordância dos gêmeos em resposta.

Ao final das despedidas, Harry e Ginny se retiraram do salão. O clima continuou leve e ameno, a não ser, em torno do casal que eles deixaram por último.

Ron e Hermione não se encararam em nenhum momento durante a cerimônia, mesmo tendo dividido o altar como padrinhos. Eram ambos orgulhosos demais para admitirem que, no fundo sentiam falta um do outro. Ron bem mais que Hermione, obviamente. Mas a morena se julgava correta em sua atitude e isso, mais do que qualquer orgulho Weasley, a tornava irredutível.

Já estavam _há algum tempo_ sem se falar, meses que estavam quase a completar um ano. E tudo por culpa de uma estúpida discussão e da cabeça dura do ruivo.

Cansada de todo aquele clima entre eles, Hermione tocou-lhe de leve no ombro, antes que Ron se afastasse. Ele virou-se devagar. Olharam-se por longos e intermináveis segundos até que o ruivo ameaçou virar-lhe costas.

-Pára com isso, Ron! - protestou Granger em voz baixa – Você está agindo como uma verdadeira criança!

-Criança? – indagou, irritado, com um tom de voz mais auto do que ela usara - Eu é que sou a criança? Depois de tudo o que aconteceu?

-Foi você que deixou de falar comigo! - afirmou ela.

-E porque será? - ironizou Ron cruzando os braços - Acha que não tenho motivos para ficar com raiva?

As pessoas ao redor podiam ouvir claramente e, muito embora não entendessem do que se tratava a discussão, a cena já estava chamando uma atenção indevida e desnecessária.

-Eu é que devia ficar chateada com a sua atitude! - exclamou a morena, agora fazendo questão de elevar a voz na altura da dele - Por favor, seja razoável!

-Razoável? Quer que eu seja razoável?

-Sim, eu não vejo porque...

-Não vê? Você é incrível! - Ron jogou as mãos para cima, irritando visivelmente a morena a sua frente, além de chamar a atenção de definitivamente todo o salão – Faz o que faz e acha isso normal! E ainda quer que eu aplauda?

Fred, George e Bill, que acompanhavam a discussão de longe, começaram a se levantar e seguir na direção do casal, mas as pessoas que se aglomeravam ao redor da cena os impediam de chegar rápido.

-Ron, você não tem o direito...

-Não tenho? Mas é claro que eu tenho. - ele a cortou pela segunda vez, sua pele clara ficando cada vez mais vermelha, suas orelhas tornando-se da mesma tonalidade que seus cabelos. - Acha que está certa?

-Sim! - a resposta foi simples e definitiva.

-Mas é absurdo que...

-Sua atitude é absurda. - ela o olhou mais um pouco e percebeu que não chegaria a lugar algum com aquela discussão.

Fechando as mãos bufou algumas vezes e se virou, olhando as pessoas ao redor. Haviam feito a festa parar. Deu graças por Harry e Ginny já haverem se retirado.

Viu os irmãos de Ron se aproximarem e, sabendo que aquilo só pioraria tudo, decidiu que não ficaria ali para terminar aquela briga, muito embora estivesse irritada e furiosa o suficiente para isso.

Seguiu como passos pesados e rápidos na direção da porta mais próxima, abrindo caminho entre os curiosos. Nem reparou que haviam deixado cair um copo com firewhisky e todo o liquido ambarino estava espalhado pelo caminho.

Sentiu o corpo estremecer ao escorregar na bebida. Ainda tentou se equilibrar, mas já tinha o corpo demasiadamente inclinado, sem nada onde pudesse agarrar a não ser a toalha de uma mesa a seu lado.

Deitou-lhe a mão e, como seria de esperar, o seu peso arrastou a toalha atrás de si. Acabou por cair de lado, tentando apoiar-se no braço que se dobrou num ângulo estranho, logo em seguida bateu fortemente com a cabeça na quina do degrau que desceria e perdeu, de imediato, os sentidos.

E quando a luz se apagou em sua mente, não fora só aquele momento que escureceu.

* * *

**_Pessoas, o que acham?_**

**_Esperamos muitos comentários, hein?_**

**_Até o próximo capítulo._**


	2. Despertar

**Capítulo 1**

**Despertar**

* * *

O cenário não era dos melhores para se passar o Natal, mas estava feliz porque aqueles seriam os seus últimos instantes dentro daquela enfermaria. Sentou-se na cama e buscou um espelho que estava na mesinha ao lado, enquanto era observada por um par de olhos azuis bastante atentos.

Mirou seu reflexo e pôde medir o seu abatimento pela falta de brilho em seu olhar. Estava cansada demais até mesmo para sorrir.

-Você está bem? – Ron perguntou com cautela.

-Bem melhor – falou com a voz fraca.

-Alguma lembrança?

-Não me faça essa pergunta novamente, por favor, Ron...

-Desculpe – murmurou, baixando a vista.

Ele estava diferente. Desde o momento em que ela abriu os olhos, na semana anterior, percebeu que algo havia mudado e não era apenas na forma como Ron agia. Seus cabelos estavam mais compridos, suas roupas mais formais e seu olhar mais maduro... Ron estava mais velho.

Não só ele, como ela própria e todos que conhecia. Harry e Ginny haviam se casado, Lupin e Tonks já tinham um filho e a sua mãe havia falecido. Como podia o tempo saltar daquela forma?

A resposta era mais simples, e mais fácil de entender do que ela gostaria... O tempo não passou de forma rápida enquanto ela estava dormindo. Muito menos deu um salto de anos. Fora a sua memória que havia se esvaído como areia fina de uma praia quando é levada pelo vento.

Três dias. Era difícil entender como um simples escorregão fez com que ela passasse três dias em coma e perdesse parte de sua memória. Mas talvez Luna estivesse certa ao dizer que tudo na vida tem um motivo.

Era tão estranho acordar de repente e perceber que absolutamente tudo a sua volta havia mudado e ela não conseguia lembrar onde, exatamente, havia estado durante todo aquele tempo.

Mal havia acreditado quando, horas depois de estar acordada, descobriu que a guerra já havia acabado.

Nada de se esconder, fugir, lutar, e isso a desestabilizava de uma maneira absurda já que a remetia a enumeras perguntas sem respostas.

O que ela fazia com sua vida agora? Como ela pudera ter esquecido tão facilmente de, bem... Tudo?

Levantou o olhar para Ron mais uma vez. Seu porto seguro, como sempre havia sido. Certas coisas nunca mudariam.

Permitiu-se um sorriso enquanto o encarava e algo lhe pareceu estranhamente errado quando o ruivo lhe devolveu o gesto. Fitou-o por mais alguns segundos até que ele desviou o olhar, e resmungou algo sobre estarem prontos para ir para casa.

Casa... Ela tinha uma casa. Com Ron. E, por algum motivo que, é claro, ela não conseguia lembrar, com os gêmeos também.

O pensamento de Natal, reunir-se com seus amigos, ter Ron ao seu lado, lhe confortou naquele momento. Era bom saber que, por mais que ela não lembrasse, todos eles ainda estavam presentes em sua vida, eram sua família. Ela poderia não ter memória, mas tinha amigos... E uma casa.

Sorrindo, levantou-se e acompanhou Ron até a saída da enfermaria. Do saguão do hospital, iriam por Floo até seu apartamento. Não conseguiu conter uma exclamação, um tanto surpresa, quando Ron, pisando dentro da lareira, disse, claramente "Gemialidades Weasley". Eles moravam em cima da loja dos gêmeos?

Ainda espantada, imitou o ruivo e, poucos momentos depois, deparava-se com a sala de um apartamento aconchegante, pequeno, mas confortável. A sala era bem iluminada, uma janela dando para a movimentada rua lá embaixo e as paredes forradas de livros, em cada pequeno espaço concebível, misturados a caixas de experimentos. O lugar tinha um cheiro que lembrava pólvora e incensos misturados. Era algo que estava quase lhe despertando algo...

Foi tirada de seu devaneio por dois homens idênticos que passaram pela porta da sala, vindos de uma escadaria, que certamente levaria à loja.

Os gêmeos estavam mais fortes do que ela lembrava. Ainda mais baixos do que Ron, ainda idênticos à última sarda, ainda com um sorriso contagiante.

Foi pega desprevenida por um abraço duplo, que ela não sabia merecer. Era como se eles realmente sentissem a sua falta. Definitivamente, o tempo que ela e Ron passaram com os gêmeos, depois da guerra, a havia aproximado dos dois.

- Que bom que você voltou, Hermi. – disse Fred e, no fundo de sua mente, ela percebeu que tinha certeza absoluta de que aquele era Fred, mesmo sem ter a mínima idéia de como conseguira identificá-lo.

- Verdade, Hermi. – complementou, George, - bem vinda de volta para casa.

-Obrigada, rapazes. – Mione agradeceu sorrindo, ao pensar o quão engraçado era tê-los tão próximo, depois de tantos anos de implicância.

Olhou pela sala procurando Ron. Esse estava encostado no canto, olhando a cena dos irmãos abraçados a ela. Algo parecia deixá-lo triste.

-Venha, vou mostrar o quarto. – a voz dele não estava muito animada, parecia nem estar feliz por ela ter finalmente saído do hospital, por eles poderem ficar juntos.

Saíram da sala com os gêmeos ainda a sorrirem para ela. Hermione seguiu Ron por um pequeno corredor, as paredes pareciam estar com a cor um pouco desbotada. A madeira rangia conforme pisavam. Porém a morena sentia-se em casa. Finalmente.

Aproveitou para bisbilhotar as portas que estavam abertas conforme passavam pelo corredor. A primeira a direita era o banheiro, pouco depois, na esquerda viu um quarto, e pela bagunça deduziu ser o dos gêmeos. Riu-se. Não importava quanto tempo passasse, eles não mudariam, continuariam a ser os mais bagunceiros e alegres da família.

Andaram mais um pouco, até que ele parou na frente da última porta a direita. Olharam-se por algum momento, e novamente ela teve a impressão de que os olhos azuis estavam tristes.

-O que tem? – perguntou passando a mão levemente pelo rosto dele, apreciando quando o ruivo fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça aproveitando o carinho dela.

-Nada, aqui é seu quarto. – ele viu que ela o olhou estranho. – Quero dizer, nosso quarto. – desviou o olhar do dela, girando a maçaneta e abrindo a porta.

O observou por mais alguns segundos, mas decidiu deixar para questioná-lo depois, imaginando que sua estranheza fosse resultado dos dias em que passou no hospital e do medo de perdê-la, já que ela ficara em coma por três dias.

Se permitiu um sorriso ao entrar no quarto; percebeu que a janela estava fechada, pouca luminosidade entrava pelas frestas. Deu alguns passos dentro do modesto cômodo, olhando cada móvel, cada memória que ela já não tinha mais.

Retirou o casaco e o deixou na cama, foi até a janela primeiro abrindo a leve cortina branca, logo após empurrou a madeira para cima, deixando a luz dos raios de sol entrarem. Ficou algum tempo somente apreciando aquela sensação de ser aquecida por algo tão intenso.

Olhou para o quarto outra vez, veria cada coisa sua, mesmo que não se lembrasse de ter comprado ou ganhado; as paredes eram pintadas de uma cor parecida com bege, mas estava desbotada como as paredes do corredor. O piso de madeira rangia conforme andava, assim como no corredor e na sala.

Uma mesa ao lado da porta lhe chamou a atenção. Aproximou-se olhando atentamente três porta-retratos. Na primeira foto estava uma bela ruiva abraçada com um moreno alto e forte; Ginny e Harry; como poderia esquecer aquilo? Um momento tão importante, um momento tão único, como havia esquecido a festa de noivado?

Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas enquanto ela olhava para o casal na foto. Os dois acenavam alegres para ela, seus cabelos balançavam com o pouco vento daquele dia; doía não lembrar de um momento tão feliz da vida de seus amigos.

Uma lágrima correu por seu rosto quando olhou para a segunda foto. Ela estava entre Fred e George, Ginny ao lado de Fred, todos fazendo caretas. Mais algumas lágrimas caíram de seus olhos. Doía não se lembrar de ter sido tão feliz como naquele momento.

O terceiro retrato a deixou ainda mais triste. Uma antiga foto dos tempos de guerra, com alguns membros da última formação da Armada de Dumbledore: ela, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Fred, George e Cho. Todos sorriam alegres somente pelo fato de estarem juntos. Estarem vivos.

Deixou mais lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto. Suas mãos tremiam levemente por lembranças que não tinha mais, por sentimentos que não conseguia mais sentir. Olhou para os outros objetos da mesa, vários pergaminhos empilhados, um tinteiro pela metade, algumas penas, tudo arrumado em um lugar exato. Ao menos seu jeito organizado de ser não havia se perdido.

Olhou para a porta do quarto e viu Ron encostado na batente, a observando; tentou sorrir, mas sentiu-se triste. Como coisas de sua vida lhe escapavam da memória com tamanha facilidade?

Voltou-se novamente para a mesa e percebeu um pequeno objeto na ponta, parecido com uma caixa de presente extremamente pequena, com um laço vermelho e amarelo por cima.

Sorriu.

Ao menos a cor de sua casa em Hogwarts lembrava. Devagar abriu a caixa, vendo o que ela guardava, um par de brincos de brilhantes; suspirou pela beleza das peças e olhou para o ruivo na porta.

-Os gêmeos te deram de aniversário. – ele parecia não querer responder mais nada, pois saiu da porta naquele momento, sumindo pelo corredor.

Hermione não conseguia entender o motivo de ele estar estranho. Pensou em segui-lo, mas desistiu, voltando a sua atenção novamente para os brilhantes. A jóia certamente custara uma fortuna, era belíssima e mesmo assim ela não conseguia deixar de sentir-se triste. Aquilo era mais uma lembrança que não tinha, mais um sentimento que não possuía mais dentro de si; vazio. Era como se um pedaço de si tivesse sido arrancado, sem permissão ou aviso.

Deixou a caixa outra vez na mesa e virou-se, olhando o resto de seu quarto; uma prateleira ao fundo estava abarrotada de livros, com capas de todos os tamanhos, cores fortes e fracas. Qual deles já teria lido? Qual seria o próximo que leria?

Branco, tudo em sua mente era um total branco; e agora a dor. Dor que inundava seu peito, e impedia seus sentimentos de se estabilizarem.

Andou até o guarda-roupas e o abriu, o costumeiro cheiro de baunilha de suas roupas ainda estava presente. Mais uma lembrança que não a abandonara. Passou as mãos pelas peças que estavam dependuras; um vestido vermelho na ponta lhe chamou a atenção, não lembrava de ter comprado aquela peça. Na verdade, não lembrava de nada que estava naquele móvel, nada parecia ser seu; tudo parecia pertencer a outra pessoa, outra vida.

Mais algumas lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos, riscando seu rosto já marcado. Como podia esquecer até das roupas que usava no seu dia-a-dia?

Segurou os tecidos com mais força, como se tentasse extrair deles alguma lembrança, alguma imagem para poder não sentir-se tão vazia. Balançou a cabeça, não conseguiria nada desse jeito, não se lembraria de nada chorando e agarrando roupas; porém não conseguia evitar.

Como ela conseguiria seguir em frente sem ter um passado?

Respirou fundo, mais não conseguiu parar de chorar, era doloroso demais lembrar-se que tinha vivido emoções, alegrias, tristezas e outro tanto de emoções e não conseguir sentir mais nenhuma agora. Tudo era um grande vazio. Deixou-se cair no chão, suas mãos ainda presas a algumas roupas, puxando-as junto. Por que coisas como essas aconteciam com ela? E mais uma vez a voz da ingênua Luna invadiu seus ouvidos. Tudo tem um motivo.

Ainda chorando olhou para o espelho da porta do guarda-roupas e se viu. A imagem não era animadora; uma mulher sem passado, chorando no chão do quarto que não lembrava onde ficava, onde não reconhecia nada que tinha, que parecia ser de outra pessoa.

Limpou as lágrimas que caiam, mesmo que o vazio dentro de si fosse grande, e, respirando fundo algumas vezes levantou-se, recolocando as roupas nos devidos cabides, e fechando a porta do guarda-roupas; olhou-se outra vez no espelho e tentou forçar um sorriso, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi uma careta.

Não, não deveria fingir que estava tudo bem. Deveria agir normalmente, realmente não sabia o que se passava, onde as coisas estavam; e tinha que aceitar sua condição. Afinal de que adiantaria ficar forçando-se a algo que acabaria por fazê-la sofrer mais?

Saiu do quarto seguindo pelo corredor até chegar na sala, onde Ron, Fred e George conversavam, porém assim que a morena entrou no cômodo, cessaram a conversa e a olharam; Mione sentiu-se deslocada, parecia que todos estavam escondendo algo dela.

-Pronta para a festa de amanhã? – Fred perguntou vindo em sua direção; Hermione estranhou novamente saber identificar qual deles ele era, afinal sempre os confundira quando mais nova. Mas provavelmente a convivência diária a fez melhorar sua percepção.

-Acho que sim. – a resposta fez uma sombra passar pelos olhos claros de Fred, mas ele logo disfarçou e sorriu para ela; de algum modo conseguindo animá-la um pouco.

-Fred. – George chamou o irmão indicando a escada.

-Sim, vamos. – os ruivos iam saindo da sala na direção da escada que levava a loja, quando a morena voltou a falar.

-Precisam de ajuda na loja? – os três ruivos ficaram olhando-a, aparentemente ela não deveria dizer aquilo com tanta freqüência. – É natal, deve estar cheia.

-Sim. Se você estiver sentindo-se bem, claro. – George sorriu, ela aceitou o convite e passou por Ron, fazendo um breve carinho em seu rosto.

Desceu as escadas logo atrás dos gêmeos. A madeira parecia estalar conforme pisavam; o barulho de vozes e objetos sendo movido de seus lugares começou a ficar mais alto. Uma sensação de felicidade apossou-se da morena conforme ela entrou no depósito. Caixas empilhadas, cartazes com a foto dos gêmeos, prateleiras abarrotadas de produtos, uma mesa com pergaminhos por toda sua tampa, várias penas e tinteiros jogados em cima.

-Venha! – Fred a chamou e atravessou uma cortina vermelha, Mione o seguiu, entrando na loja.

Maravilhou-se com a decoração e o tanto de clientes. Pessoas olhavam para todas as direções, apertadas dentro da modesta loja; com sacolas e casacos nas mãos. Definitivamente a loja havia feito sucesso, e no natal deveria fazer ainda mais; aquela sensação de vazio apertou-lhe o peito outra vez. Não se lembrava do sucesso dos ruivos.

Um objeto passou flutuando perto de sua cabeça e voou para a mão de um menino que estava sorrindo do outro lado do balcão. Riu também; olhou para as prateleiras com enfeites em verde, vermelho e prata, alguns bonequinhos de Papai Noel voavam em todas as direções. Do teto pendiam alguns enfeites como estrelas, velas e algumas caixas de presentes. Um barulho chamou sua atenção; um cliente tentava tirar uma gosma verde de seu rosto, mas ela recusava-se a soltar suas orelhas, fazendo os outros ao redor rirem.

Viu George ir até o homem e falar com a gosma, que libertou o homem no exato momento, voltando para dentro da caixa; George sorria e voltou para trás do balcão, passando por ela e sorrindo mais largamente. Hermione não conseguiu evitar e sorriu de volta. Talvez o primeiro sorriso de verdade que estava dando naquele dia. Alguns clientes apoiavam-se no balcão pedindo milhões de coisas, na maioria eram jovens comprando coisas que suas mães não aprovariam. Deu alguns passos olhando os gêmeos atendendo algumas pessoas, e um rapaz moreno os ajudando; ficou fitando o rapaz por alguns momentos tentando a todo custo lembrar quem ele era.

-Não se esforce ele começou a trabalhar aqui ontem. – Fred disse em seu ouvido e entrou no estoque; ela estranhou-se, a voz dele parecia familiar demais dita perto daquele jeito.

-Quer me ajudar com essas caixas? – George a olhou. A morena resolveu deixar a sensação de lado. Pegou duas caixas do chão e as colocou no balcão e as olhou; eram da mesma gosma que havia grudado no rosto do homem a poucos momentos. – Poderia colocar algumas dessas naquelas prateleiras? – apontou para as prateleiras perto da porta.

-Claro. – ela pegou uma das caixas e se dirigiu para a prateleira que o ruivo apontou; logo Hermione descobriu porque eles estranharam dela ter perguntado se eles queriam ajuda na loja. Estava começando a ficar irritada com toda aquela gente passando, empurrando, apertando, falando e reclamando dos presentes caros de natal. Terminou o serviço e voltou para trás do balcão, sua irritação era visível.

-Pode subir, Hermi. – Fred disse olhando rápido para ela e entregando um grande embrulho para uma senhora. – Sabemos que não gosta de multidão e barulho.

-Sem problemas, Mione. – completou George passando por ela com várias caixas na mão.

-Desculpem. – pediu antes de atravessar a cortina e ouvi-los dizer que não tinha problema outra vez. Riu-se. Desde quando os gêmeos a tratavam assim? Desde quando eles a conheciam tão bem para saber o que ela gostava ou deixava de gostar?

Subiu as escadas devagar, mas a cada passo a dor de não ter respostas para as perguntas mais bobas retornava gradualmente, lhe fazendo afundar no vazio em seu peito. Aquilo parecia um grande precipício, tudo parecia um grande buraco, com lacunas a serem preenchidas e respostas a serem respondidas. Mas eram respostas demais, perguntas demais, vazio demais.

Entrou na sala procurando Ron, mas o ruivo não estava ali. Ficou um pouco aliviada. Não queria ver aqueles olhos tristes agora; queria, sim, saber o porque dele estar daquele jeito, mas não naquele momento. Agora só queria sentar na poltrona de frente para a janela e pensar, pensar em tudo que sentia; tentar fazer sua mente funcionar, mesmo que soubesse que esse não era o processo, mas talvez se ficasse tempo suficiente sozinha e em silêncio, só sua mente trabalhando, as lembranças voltassem e pudesse seguir sua vida, feliz.

Sentou-se e trouxe as pernas para junto do corpo, abraçando os joelhos e apoiando o queixo neles; seus olhos fixaram a neve que caia do lado de fora. Sua mente fixou-se em Ron; o ruivo havia mudado, seus olhos azuis já não demonstravam toda a alegria que tinha, estavam apagados. O que será que estava acontecendo? O que poderia ter acontecido entre eles para que o ruivo ficasse assim?

Novamente o vazio que a ocupava parecia inundar mais uma vez seu peito. Como era possível que se sentisse tão bem em um lugar que chamava de casa, se nem ao menos lembrava-se de ter ido para lá? Não conseguia entender a situação que passava, parecia a história da vida de outra pessoa.

Perdeu noção do tempo em que ficou sentada olhando para os pequenos flocos de neve que caiam do lado de fora Parecia que tempo agora era algo extremamente relativo; tinha tempo para descobrir quem era, para descobrir a mudança nas pessoas ao seu lado. Lembrou-se de Ron outra vez, aqueles olhos azuis triste. Por que ele estaria triste? Será que eles estavam enfrentando outro problema, além da memória dela ter sumido?

Fechou os olhos e quando os abriu percebeu que estava em outro lugar, algo macio aparando seu corpo. Olhou em volta percebendo-se em seu quarto, provavelmente dormira na poltrona e alguém a levara para lá. Passou a mão pelo pescoço, sentindo leves pontadas na nuca; certamente ficara algumas horas na poltrona, toda torta.

Sentou-se na cama, olhando pelo quarto, esticando os músculos das costas e estalando alguns ossos. Respirou fundo, ainda um pouco triste, os pensamentos que teve na poltrona antes de cair no sono a invadiram outra vez, fazendo com que ficassem procurando respostas que saberia não encontrar.

A porta se abriu e Ron entrou devagar, a olhando de forma cautelosa, mesmo que a morena estivesse sorrindo. Ela se levantou e ficou perto dele, olhando em seus olhos, tentando entender toda aquela tristeza.

-Dormiu bem?

-Sim. Que horas são? – olhou para a janela, vendo alguns raios de sol entrando pelas frestas. A hora que sentara na poltrona, já era de tarde. Estava perdida no tempo.

-São quase nove da manhã. – respondeu Ron a olhando, vendo o espanto dela. – Você dormiu na poltrona e eu te trouxe pra cá. Você dormiu a noite inteira, direto.

-Direto? – espantou-se ao perceber que já era o dia seguinte. Natal.

-É bom que você descanse. – ponderou Ron e virou-se para a janela, abrindo a madeira e deixando o sol entrar – Vá tomar café da manhã. A mesa ainda está posta.

Hermione saiu do quarto e foi ao banheiro, lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes, sem olhar nenhuma vez no espelho, pensando que veria o rosto de outra pessoa refletido ali. Mas decidiu enfrentar essa situação, tinha perdido a memória, não a identidade. Não totalmente.

Olhou-se e viu uma mulher madura, de pele clara, olhos castanhos, cabelos ondulados. Os penteou devagar, observando cada mínimo detalhe de seu rosto, lembrando de suas feições quando mais nova.

Tentou sorrir, mas não foi isso que conseguiu. Apenas deixou o rosto normal, de nada adiantaria agir de uma maneira diferente. Era enfrentar mais um dia, mais um dia tentando lembrar quem era e o que acontecia entre ela e Ron.

* * *

Continua...

* * *

_Queremos agradecer pelos comentários e pela força! Esperamos que continuem lendo... e comentando, claro!_

_bjs a todos_

_Mira e Fla_


	3. Lembranças

**Capitulo 2**

**Lembranças**

* * *

A Toca estava exatamente igual ao que ela lembrava; e Hermione desconfiava que sempre seria assim.

Os mesmos quadros de garotos ruivinhos a sorrirem para eles. Os mesmos móveis, dispostos da mesma forma. Ela olhou na direção da escada; duvidava que tampouco os quartos houvessem sido alterados, mesmo que seus donos não mais morassem ali. Era possível, com um olhar mais atento, perceber que as colchas tricotadas que cobriam os sofás eram mais novas, mas, provavelmente, a Sra. Weasley tivera o cuidado de fazê-las iguais as anteriores.

Respirou aliviada ao perceber-se, finalmente, em um local familiar.

Embora não tivesse a sensação de estar na sua casa, como acontecera no apartamento sobre a loja dos gêmeos; na Toca, Hermione podia se deleitar com lembranças suas, e das pessoas que tanto amava, a cada novo passo que dava. Ali ela sabia já ter estado.

As lembranças, pela primeira vez desde que acordara no hospital, brotavam-lhe sem esforço algum.

O cheiro, vindo da cozinha, lhe remetia a todas as refeições agradáveis; a comida maravilhosa da sra. Weasley; as sobremesas não tão maravilhosas de Ginny e o esforço que Harry fazia para comê-las sem deixar transparecer o desagrado; a forma como Ron comia tudo que via pela frente porque estava "em faze de crescimento"; as conversas sobre trouxas do Sr. Weasley; as gracinhas constantes dos gêmeos.

Ela olhava tudo com um sorriso nos lábios, até que seus olhos caíram sobre a figura taciturna de Ron. Ele parecia esperar pacientemente que ela examinasse cada detalhe da sala.

-Eu me lembro daqui... – ela disse, alegre. Teve medo de não lembrar.

Ele acenou positivamente, sorrindo, de forma moderada.

-Que bom. – esticou-lhe a mão – Venha.

Ela aceitou ser guiada, enquanto dizia:

-Pelo silencio, os outros ainda não chegaram.

-Fred e George sempre foram os responsáveis pela falta de silêncio, por aqui. – olhou em volta – Mas acho que você está certa...

-Quem está ai? – era a voz, que Hermione, mais uma vez feliz, reconheceu ser da sra. Weasley, que logo apareceu na porta da cozinha – Mione! Oh meu Merlin, você está bem, minha querida?

Não houve tempo para respostas. Hermione viu-se ser abraçada de forma calorosa. Uma lágrima desceu pela sua face. Ela se lembrava. Se lembrava daquela sensação maravilhosa, que era ser acolhida nos braços da Sra. Molly Weasley. Era quase como ter certeza do que ia acontecer, antes mesmo de acontecer. Uma sensação de i_dejá vù_/i, misturada a saudade dos tempos em que a vida não lhe escapara pelo ralo.

-Não me disseram que você tinha recebido alta, querida. – falou a senhora, assim que afrouxou o abraço.

-Ela saiu ontem de manhã e descansou o dia inteiro.

A voz de Ron soou seca e sem vida, surpreendendo Hermione, mais uma vez. Mas, ela também notou, Molly não pareceu se incomodar com aquele tom de voz tão estranho. Isso a fez imaginar o quão comum a amargura de Ron parecia ter se transformado.

-É bom te ver bem, minha querida. Venha, vamos para a cozinha, acabei de fazer suco de abóbora. Onde estão Fred e George?

-Eles virão, assim que conseguirem fechar a loja. – respondeu o ruivo, embora a pergunta tivesse sido direcionada a ela.

O Sr. Weasley chegou da rua logo depois, acompanhado pelo filho Percy. Ela estranhou a proximidade de ambos. A ultima recordação que possuía, daquele irmão Weasley, fora a briga que ele tivera com toda a sua família. Concluiu, sem ajuda, que eles teriam feito as pazes na época da guerra.

Sentaram envolta da mesa, conversando animadamente sobre algum novo problema no trabalho. Tomaram o suco, comeram algumas nozes. Ela escutou o barulho tradicional da lareira sendo ativada e então, uma pequena criança ruiva, de mais ou menos cinco anos de idade, entrou correndo pelo cômodo, indo parar direto no seu colo.

-Tia Mione!

-Carl, filho. Olha os modos. – a mãe, loira e de sotaque francês, veio logo atrás.

De todos os presentes, Fleur era a única que não esboçava nenhum traço diferente em seu rosto, que pudesse acusar a alteração na idade. Hermione chegou a afastar o pensamento bobo de que, talvez, a outra também tivesse parado no tempo, assim como ela.

-Desculpe-me, Hermione. Esse rapazinho anda impossível.

-Não tem problema nenhum... – mas a mãe tirou a criança do seu colo.

Apesar de toda a educação e polidez da mulher, Hermione pode sentir uma pontada de aspereza nas palavras e atos de Fleur. Afinal, qual seria o problema do menino sentar-se em seu colo?

E, o olhar de desaprovação que Bill, o mais velho dos irmãos Weasley, deu à esposa, assim que entrara na cozinha e percebeu o que se passara, só fez aumentar sua desconfiança. Sem dizer nada, ele pegou o filho do colo da mãe.

-Qual o problema, Fleur? – então, se dirigiu para Hermione e deixou a criança dar-lhe um beijo demorado em sua bochecha - Estávamos com saudades da Tia Hermione, não é Carl?

Ela sorriu abertamente quando a criança voltou a confirmar com a cabeça, e abriu os braços, querendo retornar ao seu colo.

-Hermione não está bem ainda, Willian. Carl vai cansá-la.

-Bobagem. – respondeu a sogra de ambas, num apoio à atitude do filho – Eles se adoram. Garanto que a presença de Carl só vai ajudá-la... – e, antes que Fleur voltasse a desagradar o ambiente, repetindo a atitude anterior, Molly ofereceu-lhes cadeiras, sucos, nozes e tudo mais que podia.

Em poucos minutos, a mesa voltou a se tornar palco de conversas e risos. Ela brincava com o pequeno em seu colo. Se lembrava dele. Mas, nas imagens em sua mente, ainda o via como bebê de colo, não aquele garoto saudável e risonho, que gargalhava alto a cada nova cosquinha que ela lhe aplicava.

-Mais bolo de amêndoas, querida? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley, a fazendo levantar o olhar para aceitar a oferta. Percebeu a loira a fitar-lhe com olhos descontentes. Encarou-a, em desafio. Fleur desviou o olhar, voltando sua atenção para a conversa entre Percy e seu marido.

Confusa, Hermione virou-se para Ron, que permanecia quieto ao seu lado, se limitando a responder apenas quando era questionado, e a sorrir, quando a piada era significativamente muito boa.

-O que ela tem? – perguntou, o mais discretamente possível.

Ron não precisou olhar na direção de Fleur, para saber que era dela que Hermione falava. Deu de ombros.

-Ciúmes.

Ciúmes. Como uma palavra podia ser tão elucidativa e não, ao mesmo tempo. Ciúmes explicaria as atitudes da francesa, desde que entrara na Toca. Nunca tiveram o melhor dos relacionamentos, era verdade, mas aspereza tampouco fora algo que Hermione se lembrasse.

Mas, porque a loira bonita, escultural, sexy, fina e elegante, teria ciúmes, justamente dela, o seu oposto em todos os adjetivos. A única coisa que Hermione se sabia melhor que Fleur, era a inteligência, já que até mesmo a agilidade da francesa lhe superava em léguas.

Tentou Ron novamente.

-Por que?

Não obteve mais do que um novo chacoalhar de ombros, durante alguns segundos. Até que Ron resolveu dizer algo, que a fizesse desistir de uma resposta.

-Nada que valha se preocupar, Mione. Não de importância as implicâncias da Fleur. Ninguém da.

Carl esticou-se em seu colo, tentando pegar um novo copo de suco que a avó lhe servia. E ela, aceitou o conselho de Ron, voltando-se para a reunião, sem se importar com os olhares de Fleur.

Carlinhos chegou logo depois. E, quase meia hora antes da meia noite, os gêmeos finalmente aparataram na Toca.

-Que bom que conseguiram chegar a tempo. – Comentou o pai, enquanto eles lhe cumprimentavam – É uma pena que Harry e Ginny não venham. A família estaria toda reunida.

-Deixe os dois curtirem a lua de mel em paz.

-Carlinhos está certo, pai. Teremos muitos natais para passarmos juntos. – para surpresa de Hermione, Ron levantou da mesa – Até por que, eu também tenho que ir. - ele a olhou, os olhos tristes que ela não se acostumava a ver - Plantão. – respondeu a pergunta muda. E então, passou a mão pelos seus cabelos e deu-lhe um beijo na testa – Aqui você vai ficar bem. Feliz Natal. - E, olhando para os irmãos gêmeos, completou – Cuidem dela.

George acenou com a mão, Fred com a cabeça.

Sentiu um vazio no peito, ao ver Ron se afastar, apos despedir-se dos irmãos e beijar a mãe na testa. Mas, antes mesmo que ela ouvisse o barulho da lareira se acionar, os gêmeos se aproximaram, sentando a seus lados.

Percebeu que eles levaram a responsabilidade de "tomar conta" dela, a sério. Não se lembrava deles haverem levado nada a sério antes. Achou engraçado e ao mesmo tempo reconfortante.

Um clima estranho pareceu pairar pela cozinha durante alguns instantes. Era como se esperassem algum comportamento, algum movimento, que ela não conseguia fazer, não sabia o que era, não identificava o erro em uma cena que lhe parecia tão certa e, no entanto, algo no fundo de seu coração lhe dizia que não era.

Tentou afastar esses pensamentos da cabeça, afinal, era i_Natal_/i, havia, finalmente, saído do hospital depois de uma longa semana, já que além dos três dias que ficara em coma, ainda ficou mais 48 horas sob observação. Estava junto de pessoas que a amavam, que lhe queriam bem, não havia motivo algum para ficar apreensiva, ou temerosa.

Por alguns instantes, sentiu falta de Harry e Ginny. Queria rever seus amigos, saber como tinham ficado durante aquele lapso de tempo que ela não conseguia lembrar.

George pareceu notar seus pensamentos e lhe deu um rápido abraço, sussurrando que estava tudo bem. Já Fred estava decido a alegrá-la, fazendo brincadeiras a sua volta e imitando, pelas costas da loira, os olhares azedos que Fleur lançava para Hermione, com trejeitos exagerados, jogando madeixas imaginárias para trás e arrancando risadas da morena.

Ela mal se lembrava de quando havia rido assim em toda a sua vida, mas ali, ao lado dos gêmeos e da família Weasley parecia simplesmente tudo tão... Certo.

Estava tão feliz que não se lembrou de sentir falta de Ron, e só quando foram abrir os presentes, depois da longa e saborosa ceia preparada pela senhora Weasley, com a neve caindo lá fora e um sentimento de paz a invadindo, que ela lembrou-se da falta que sentia do ruivo.

Ele havia deixado um presente para ela. Um livro. Ela sorriu. Ron sempre optava pelo óbvio, sabendo o amor que ela tinha por livros, ele não se arriscava a errar.

Ficou surpresa quando notou mais três pacotes com seu nome em cima. Um deles, o costumeiro "pacote Weasley", com seu blusão, tricotado a mão pela matriarca da família, com três aros entrelaçados bordado a frente, o blusão era de lã branca, o aro do centro era de um azul etéreo, os aros de cada lado dele, vermelho-fogo. Era lindo.

Sorriu novamente e abriu o segundo presente, um colar leve, de prata, com um delicado pingente em formato de triangulo, pequenas astes de prata unindo três pequenos diamantes. Ela reconheceu o símbolo na hora, eram os Três Pontos, que representavam muitas coisas, como: passado, presente e futuro.

Olhou em volta e percebeu os gêmeos lhe encarando, sorrisos idênticos estampados nos rostos sardentos. Sorriu de volta e murmurou um "obrigada". Eles foram até ela e lhe abraçaram. Ela começava a estranhar essa estranha mania dos dois de estarem sempre lhe abraçando, mas não podia negar que achava isso bom. Muito, muito bom.

-Não tem porque agradecer, Hermi. – disse George, quando se afastaram, ao que Fred concordou veementemente com a cabeça. Ela lhes deu um largo sorriso antes de deixar que um deles colocasse o colar em seu pescoço, para em seguida ela mesmo completar o conjunto com os brincos.

A festa não durou muito mais depois disso. Recém saída do hospital, Mione casou-se fácil e os gêmeos não demoraram a notar esse fato. Com suas últimas felicitações de Feliz Natal e despedidas, foram por Floo de volta para o apartamento, cada um depositando um beijo na testa da morena, como boa noite.

Quando entrou em seu quarto, colocou seus presentes no lugar e adormeceu sorrindo. Estava tão contente, tão feliz. Podia não se lembrar de seu passado, mas as pessoas que a amavam ainda a amavam de volta.

Não sabia que horas acabava o plantão de Ron, mas o ficaria esperando, não custava nada; afinal, se estava com ele, era o que deveria fazer nessas noites. Parecia estranho pensar em dormir com Ron, dividir cada pedaço daquela cama com ele; entretanto não conseguia se ver com outra pessoa.

Passou as mãos pelo rosto, estava cansada de não poder responder as próprias perguntas. Estava prestes a chorar outra vez quando ouviu vozes no corredor, e apoiou-se nos cotovelos, olhando para a porta, somente esperando Ron abri-la; uma sensação de que tinha que esperar alguém para receber um abraço quente antes de dormir inundando cada canto de sua mente. A cada passo que ouvia a sensação era maior e mais forte, a porta se abriu devagar.

Ron olhou para a cama e vendo que ela ainda estava acordada, lhe esperando, não sentiu-se tão bem como deveria, mas mesmo assim sorriu fracamente e entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Ela sentou-se na cama e se pois a observá-lo enquanto ele tirava o casaco.

-Como foi sua noite? – ela perguntou chamando-o com a mão para que ele fosse para a cama. Ron engoliu em seco.

-Calma. E a sua? Se divertiu?

-Sim. Gostei muito, me fez bem. – Hermione percebeu a hesitação dele e levantou-se indo até o ruivo, vendo-o lhe olhar.

O que estava acontecendo com ele? Por que estava agindo daquele jeito? Por que não deitava na cama com ela e dormia como deveriam fazer há anos? Olhou-o nos olhos, aquele azul tão profundo lhe contava algo que ela não conseguia entender. E ele não traduzia para ela.

-Vamos dormir? – Ron percebeu que ela lhe analisava séria demais. Resolveu tirar a roupa e deitar, fazendo Hermione um pouco mais feliz.

Viu o ruivo tirar a roupa, primeiro a camisa, depois a calça e procurando em algum lugar por seu pijama. Ele tinha um corpo bonito, músculos espalhados pelo peito, pele branca com algumas sardas. Os ombros largos, os braços fortes, apenas mais magro do que deveria ser na verdade. O viu se virar desconfortável por estar somente de boxer e com frio, mas Hermione apenas riu, vendo-o procurar pelo pijama. Achou-o na segunda gaveta e o vestiu. Hermione sentiu-se triste nesse momento, não lembrava-se de nada. De nenhuma noite de amor com Ron, de nenhuma caricia mais intima dele, de nenhum beijo apaixonado. Nada, era tudo vazio e sem sentimentos.

Esperou que ele terminasse de se trocar e aproximou-se dele, segurando o rosto entre suas mãos, vendo que ele parecia surpreso por sua reação. O beijou, puxando o corpo dele para junto do seu, em busca de algum carinho, de alguma lembrança, alguma familiaridade com o beijo. Com o corpo quente dele. Com aquele jeito tão distante que ele deveria ter agora. Deixou seus lábios bem presos ao dele, fazendo com que a pressão fosse cada vez maior, buscando um pouco mais de intimidade. Mas Ron apenas a segurou pela cintura, afastando delicadamente seus corpos.

-Você ainda não está bem, é melhor dormirmos.

A voz dele saiu mais triste do que já saíra antes, e parecia ainda mais angustiada. Hermione ficou fitando-o enquanto ele andava até a cama, olhando para qualquer lugar, menos para ela. Algo estava deixando-o cada vez mais triste, e Hermione pedia a Merlin para que ela lembrasse o que poderia deixá-lo tão abalado. Mas nada voltava a sua mente, nada aparecia para lhe dar uma dica. Fechou os olhos, impedindo-se de chorar mais uma vez e balançou a cabeça, iria deitar e dormir, desejando que na manhã seguinte as coisas começassem a melhorar.

* * *

_Chovia torrencialmente quando ela bateu com a porta de casa, irritada. Queria sair dali, queria desaparecer para não ter de ouvir julgamentos precipitados e vozes sem qualquer razão. Andava pelas ruas escuras, sem destino, apenas com o objetivo de se afastar, de se isolar, de esquecer. Parou pouco depois e voltou em volta, não fazia idéia onde estava. A tempestade piorava a cada momento e os relâmpagos ao longe eram a sua única fonte de luz. Estava cansada e tinha a têmporas a latejar levemente._

_Encostou-se à parede de um prédio antigo da - pensava ela - baixa de Londres, onde deixou escapar um suspiro. Passou as mãos pela cara, retirando as gotas de chuva, e preparou-se para Aparatar para algum lugar conhecido._

_Contudo, quando estava prestes a girar sobre si própria, sentiu algo a puxá-la para trás pelos cabelos. Caiu no chão frio e molhado, sujando as roupas e ferindo de leve um dos braços. Olhou para cima, numa tentativa vã de ver o seu agressor, porém não foi necessário, ele voltou a puxar-lhe os cabelos, levantando-a de modo a poder encará-la. Ela conhecia aquele tom de grafite, escurecido pelas trevas e brilhante devido à raiva e ao desejo mórbido de torturar, de fazer sentir dor, de matar..._

_- Sozinha a meio de uma guerra, Granger? - a voz dele era baixa e levemente arrastada. Obrigava-a a olhá-lo nos olhos, enquanto lhe puxava os cabelos e lhe apertava fortemente um pulso._

_Ela não lhe respondeu. Sentiu um joelho dele entre as suas pernas, obrigando-a a afastá-las. Hermione começou a debater-se, tento soltar-se dele, afastar aquela pele pálida da sua. Mas era impossível. Ele não estava sozinho. Máscaras de Death Eaters apareciam por trás dos cabelos loiros dele._

_Gritou. O mais alto que pode, mas nenhum som saía da sua boca. Rasgaram-lhe as roupas, não sabia quem, não tinha noção de nada. Sentia as dores das maldições que lhe lançavam por todo o corpo. Queria sair dali, queria poder agarrar na sua varinha e livrar-se deles. Mas eram demasiados e as constantes maldições tinham-na enfraquecido._

_Não podia... não o deixaria. Ele, o seu corpo, contra o dela. Brutalmente, apenas pela satisfação de magoar, de ferir interiormente. Dor, muita dor. Gritos e gemidos, risos maquiavélicos, um murmúrio de súplica... A pele gelada que ele possuía fazia-a desejar ser morta naquele momento. Tudo era preferível àquele sofrimento, àquela humilhação... _

_Finalmente, ele afastou-se deixando-a cair desamparada no chão. Ela ouviu a gargalhada sinistra que escapou dos lábios do seu agressor e logo em seguida perdeu os sentidos, ficando ali, no meio de uma rua escura, em plena tempestade, com o sangue a escorrer-lhe das feridas, a mente profundamente perturbada e o corpo corrompido._

Acordou sobressaltada com um grito preso na garganta. Tinha o coração acelerado e a respiração completamente irregular.

Olhou em volta assustada. Encontrava-se sozinha no quarto. Apertou os lençóis contra o peito e dobrou os joelhos. Sentiu as lágrimas a escorreram pela face sem as conseguir controlar.

A porta se abriu vagarosamente. Hermione puxou mais os lenços contra o peito, a angustia e o medo que sentira durante o pesadelo voltando a paralisar-lhe os sentidos.

Felizmente os cabelos que apontaram dentro do quarto eram de tons vermelhos, e não platinados. Respirou aliviada, Ron a abraçaria e lhe diria que tudo estava bem.

-Hermi? Esta tudo bem com você?

Ela piscou, confusa. Até que finalmente compreendeu que não e tratava de Ron e sim de um dos gêmeos. Onde Ron estava que não estava com ela?

-Sim, Fred... Eu estou bem... Foi só um pesadelo.

Ele caminhou até ela, enquanto Hermione se explicava e, antes que ela percebesse, já havia sentado ao seu lado na cama, e segurado sua mão gentilmente, dando-lhe uma leve pressão.

-Sonhou com a guerra, não foi? – ela o encarou, mais uma vez confusa, por ele saber disso – Ouvi alguma coisa desconexa e... Bom, quando você tem pesadelos é sempre sobre isso.

Hermione sustentou o olhar, e Fred parecia saber que ela estava decidindo se deveria ou não fazer a pergunta que viera a seguir.

-O que... O que aconteceu durante a guerra, Fred?

-Por que quer saber, Hermi? – era outra voz, vinda da porta. O rosto idêntico de George trazia um semblante, estranhamente, serio – Você passou tantos anos tentando esquecer o que aconteceu...

-Não seria melhor deixar esquecido, - completou Fred, gentilmente - já que você não lembra mais, mesmo?

Ela olhou de um para o outro, pensando na proposta que fizeram. O pesadelo havia sido horrível. Só de imaginar o que o gerara, já lhe dava arrepios.

-Aquilo... Aquilo aconteceu?

-Não importa. – disse George - O que quer seja...

-...Não vai mais acontecer. – completou, mais uma vez o irmão, antes de apertar mais forte a mão dela que ainda segurava.

-O que exatamente aconteceu? Eu preciso saber.

Nesse ponto George já havia sentado ao seu lado na cama, também, opondo-se a posição do irmão. Ele girou o braço pelas suas costas a abraçando gentilmente de lado.

-...Ele nunca mais vai tocá-la, Hermi.

Eles sabiam! Eles sabiam o que tinha acontecido. E, o medo daquele pesadelo ter sido real voltou a dominá-la por completo. Entretanto, ela precisava saber a verdade. Era mais forte do que ela. Mais forte que seu medo.

-Por que diz isso? – o olhar firme demonstrava sua determinação. E, pela primeira vez desde que entraram em seu quarto, os gêmeos trocaram olhares.

-Bom... – começou Fred, embora ela pudesse notar a desaprovação de George, ao seu lado – Ele morreu.

-Morreu?

-É claro que ele morreu! – resmungou George.

Ela o olhava, intrigada. George tinha os olhos perdidos em direção a janela, as feições carregadas, como ela jamais vira em nenhum dos gêmeos. Ele até lhe lembrou Ron em seus dias de mau-humor.

-Você acha que aquela doninha teria feito o que fez com você, e permanecido vivo por muito tempo, depois?

Ela aguardou, esperando que George soltasse mais alguma informação. Mas obviamente, depois de alguns segundos de silencio, ficou obvio que a conversa, para ele, havia terminado ali. Então Hermione voltou-se novamente para Fred, que ainda segurava a sua mão.

-Vocês... Vocês o mataram?

Fred fez que não.

-Ron... – sussurrou – Era suposto tê-lo prendido, mas...

-Ele mostrou que não tem sangue de baratas correndo nas veias, afinal.

Como era de se esperar, seus olhos se encheram de água. Ron havia matado por sua causa... Se tornado um assassino?

Fred pareceu perceber a angustia, quando disse.

-Como Ron mesmo falou para a mamãe na época. Se não fosse ele, um de nós o faria... Não se culpe. – ele respirou pesadamente – E, além do mais, a guerra transforma a todos, e nunca é para melhor.

-Onde Ron está? – perguntou ainda entre os braços de George.

-Ele teve que ir. Emergência. – respondeu Fred e deu de ombros. – O chamaram era quase cinco horas da manhã.

Hermione sentiu o peito apertar e não conseguiu se segurar mais. As lágrimas agora rolavam pela sua face, ela escutou soluços que sabia serem seus e então, o ombro confortável de George foi o melhor abrigo que encontrou.

-Tente descansar um pouco. – disse George olhando-a e deitando-a na cama; ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio quando ela começou a chorar. George ficou com certo receio de acariciar os cachos da morena, mas Fred o fez; os ruivos se olharam por alguns segundos, antes de voltarem a prestar atenção ao choro sentido dela.

-Qualquer coisa estaremos na sala. – Fred disse deixando um sorriso escapar por seus lábios.

-Sim. – ela respondeu tentando achar uma posição confortável, enquanto via os ruivos saírem do cômodo e fecharem a porta.

Cobriu-se e ficou olhando para o teto, as imagens de seu pesadelo juntando-se as palavras dos gêmeos; Malfoy havia lhe tocado, havia feito atrocidades com seu corpo; porém ela não sabia se gostaria ou não de lembrar. Não conseguia acreditar que Ron matara Malfoy, Fred tinha razão: A guerra transforma todos. Ela só gostaria de lembrar quais foram as mudanças que ocorreram com ela.

Virou-se mais alguns momentos na cama tentando buscar o sono perdido, mas era como se algo faltasse ali, como se em noites de pesadelo somente alguma coisa a fazia dormir novamente; só não sabia que coisa era aquela.

Não conseguiu mais dormir.

Parou de girar na cama quando já estava totalmente enrolada no lençol, jogou-o para longe e sentou-se com as pernas para fora; de nada adiantaria ficar ali se o sono já havia desaparecido; levantou e abriu a porta devagar. Ficaria na sala conversando com os gêmeos até Ron voltar.

Seguiu pelo corredor ouvindo as vozes sussurradas dos ruivos vindas da sala, sorriu e ajeitou uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha. Aproximou-se da sala pensando em como a vida deveria ser totalmente diferente morando entre aqueles três homens de personalidades forte e, até certo ponto, distintas.

-Você tem que tomar cuidado...

-Não precisa me dizer o que fazer. – George disse remexendo-se no sofá, olhava o irmão ao seu lado; os dois estavam sérios.

-Está mais difícil do que pensei. – Fred comentou jogando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos. – Ela é frágil, porém esperta, pode notar...

-Notar o que? – os gêmeos viraram-se com rapidez na direção do corredor; Mione os olhava com certa curiosidade. Os ruivos ficaram sem resposta. Até que o inevitável aconteceu... Fred e George, _sincronizadamente_, soltaram uma enorme gargalhada que a desconcertou.

Hermione bufou em desagrado enquanto esperava o acesso de riso dos dois passar. Mas, ao que parecia, aquilo duraria para sempre caso ela não interferisse.

-Posso saber qual é a graça?

Mais incontáveis minutos onde, a tentativa de começar a dar explicação, era alternada pelos irmãos, sem sucesso. A morena já tinha as duas mãos na cintura e batia um dos pés insistentemente no chão.

-Parem de rir de mim!

-Não... Estamos... – começou George, tentando falar algo entre uma risada e outra - rindo de você...

-Mas... – continuou o irmão com o mesmo problema - Obviamente... Estamos rindo... Por sua causa.

-E qual seria o motivo?

-Você não mudou nada...

-...Desde os tempos de Hogwarts...

-...Esse é o motivo.

Se entreolharam antes de voltar a encará-la mais uma vez e começar a interminável lista de "manias" que ela possuía.

-Dando ordens...

-...Desconfiando de tudo...

-...Se metendo em tudo...

-...Sabe-tudo intragável.

-Isso!

Ela bateu o pé, irritada, o que só fez aumentar a crise de riso dos dois.

-Definitivamente, retiro tudo que pensei sobre vocês dois terem crescido! – rosnou, antes de virar as costas e se retirar da sala, sob olhares divertidos de ambos.

Assim que ouviram a porta de seu quarto bater fortemente, George e Fred se entreolharam.

-Essa foi por pouco...

-Se foi...

Hermione bateu a porta com força, sentindo-se como no primeiro ano, quando Harry e Ron haviam falado dela; mas, mesmo irritada com a atitude infantil dos gêmeos a morena sorriu. Lembranças mais antigas ainda estavam em sua mente, coisas que mesmo que fossem de momentos tristes, deixavam-na feliz; já não sentia-se tão vazia.

Sentou na cama, olhando para suas mãos pousadas em seu colo, talvez conversar sobre seus sonhos com Ron não fosse uma boa idéia, faria com que ele lembrasse de ter matado Malfoy; talvez isso fosse o motivo dele estar olhando-a daquela maneira. Ele poderia querer dizer algo, mas estar com medo de traumatizá-la ainda mais.

Deitou e ficou a fitar o teto, talvez devesse pressionar os gêmeos para que eles contassem as coisas que lhe aconteceram; mas será que queria saber das torturas e abusos que passara nas mãos de Malfoy? Não se lembrava de como fora salva, talvez tivesse fugido, ou seus amigos a tivessem achado; não tinha como saber.

* * *

Continua...

_Oi gente, a demora não foi proposital, é que precisamos arrumar os capítulos, beta-los e tudo mais. Desculpem.  
Esperamos que esse cap tenha criado mais perguntas do que respostas, ok._

_BJs a todas_

_Mira e Fla_


	4. Redoma

**Capítulo 3**

**Redoma**

Abriu os olhos sentindo-se cansada. Havia demorado horas para dormir, e tinha certeza que fechara os olhos pela última vez quando o sol já estava raiando.

Quando se levantou, porém, por volta do meio-dia, ele ainda não havia voltado. Foi Fred quem encontrou na pequena cozinha do apartamento quando saiu em busca de comida. Ele estava preparando alguma coisa na pia, uma camiseta branca e calças de um pijama que um dia fora vermelho.

-Bom dia, dorminhoca. – brincou ele, lhe beijando a testa estranhamente. – Que foi? – perguntou diante do sorriso questionador que ela lhe dava.

-Quando ficamos tão próximos, heim? Eu não lembro... – sorriu mais uma vez, um pouco sem graça. – Lembro apenas das vezes em que eu brigava com vocês por passarem dos limites.

-É, o que era sempre, já que você se estressava por qualquer coisa que fazíamos... – ele respondeu rindo. – Bom, digamos que você aprendeu a ter mais paciência comigo e com o George. Suco? – ele lhe esticou um copo de suco de abóbora, deixando a explicação somente naquelas palavras.

Ela aceitou, enquanto se sentava a mesa, o café parecia estar aguardando por ela, não era farto, mas tinha exatamente as coisas que ela gostava. Suco, torradas, uma geléia de frutas e bolo. Fred ainda trouxe uma garrafa de café antes de juntar-se a ela.

-Pensei deixar a mesa arrumada do almoço pronto para você. Mas nas poucas vezes que você dormiu desse jeito você preferiu tomar café da manhã ao invés de almoçar...

Ela sorriu em concordância, realmente o café da manha lhe cairia bem melhor no estômago vazio.

-Não vai comer nada? – perguntou, ao perceber que ele só havia colocado um conjunto de louças na mesa.

-Já almocei, você acordou bem tarde, mocinha. Eu e o George estamos em pé desde que Ron saiu.

-George está na loja?

-Sim, desceu depois do café. - ela cortou um pedaço de bolo enquanto o ouvia falar, colocando o pedaço em seu prato e mordendo um pequeno pedaço. - Normalmente vamos juntos, mas não queríamos deixá-la sozinha por enquanto.

-Ron ainda não voltou? – Fred balançou a cabeça negando. – Mas ele trabalhou tanto no Natal. – a morena sentiu-se triste por perceber que ela e Ron não ficam juntos como deveriam.

-O trabalho dele é meio puxado mesmo. Mas _Roniquinho_ da conta. – ela riu do tratamento que sabia que Ron odiava. - Se preocupe agora com você, ok? Como está se sentindo hoje? Lembrou de algo?

Ela fez que não para só então perceber que aquela pergunta, vinda dele, não a incomodava. Pensar em mexer no seu passado desconhecido através dos gêmeos lhe parecia mais um passeio divertido do que um processo doloroso, talvez por que ela tinha certeza que os dois não lhe deixariam se sentir triste.

Foi então que decidiu perguntar.

-Fred, aconteceu ou estava acontecendo alguma coisa entre eu e o Ron?

Ele levou alguns segundos para responder, alguns segundo em que ela pode perceber uma nuvem estranha passando pelo semblante comumente feliz, nublando brevemente seus olhos, fazendo seu sorriso vacilar.

-Não. Pelo menos não que nós saibamos... Por que?

Ela deu de ombros.

-O achei estranho esses dias... Ele... – ela tentou achar as melhores palavras, tentando não revelar o que tinha acontecido na noite passada. - ...ele está muito diferente do Ron que eu me lembrava, entende?

-Bom, você não anda lembrando de muita coisa, senhorita. – disse divertido. Mas ela não o acompanhou no sorriso.

-Não lembro de quase nada da guerra, de nada posterior a ela. – disse.

-É, já percebemos isso também... – ele deu um longo respirar, tentando sorrir depois e desistindo. – O Ron não é mais o garotinho que você conheceu no colégio, Hermi. Ele mudou muito durante a guerra mesmo. Você mudou. Harry, Ginny... Todos nós.

-Eu sei. Mas não saber o porque de ele estar tão triste me incomoda. Não lembrar do nosso casamento. – disse simplesmente.

-Isso é por que vocês não casaram. – ela o olhou surpresa enquanto ele dava de ombros mais uma vez, como se o que tivesse falado fosse algo muito normal. – Só juntaram. – sorriu.

Ela mordeu o último pedaço do bolo antes de perguntar.

-Por que moramos aqui? Com vocês?

-Ah isso? Bom, problemas financeiros.

-Nossos?

-Não, nossos. – ele riu diante da cara confusa que ela fizera. – Eu e o George não somos ótimos administradores, você pode imaginar. Você nos ajuda nessa parte.

-Jura? – bom, alguma luz no fim do túnel afinal. Aquilo explicava o porque haviam se tornado tão próximos.

-Obviamente, no começo vocês tinham a sua própria casa, mas o Ron não parava muito lá e você tinha mania de ficar até tarde aqui na loja também... Já chegaram a passar um bom tempo sem conseguir se ver. – ele sorriu. – Eu lembro do dia em que você disse que se sentia melhor aqui do que na sua própria casa, já que nunca ia para lá e reclamava de sempre ficar sozinha. Foi quando eu e o George decidimos convidá-los para morara aqui.

Ele parou de falar, avaliando a expressão pensativa da morena.

-E nós aceitamos?

-Você sim. Afinal você passava mais tempo conosco do que em casa mesmo. O Ron foi mais difícil de aceitar a idéia, mas não acho que você lhe deu muita escolha, não. Na verdade acho que ele não engoliu essa história ainda, mas como quase não para em casa.

-Talvez seja isso... – disse, pensativa, mas para si do que para Fred.

-Isso o quê?

-Talvez seja por isso que ele está tão distante. - ele pensou em revidar, mas Hermione já levantava da mesa decidida - Vou tomar um banho. Obrigada pela conversa. - falou, saindo pela cozinha em direção ao banheiro.

-De nada. – respondeu Fred, ao vento.

Hermione tomou um banho demorado e revigorante enquanto pensava na conversa curta que tivera com o cunhado.

Estava certa de que agora entendia o porque de Ron estar tão indiferente, tão distante. Agora entendia porque ele parecia tão desconfortável dentro da própria casa, e como ela se encaixava com facilidade no em tudo ali.

A morena suspirou após sair do boxe, enrolou os cabelos cuidadosamente na toalha e passou a mão em um roupão que ela não percebeu, trazia bordado o mesmo símbolo do suéter que a Sra. Weasley lhe presenteou.

Se dirigiu para o quarto, feliz por estar começando a entender as coisas, começando a compreender.

Foi até o guarda-roupas, abrindo as portas e olhando tudo que tinha dentro, procurando por uma roupa que pudesse vestir para sair com Ron, para jantar talvez. Queria levá-lo em algum lugar onde pudessem ficar sozinhos. Somente os dois. Era suposto que um casal conseguisse isso na sua própria casa, mas, pelo que soube, por sua causa a casa deles agora era também a dos irmãos. Realmente, não era de se admirar que ele estivesse tão estranho.

Mas agora tudo melhoraria!

Escolheria uma roupa bonita, ficaria bem arrumada e pronta para quando ele chegasse. Como não tinha idéia de que horas seria isso, resolveu aproveitar aqueles momentos para cuidar de si mesma. Faria Ron ver que ela o amava e que queria ser feliz ao lado dele, não importando onde fosse.

Olhou com cuidado todas as roupas que estavam nos cabides, vendo alguns vestidos, e parou seus olhos em um modelo preto, com alças grossas; o tecido descendo justo até os joelhos. Puxou o cabide e fitou demoradamente a peça de roupa. Seria perfeita.

Deixou-a na cama, tomando cuidado para não amassá-la, e virou-se procurando onde guardaria os sapatos. Achou-os em uma pequena sapateira perto do guarda-roupa. Uma sapateira enfeitiçada. Assim que Hermione abriu suas portas, viu que ela parecia não ter fim, com muitos sapatos, em sua grande maioria pretos.

Tentou-se lembrar de quando ficara tão vaidosa, enquanto olhava cada um deles, na busca de alguma lembrança do momento em que os adquirira.

Estranhou a bota de cano longo, feita de um material brilhante que ela definitivamente jamais usaria em público. Alias, imaginar-se usando aquilo lhe remetia a imagens bastante intimas.

-Será que o Ron gosta disso? – se perguntou, assumindo para si mesmo que a bota era peça de alguma fantasia sexual do casal.

A guardou novamente após decidir que "investigaria" o motivo de ter uma bota daquelas mais tarde. Não demorou muito para identificar o _Scarpin_, também preto, que usaria com o vestido.

Levou a tarde toda cuidando de si mesma, de cada detalhe que ela não costumava se preocupar quando mais nova.

Secou e alisou os cabelos usando magia.

Cuidou das unhas.

Admirou-se ao perceber que tinha uma maleta de maquiagem e de que sabia realmente usá-la, tanto da forma trouxa quanto mágica, mas, já que havia tempo de sobra, escolheu a primeira opção.

Percebeu mais atentamente a pele envelhecida do rosto, mesmo que o conjunto ainda transmitisse uma certa juventude já que suas rugas não eram acentuadas.

Escondeu as imperfeições com discrição, sem exagerar nos produtos e por fim optou por cores sóbrias para lhe realçar a boca, as maças do rosto e os olhos.

Vestiu o vestido, colocou o sapato e após olhar-se no espelho, achou que o cabelo ficaria melhor se o prendesse parcialmente.

Mas ainda faltava algo.

Com um estalar dos dedos ela se lembrou do presente de Natal dos gêmeos. E em mais alguns segundos voltou a se admirar na peça refletora, concluindo que os brincos e o delicado pingente de pontos brilhantes era realmente o que faltava para que completasse o visual.

Sorriu satisfeita.

Só se lembrava de ter se arrumado assim, com tanto cuidado e sozinha, uma vez na vida. Há muitos e muitos anos atrás, quando ela e Ron ainda tinham quatorze anos e ele não foi capaz de perceber o ciúme que sentia dela, ao vê-la acompanhar Vitor Krum em um baile da escola.

Sentiu o estômago rodar. Percebeu que o sol já havia se posto ao olhar pela janela. Que horas seriam?

Seguiu para a cozinha em busca de algum aparelho que lhe indicasse as horas, não havia relógios em seu quarto, nem tão pouco na sala. E para seu desagrado, nem na cozinha.

Piscou algumas vezes quando, ao passar pela porta do outro quarto do apartamento, o único cômodo onde ainda não havia procurado, a idéia de que certamente os gêmeos teriam um relógio a mão para cronometrar o tempo de suas experiências, lhe passou pela cabeça.

Depois de alguns segundos decidindo se deveria ou não entrar no aposento, sem a autorização dos donos achou que não haveria mal algum caso a porta não estivesse trancada, afinal, se houvesse algo que ela não poderia ver, certamente eles trancariam o quarto, como sempre fizeram quando ainda moravam na Toca.

Tentou a maçaneta e foi com certa alegria que a percebeu livre de impedimento. Com cuidado adentrou o recinto.

O odor de pólvora lhe invadiu as narinas de uma forma mais intensa. Semi-serrou os olhos enquanto aproveitava a sensação agradável que o cheiro lhe trazia, era quase... uma lembrança...

Ela manteve por mais alguns segundos, na espera de que a lembrança finalmente se formasse na sua mente, completa ou, pelo menos mais límpida. Mas não conseguiu nada além da certeza que o odor era constante em sua vida recente.

"Óbvio, Hermione, você morava com eles, afinal."

E, ao abrir os olhos, já completamente dentro do quarto, os detalhes diversos que encontrou a fizeram esquecer completamente do porque estava ali, ou então, teria simplesmente olhado o relógio de ponteiros que ficava bem em frente à porta e se retirado.

O aposento era pequeno para duas pessoas, ou pelo menos duas pessoas do tamanho deles, sem contar que os gêmeos eram, por assim dizer, espaçosos.

Para sua surpresa, o lugar não possuía camas, ou uma beliche, como aquela da casa dos Weasley. No quarto só havia uma escrivaninha no centro, ladeada por estantes com pilhas e pilhas de papel. Nos cantos, algumas caixas que lhe lembravam as do depósito da loja e no chão, dois colchonetes, com a roupa de cama totalmente desarrumadas.

Ela levou a mão à cintura, e soltou um muxoxo antes de começar a arrumar os lençóis, por impulso. Sua mania de organização foi mais forte que o seu instinto de sobrevivência. Se Fred ou George lhe encontrasse mexendo em suas coisas ela estaria com os dias contados. Porém, Hermione se quer lembrou-se do apego excessivo dos ruivos a segredos.

Após arrumar os colchonetes e deixá-los com uma aparência ao menos confortável, já que não considerava o chão um local apropriado, "_Aliás, por que eles dormiam no chão?"_, voltou à atenção para a estante de papeis mais próxima. Mas antes de começar a arrumá-las, observou alguns papeis sobre a escrivaninha.

Contas.

Somas, multiplicações, divisões, subtrações em suas mais diferentes possibilidades. Certamente as contas referentes à loja...

O seu serviço.

Sentou-se na cadeira para ler um dos pergaminhos com mais cuidado, e, ao retirar um deles do lugar ela viu um novo porta-retratos escondido sob a papelada.

Riu ao se reconhecer na foto, recebendo um beijo duplo dos rapazes. Eles realmente haviam se tornado grandes amigos. Um rápido pensamento lhe passou pela mente ao imaginar quantas fotos de família haveriam escondidas sob aquela bagunça, mas continuou a admirar o beijo que não lembrava ter recebido, se repetir vez após outra, seguido por uma gargalhada feliz.

-Hermi? – ela levantou os olhos, num susto, ao identificar George na entrada do quarto – o que você esta fazendo aqui?

Boa pergunta. O que era mesmo?

-Estava procurando um relógio. Não há nenhum na casa inteira.

Ele deu de ombros ao se aproximar.

-Não somos muito apegados em horário, se esqueceu?

-É... eu me esqueci. – brincou, fazendo piada da própria desgraça. E então levantou-se da mesa, ainda segurando a foto nas mãos, sem perceber – Desculpe a intromissão, George, não achei que se importariam...

-Não nos importamos. – respondeu rapidamente – Não com você. Já o _Roniquinho_ sabe que tem que manter certa distância das nossas coisas. – sorriu divertido – Para o próprio bem dele.

Então o olhar do ruivo passeou por toda a produção que ela havia feito.

-Ah, eu me arrumei para o Ron. – os olhos de George voltaram a encarar os seus, como se ela tivesse dito algo errado ou estranho. Certamente ela não costumava fazer aquilo com freqüência – Pensei em jantar com ele. Não passamos muito tempo juntos desde que eu saí do hospital. – deu de ombros.

-Claro.

Ele caminhou os poucos passos que os separavam, pegou o porta-retrato de sua mão e se pois a observá-lo. Sorriu.

-Você lembra desse dia? – perguntou vagamente, ainda olhando a imagem – Ah, desculpe, Hermi... – ele levantou a cabeça para encará-la, parecendo realmente sem graça pelo comentário – Claro que não lembra...

-Tudo bem. – ela disse, balançando a mão para que ele esquecesse o fato – Foi um dia especial? – ela perguntou ao vê-lo voltar os olhos melancólicos para a imagem. Definitivamente a guerra mudara a todos eles, em demasia. Quando em sua vida pensara em ver tal expressão no rosto de um dos gêmeos?

-É, pode se dizer que sim. - deu de ombros enquanto voltava o porta-retratos para a escrivaninha – Estávamos comemorando.

-O que?

-O fato de você ter decidido que viria morar aqui. Digo, vocês.

Ela pareceu confusa.

-Ron não estava presente?

-Ele nunca está. – a resposta saiu mais seca do que gostaria, por isso sorriu – Não me olhe assim. Eu e o Fred sempre achamos que o Ron não te dava a devida atenção, você sabe disso.

Sabia. Não fora uma nem duas vezes que ela escutou as alfinetadas que os gêmeos davam no irmão mais novo, quando eles começaram a namorar... Ou mesmo antes, quando o rapaz ainda era imaturo o suficiente para não admitir que gostava dela.

Sorriu.

-Vocês costumavam dizer que iam _"passar a frente dele"_ caso não tomasse atitude nenhum...

-E passamos. – disse ele apoiando o corpo na escrivaninha. E, diante de um olhar surpreso e confuso que ela lhe deva, completou – O que essa cabecinha pervertida está pensando? – riu – Estou falando que no fim das contas somos nós que estamos do seu lado sempre... – cruzou os braços sobre o peito, numa postura que se não fosse do seu cunhado, Hermione poderia até confessar que era sexy - Ele nunca tem tempo para você... Nem para ele. – deu de ombros – Embora isso não me importe nem um pouco.

Ela riu um pouco da expressão displicente que ele fazia, dando-lhe um tapa leve no ombro.

-Ele é seu irmão, George.

-Não costumo confessar isso em público, sabe.

-Bobo. – ela lhe deu um leve empurrão, para também encostar na escrivaninha, ao seu lado. Soltou um suspiro – Pediram para que eu voltasse ao hospital após o feriado, - comentou, mudando totalmente o assunto – para refazer alguns exames e verificar o progresso da minha memória nesse regresso a vida cotidiana...

-Isso é amanhã.

-É...

-Está preocupada com o que?

Preocupada? Nem ela havia se dado conta que estava preocupada com aquilo, ainda, mas agora, após ouvir a afirmação de George, se deu conta de que a idéia de voltar ao hospital realmente lhe preocupava... Assim como a idéia de não ter memória.

Deu de ombros, encabulada.

-Não tive nenhuma melhora... Já faz três dias que eu acordei e, bom, se uma reunião de Natal não me ajudou, não imagino o que possa ajudar... Estou com medo.

-Você se preocupa demais, Hermi. – mais uma vez ele rodou o braço por sobre o seu ombro a abraçando, e novamente ela achou aquilo muito reconfortante – Sempre se preocupou. Os medi-bruxos terão uma solução para isso. E se não tiverem, bom, não importa... Faremos uma reunião, o que acha? Juntamos todo mundo e cada um te conta um pouco do que foi esse período que esqueceu... – riu – Vai ser divertido ver o Roniquinho tentando te explicar algumas coisas na frente de todos.

Ela o acompanhou na gargalhada. Realmente imaginar Ron falando sobre as noites de sexo deles na frente da família inteira era no mínimo engraçado.

Desencostou da escrivaninha e se afastou do abraço reconfortante ao lembrar da sua produção para o marido.

-Então, você não disse o que achou? – perguntou, se mostrando para o rapaz.

Ele soltou um muxoxo.

-Linda. – ele desencostou também e seguiu para a porta dizendo – Então sugiro que vá trocar de roupa, definitivamente o Roniquinho não merece tudo isso.

* * *

Respondendo:

**Malu: **_Sacanagem não, é apenas para chamar mais atenção... ahauahuahua esperamos que goste desse cap. e comente..._

**Lady:** _Ainda tem mto mistério pela frente, Lady... ahauhauahua Esperamos que goste de verdade desse cap. e comente..._

_Beijos pessoas_

_Até o próximo cap._

_Mira e Fla_


	5. Vidro

**Capítulo 4**

**Vidro**

Fred deu um sobressalto ao ouvir o barulho que a porta as suas costas fez ao ser batida fortemente. Olhou para trás a tempo de ver o irmão idêntico chutar a primeira caixa de material que via pela frente.

-Quebrar nosso estoque não vai adiantar muita coisa, sabe... - comentou.

-Então faça o favor de subir e ver o que está acontecendo. - disse George apontando a escada que dava para o apartamento.

Fred encarou-o por alguns momentos, tentando entender o que se passava.

-E chutar as coisas vai resolver esse pequeno... "problema"?

-Vá ver e depois me diga se quebrar alguma coisa resolve ou não! - chiou irritado.

Fred cruzou os braços, esperando pacientemente que o gêmeo lhe dissesse algo mais elucidativo. Não eram dados a estouros de raiva, nenhum dos dois. Costumavam resolver as coisas no momento em que aconteciam, ou então, arquitetar um plano mirabolante para se vingarem. Só havia uma pessoa no mundo que conseguia os tirar do sério daquele jeito, sem receber um pagamento devido por isso.

-Diga de uma vez, o que aconteceu?

-Ela está lá em cima. Toda arrumada... _Para ele_.

-Natural, ele é o _marido_ dela... O que você queria?

Poucos sabiam, mas quando conversavam entre si e sem ninguém por perto, era possível perceber certas diferenças de personalidade entre os gêmeos. A principal delas, o temperamento explosivo dos Weasley, que não se destacava tanto no mais velho. Fred costumava se manter calmo, enquanto George tinha mais dificuldade para o mesmo.

-Ele não a merece... - murmurou o George, ainda irritado – Nunca mereceu.

Se encararam por alguns segundos, até que George abaixou o olhar. Fred se aproximou do irmão, colocando as duas mãos em seus ombros.

-É melhor assim, lembra? – o outro fez que sim, sem encará-lo. Fred sabia que aquilo não o impediria de fazer algo - Sei bem que ele não a merece... Mas o que podemos fazer agora?

Ele deixou um sorriso malicioso rasgar sua face ao encarar o irmão.

-George... Não.

-Eu não disse, nada, caro irmão.

Os dois pares de olhos de um verde idêntico passaram mais alguns segundos se encarando, até que um deles cedeu.

-O que tem em mente?

-Nada, apenas pensando nas possibilidades.

-Quais?

-Um atraso, algo parecido. Só não consegui pensar em _como_.

Fred sorriu e balançou a cabeça, quase que concordando.

-Lino ainda trabalha ali por perto? – perguntou, e após a concordância de cabeça do outro o sorriso dele se igualou ao do gêmeo - Vou comprar café... - disse simplesmente, se virando na direção da porta - Aproveito e passo por alguma lareira comunitária e falo com ele. Cuide da loja enquanto isso.

~*~

Ao final do longo dia de trabalho, os gêmeos subiram as escadas, cansados.

George foi o primeiro a entrar na sala e, ao contemplar o sofá, seu rosto se contorcendo em um sorriso. O irmão parou ao seu lado e repetiu o gesto ao ver que a morena dormira enquanto esperava pelo marido.

O rosto sereno, a saia do vestido descobrindo mais coxa do que deveria por conta da posição. George estava certo quando disse que ela estava linda, e que, definitivamente, Ron não a merecia.

Se revezaram num banho rápido e se arrumaram em tempo recorde. Em menos de dez minutos George já estava novamente próximo ao sofá, e tocando-lhe o ombro dela de leve, a acordou.

Hermione parecia desorientada, pensando talvez que a madeixa vermelha próxima ao seu rosto fosse de Ron, mas os olhos verdes e não azuis logo lhe deram a dica de que não era ele.

-Ah, oi George, acho que cochilei... – disse se espreguiçando – O Ron... já chegou? - bocejou enquanto falava, olhando devagar para os lados.

-Ainda não, ele...

-Não? – ela se levantou do sofá num impulso - Eu não acredito... Estou aqui há horas esperando e ele ainda não chegou?

-Hermi, - disse Fred que aparecia na sala, abotoando um último botão de camisa - ...O trabalho do cara é imprevisível.

-Mas esse tempo todo? - respondeu olhando tanto para Fred quanto para George. E após um dar de ombro deles ela suspirou - Que seja, vou me trocar...

-Não. - ela olhou George quando ele respondeu rapidamente. – Nós pensamos que...

-...Aproveitando que está assim... – disse Fred.

-...O que acha sairmos para jantar? - terminou George, sorrindo para a morena.

-Como assim? Jantar com vocês?

-Isso. – disse Fred.

-Você já está arrumada mesmo... - comentou o outro.

Hermione ponderou um momento, tentando decidir se tinha ânimo ainda para sair. Percebeu que tinha passado horas demais naquele sofá esperando por alguém que não viria e decidiu não importar-se mais com isso.

-Certo, - sorriu para eles - Vamos. Eu estou morrendo de fome.

George lhe esticava o braço, que Hermione aceitou de bom gosto enquanto Fred lhe indicava o caminho para a chaminé, mesmo ela sendo à alguns passos de onde eles estavam.

-Alguma preferência? – perguntou, quando os três já estavam na frente do objeto.

-Ah... – ela olhou de um para o outro – Na verdade não, mas... – sorriu para George – Eu queria conhecer o lugar que a gente tirou aquela foto.

Ele não pode conter o sorriso que se alastrou como estopim de pólvora por toda a face, lhe iluminando o rosto.

-Seu desejo é uma ordem.

-Bela escolha. – completou Fred entrando na lareira – "Bertorelli's".

Ela o seguiu, após ele desaparecer em meio às chamas verdes. Quando chegaram no recinto, a surpresa fora bastante agradável. Apesar de pequeno o lugar era bem aconchegante; pequenas mesas redondas de madeira se espalhavam pelo salão rodeadas por duas, no máximo três cadeiras feitas do mesmo material, com entalhos simples.

Fred a esperava pacientemente observar o local, certamente esperando que ela se lembrasse, mas logo lhe esticou a mão para que ela o seguisse.

George surgiu na lareira logo em seguida, e os acompanhou de perto, a abraçando pela cintura gentilmente.

-Quer sentar na sua mesa favorita? – perguntou.

-Eu tenho uma mesa favorita?

Fred riu enquanto ainda a guiava para o outro lado do salão, onde era possível ver que a parede era toda feita de vidro.

Ao se aproximarem ela logo identificou o motivo daquele ser seu lugar predileto, dali, era possível ver toda a cidade de Londres, que se estendia a baixo deles, parecendo um mar de luzes.

-"Bertorelli's" é uma rede famosa... – disse Fred, puxando a cadeira para que ela se sentasse.

-De restaurantes trouxas... – completou George sentando-se do seu lado direito.

-Você deve ter ouvido falar, não? – ela concordou enquanto Fred ocupava a cadeira vazia, do seu outro lado.

Bertorelli's já era um restaurante muito famoso pela esplendorosa comida italiana que serviam, mesmo antes da época que não recordava.

-Esse é o único restaurante do Bertorelli's...

-...exclusivo para bruxos. – fora a vez de Fred completar o raciocínio do irmão.

-Nossa... É... Magnífico. A vista é incrível.

-Sim, é sim... Não é a toa que é a sua preferida.

Ela voltou o sorriso para Fred.

-Verdade, sou boa de escolhas, não sou? – ele concordou prontamente - A comida também é boa, espero? Por que eu estou morrendo de fome.

-Boa é... – disse George dando de ombros enquanto chamava o garçom com um estalar de dedos – o problema é que eles têm mania de fazê-la a moda trouxa...

-...Dizem que fica melhor...

-...O que é uma bobagem. – disse encarando o garçom que já lhe esticava um menu – Ah, não, obrigado, veja para nós um _Rosotti Primavera al Vermonth_...

-E uma _Scaloppina de Vitello allá Milanese_...

Ela os olhou com certa indignação enquanto o garçom anotava o pedido.

-Eu não tenho o direito de escolher?

-Para que? – perguntou Fred.

-Você sempre pede isso.

-Mas, se que quer tanto escolher...

-...Traga o menu de vinhos, por favor. – pediu George ao garçom – Escolha as bebidas.

Ela fez cara de satisfeita e se pois a ler atentamente a listagem entregue pelo garçom.

-Quero esse. – disse apontando com o dedo um dos títulos da lista e devolvendo o menu ao rapaz.

Mas quando ele se afastou uma dúvida lhe surgiu.

-Será que posso beber?

Os gêmeos deram de ombro juntos.

-Acho que sim...

-Você não está tomando nenhuma medicação...

-E além do mais...

-Você nunca toma...

-...Mais do que um cálice.

Ela olhava de um para o outro enquanto falavam. Era uma situação deveras engraçada já que estava sentada no meio deles. Tanto que no final Hermione começou a rir, moderadamente.

-Vocês vão me deixar tonta desse jeito, rapazes.

-Talvez seja essa a intenção... – gracejou George, apoiando o braço nas costas da cadeira dela.

-É claro que não é essa a intenção. – disse Fred, tirando o braço do irmão do lugar e colocando o seu próprio – A intenção é que a Hermi aqui tenha momentos agradáveis.

-E mate a fome... – ele empurrou o braço de Fred e, após um segundo de empurra empurra, os dois acabaram por dividir as costas da cadeira dela, "irmãmente", como faziam com tudo, aliás.

A conversa prosseguiu animadamente. Falaram sobre futilidades, vez ou outra tocando em alguma questão que instigava a curiosidade da mulher.

Ela perguntou sobre a situação política no Ministério, as posições de Harry e Ron e todos os seus amigos, o que faziam, com quem estavam, se já tinham filhos ou não, se ela já conhecia as crianças.

Os gêmeos respondiam a tudo sem parecer se cansarem. Ela perguntava dos dias que ela sabia ter vivido mas não lembrava, de como havia sido a festa de casamento dos amigos, por exemplo, ou o batizado de Karl. Vez ou outra Hermione tinha a impressão que eles trocavam olhares e ensaiavam alguma resposta, mas devia ser só imaginação mesmo, já que não havia motivo para que eles lhe escondessem coisas tão banais como aquelas.

Eram frivolidades de sua vida as quais se entristecia cada vez que percebia não lembrar, mas ao lado dos gêmeos, tal tristeza não era permitida.

Eles se alternavam em imitar os amigos e parentes a cada nova narração, com destaque para as imitações de Percy e, é claro de Ron quando mau-humorado - o que, perto dos gêmeos, era bastante comum.

Evitaram falar muito da guerra, apenas lhe explicaram como Harry derrotou Voldemort e como os comensais foram caindo um a um após a morte do líder.

E quando a comida chegou eles se puseram a saboreá-la em meio a explanação sobre como, após a entrada de Hermione, as Gemialidades Weasley tornara-se um negócio lucrativo e em franca expansão.

-Nossa, fazemos uma equipe e tanto, pelo visto. – comentou, quando soube o quanto a loja lucrou no semestre anterior.

-Um trio perfeito. – disse Fred apontando o pingente no seu colar – Como os Três Pontos que você esta usando...

Ela olhou a peça mais atentamente, se lembrando das informações que já lera sobre o símbolo.

-Por isso me deram de presente?

George fez que sim.

-É uma forma de agradecer a ajuda.

-De agradecer por tudo...

-Tem mais? – ela perguntou risonha para Fred.

-É, tem, mas é melhor não falarmos...

-...Você vai ficar muito convencida.

Uma música começou a tocar ao fundo, tornando o lugar ainda mais agradável.

Hermione virou-se na cadeira, olhando para trás, vendo do outro lado do salão, a banda que começara a tocar.

Segurava o encosto da cadeira, tentando se manter de olho na banda, mas aquela posição não era nada confortável, tinha que ficar com metade do tronco virado, seu pescoço começava a reclamar, e foi quando sentiu a mão de George a puxando.

O olhou enquanto ele a aproximava, encostando-a em seu corpo, com o intuito de deixá-la em uma posição mais confortável, apoiada entre o peito e o ombro dele, um dos braços em sua cintura.

Respirou fundo, sentindo a música entrar em sua mente, acalmando qualquer preocupação e puxou sua taça de vinho, bebendo um gole. Era a terceira taça, e os gêmeos disseram que só tomava uma taça. Eles deveriam ter se enganado.

Sentiu-se confortável na posição que estava, e apesar de ser estranho estar tão confortável com alguém que não era Ron, Hermione sentia que aquilo não era errado. Era como uma antiga sensação, algo perdido com sua memória. Sorriu quando a música se tornou mais lenta, feita para se dançar junto... Ela via alguns casais indo para a pista de dança, se abraçando de forma carinhosa, seus dedos se entrelaçando e ficavam a se mexer lentamente pela pista, um ouvindo a respiração do outro.

Aconchegou-se mais um pouco, arrumando-se mais em George, ouvindo-o rir. Riu também o olhando de lado, vendo que ele a encarava.

Olhou para Fred, o ruivo a encarava, um pouco sério. Não entendeu o que aquele olhar significava, e pouco entendeu quando ele se levantou e esticou a mão para ela.

-Quer dançar?

Hermione o fitou por alguns segundos, olhando para sua mão estendida e depois se voltou novamente para George, que lhe encarava com um meio sorriso em seus lábios. Passou a língua por sobre os lábios, sentindo o gosto do batom, subiu os olhos até os olhos verdes de Fred, e levantou-se, segurando a mão dele.

Ele sorriu ao vê-la segurar sua mão e sem entrelaçar os dedos, apenas de mãos dadas, seguiram para a pista. Num tom arteiro ele lhe envolveu a cintura e a puxou para mais perto. Sorriu ao vê-la lhe olhar assustada, mas ainda assim sorrindo.

-Vai com calma garanhão... – brincou enquanto começaram a dançar – Não estou acostumada a ser tão bem tratada pro vocês dois.

-Você não costuma reclamar.

Fred qviu ue ela não deveria estar acostumada com seu jeito com ela, mas era como a tratava fazia tantos anos que nem lembrava-se de como fazer de outro jeito. Era automático. Claro, não queria deixar a mulher assustada, nem afastá-la, mas era uma reação normal abraçá-la, fazer carinho em seu rosto...

Hermione olhou para baixo, olhando para a camisa do acompanhante, sentindo os olhos dele em si. Se sentiu estranha e ao mesmo tempo não. Não era possível ser uma traição a Ron, era? Afinal, aqueles eram os irmãos dele; os irmãos brincalhões que adoravam tirá-lo do sério e que, provavelmente, tinham prazer em fazer-lhe ciúmes a usando; e, de qualquer forma ela estava apenas dançando. Apenas isso. Deveria poder dançar com seus cunhados ou com os amigos de Ron, já que ele nunca estava próximo para dançar com ela.

E, pensando nisso, apoiou a cabeça no peito de Fred, meio tonta por conta das taças de vinhos a mais. Fechou os olhos, movendo os pés como ele fazia, deixando que a levasse.

O ruivo teve plena certeza de que algo estava errado com ela, mas nada disse, apenas continuou a dançar no ritmo lento da música romântica. A sua volta estavam casais aos beijos, abraços e carinhos. Ele segurou Hermione junto de si, as mãos deles ainda juntas. Quem não os conhecesse poderia até dizer que eram um casal, e Fred riu ao pesar nisso e no que Roniquinho faria se os visse agora.

Ele a ouviu respirar fundo, encostando o rosto de lado em seu peito, respirando com mais rapidez. Tinha algo de errado com ela, mas Hermione nunca diria, ela nunca dizia.

Afastou-a de seu corpo devagar, seus pés nunca errando o passo ou perdendo o ritmo. Fitou-a segurando sua cintura de forma delicada, apenas apoiando a mão no corpo dela. Ela o encarou, um sorriso sincero nos lábios. Em seguida olhou para o lado, na direção da pequena banda, e depois virou o rosto na direção da mesa que ocupavam.

Viu George sorrindo na direção deles, mas não da maneira convencional. Um sorriso diferente do que normalmente via.

-Você está bem? – sentiu Fred sussurrar em seu ouvido, e acenou positivamente enquanto ainda tentava identificar o que diferenciava o sorriso com que George os fitava dos demais – Hum, não está não...

Ela voltou a encará-lo meio indignada.

-Por que diz isso?

-Porque você sempre briga com a gente quando fazemos essa pergunta, isso se você realmente estiver bem.

-Ela bebeu demais... – era a voz de George, perto do seu ouvido também, com um sobressalto ela o percebeu atrás de si – Foi isso.

-Eu estou bem... – ronronou, sem seu habitual tom autoritário, sem perceber que o corpo mole se apoiava mais uma vez no peitoral de George.

-Não quer ir embora? – Fred perguntou. A música que dançavam havia terminado e outra do mesmo estilo começara.

Ela fez que não.

-Eu quero dançar.

Ela sentiu a vibração do peito de George quando ele riu.

-Eu danço essa com ela. – ele disse para Fred, que concordou, se afastando.

Ele a virou de forma menos delicada que Fred, ou talvez essa impressão fosse mesmo efeito do álcool em excesso. A segurou pela cintura, mãos mais firmes a guiando pelo salão, muito embora não saíssem muito do lugar.

Ele apoiou a testa na dela, no intuito de olhá-la melhor, mas Hermione não percebeu.

-Fred já disse que está muito bonita hoje? – ela fez que não – Mais é um incompetente mesmo... – ela riu da piadinha – Você está muito bonita, Hermi... – sussurrou de uma forma que a deixou sem graça, talvez por que a voz tenha lhe arrepiado um pouco a nuca, ou talvez, por que o álcool a deixava com a sensibilidade exagerada.

Duvidava que o tom que George usara fosse realmente galanteador, o mais provável era se tratar de uma brincadeira doce que ela, por culpa do vinho, não conseguiu distinguir.

Sorriu em resposta.

-Vocês estão me acostumando mal, sabia...

-É exatamente essa a intenção. – ela o encarou curiosa, e com um sorriso arteiro ele concluiu – Talvez assim você aprenda que o Roniquinho não serve para você e largue dele.

Ela soltou uma doce gargalhada.

-Você implica demais com ele, George.

-Não implico não. – fingiu-se ofendido - Ele merece cada coisa que fazemos com ele. Por exemplo, hoje... Eu jamais deixaria uma mulher tão bonita para ficar correndo atrás de bruxos das trevas por ai... E garanto que Fred também não.

-Eu não quero falar disso. – disse ela, encostando a cabeça no ombro dele e o abraçando mais, enquanto dançavam.

Por isso não viu o sorriso exagerado que George abriu ao ouvi-la pronunciar a frase.

-Você quem manda.

A noite não demorou muito mais para acabar. Após pagar a conta Fred foi obrigado a ir buscá-los na pista de dança, um tempo depois, já que pelo irmão gêmeo ele não sairia dali nunca mais, mesmo que sua parceira já estivesse praticamente dormindo em seu ombro.

~*~

Quando chegaram em casa, Fred, o primeiro a sair da lareira, ficou encarando a pessoa que estava parada de pé, perto do sofá, olhando a movimentação dos três com raiva.

Ele sorriu de lado, cutucou George, que, ao reparar a cara carrancuda do irmão caçula, imitou-lhe o gesto.

Hermione nada fez, somente olhou para Ron, sonolenta. Não se lembrava da visão estar tão embaçada, nem de estar tão cansada. Viu Ron encarando-a, parecendo esperar por alguma explicação, algum tipo de resposta que ela não sabia dizer qual seria. Percebeu-se então ainda abraçada a George, imaginou ser esse o motivo do olhar carrancudo do marido, então, buscou endireitar a postura, para poder se manter em pé sozinha. Não foi muito feliz, porém.

-Onde estavam? – perguntou Ron aos irmãos.

-Fomos levar Hermi para jantar. – respondeu Fred, enquanto George levava morena até o sofá, e após acomodá-la, sentou-se ao lado dela.

-Não podiam ter comido nada por aqui? – o tom de voz do mais novo era duro e rasgante, mas obviamente os gêmeos não pareceram se importar.

-Ela se arrumou toda... – começou Fred.

-...Para sair com você...

-...Mas como você não veio...

-...decidimos levá-la para jantar. – completou George, estampando um sorriso maior ainda já que a alteração de coloração já tomava conta do rosto de Ron.

Porém o caçula dos homens Weasley havia ganhado um pouco de paciência, com os anos. Respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma, então encarou a morena.

Olhos meio baixos, a cabeça parecendo rodar numa circunferência quase inexistente.

-Hermione, o que tem? – perguntou Ron olhando-a com mais atenção.

-Nada... – ela murmurou em resposta, enquanto levava a mão à testa, tentando fazer com que o mundo parasse de rodar – Estou com sono. Se me dão licença... – beijou o rosto de George mais demoradamente do que Ron achava ser necessário, depois se levantou, e repetiu o gesto com Fred.

-Obrigada rapazes, a noite foi ótima. – falou antes de passar por Ron, abraçando-o de forma apertada e depositando um beijo leve em seus lábios – Boa noite.

Seguiu para o quarto cantarolando baixinho, lembrando das músicas que dançara, da comida deliciosa que comera, da noite divertida que Fred e George proporcionaram para ela.

Ele esperou a porta do quarto se fechar, com seu barulho típico de rangedura para se voltar de forma agressiva na direção dos irmãos.

-Mas que _merda_ foi essa?

Os gêmeos trocaram olhares divertidos antes de voltarem a encará-lo.

-Que _merda_ é essa... - disse George se levantando e caminhando para perto do irmão gêmeo.

-...Perguntamos nós! – completou Fred cruzando os braços sobre o peito, ação que foi sincronizada com a de George.

-Era _seu_ dever levá-la para jantar. – acusou o outro.

-Ela passou a tarde se arrumando...

-...ficando linda...

-...para _você._

-E você não veio. – completou George ao que Fred se aproximou, falando bem baixo com Ron.

-Ela ficou chateada, só a levamos para jantar.

-...E dançamos com ela. – ressaltou o outro, fazendo Fred lhe lançou um olhar de censura, era suposto que a dança ficasse apenas entre eles... Mas ao que parecia George não dividia a mesma opinião, já que deu de ombros despreocupado.

-E além da dança? – a voz do caçula tornou-se triste novamente.

-Nada, foi apenas a dança. – ao contrário de George, Fred não gostava de ver Ron assim.

E, ao contrário de George, também, ele tão pouco queria que a conversa terminasse em socos e pontapés.

-Ela... Se lembrou de algo?

-Não... – Fred balançou a cabeça de forma negativa – Acredito que seja muito cedo para isso... – colocou as duas mãos no bolso da calça, a tristeza tão incomum a eles parecendo se apoderar das suas feições – Mas, amanhã ela deve voltar ao hospital. Combinei com o George de levá-la, já que você estará trabalhando e assim ele cuida da loja. Acho que... – ele olhou para o gêmeo, que ainda trazia a cara carrancuda, irritado pela falha que o caçula tivera com Hermione; depois voltou a encarar Ron, a feição tão parecida com a de George que, quem olhasse-os agora chegaria a pensar que eles eram os gêmeos ali - ...Vai ser melhor assim. Vocês não me parecem em condições de dar a ela algum apoio.

Ron e George pararam de se encarar para voltar os olhos, faiscantes de algo que beirava a raiva, para Fred. Ele, no entanto, deu de ombros e cruzou a sala, seguindo na direção do seu próprio quarto.

-Não adianta terem vontade de se matar. – comentou enquanto andava – Hermione é a nossa prioridade agora, acho bom deixarmos nossas diferenças para depois que ela melhorar.

Após ficarem sozinhos, George e Ron voltaram a se encarar de forma raivosa. E enganasse quem pensava que aquela não era exatamente a intenção de Fred ao se retirar dizendo aquelas palavras.

-O que foi _Roniquinho_? ciúmes? – alfinetou o mais velho, trocando a expressão carrancuda por um novo sorriso malicioso.

O outro bufou em resposta, dando-lhe as costas na seqüência.

-Ron, quando vai aprender a cuidar do que você tem? Isso não vai durar para sempre...

As palavras surtiram o efeito desejado. Ronald desistiu de deixá-lo falando sozinho, voltou-se novamente em sua direção e o questionou, cruzando os braços.

-Fale de uma vez o que quer dizer, George... – a voz um pouco mais alta do que deveria

-Ela sofre de perda de memória... - deu de ombros - ...eu tomaria cuidado.

-Então tomem cuidado _vocês._ - rosnou ameaçadoramente.

O gêmeo andou os poucos passos que os separavam sem perder o tom de deboche na voz.

-Ora, ora, maninho, está resolvendo virar homem finalmente? Vai nos enfrentar? É isso?

-É por isso que estou aqui, esqueceu? – sorriu de lado, imitando a malícia que George costumava usar – Agora deixe-me ir deitar, minha mulher está me esperando... Na nossa cama...

George lhe segurou o braço quando ele tentou lhe virar as costas.

-Ron, não se atreva!

Ele soltou-se com um puxão forte.

-Essa história está apenas começando, George. Por isso não me irrite... Já faz tempo que eu cresci e, talvez, vocês não vão saber lidar com isso.

E dizendo isso se retirou, deixando um George pensativo para trás.

_Pensativo sobre se deveria ir lá e matá-lo enquanto dormia ou colocar um veneno no café que ele bebia pela __manhã..._

**

* * *

**

**Malu: **_Esse cap. respondeu algumas perguntas? Criou mais? Ahuahauhauha_

_Comente, amore..._

**Lady Aquila: **_Sim, milhões de questões... mas será que vc já sabe o que eles fizeram? Ahauahuahua Comente, hein?_

**Pankadinha:** _Demoramos? Espero que não... Comente, sim?_

**Anailuj Gatti:** _Essa fic ainda vai provocar mtos problemas de saúde no povo... ahauahuahua Gostou desse cap.? Comente, ta?_

_E Obrigada! _

**_Comentem?_**

**_Bjos Fla e Mira_**


	6. Rachadura

**Capitulo 5**

**Rachadura**

Ron acordou sentindo-se cansado, não conseguira dormir direito. As palavras de seu irmão ainda martelavam em sua cabeça, ele realmente podia perdê-la a qualquer momento.

Tinha que tomar alguma atitude... Tinha que fazer Hermione perceber o quanto gostava dela, o quanto a queria. Que se importava.

Olhou para o lado, e se deparou com a imagem serena dela dormindo. Pelo menos a bebida a ajudara em algo, não houve pesadelo como soubera ter havido na noite anterior, pelos gêmeos, na manhã seguinte.

Mexeu-se bem devagar na cama para não acordá-la, mas não foi feliz, assim que levantou ela se espreguiçou, abrindo os olhos e se deparando com seu olhar preocupado.

-Desculpe, não queria te acordar.

Ela sorriu em resposta.

-Não me acordou. - disse ainda esticando o corpo. O olhou sentando na cama e sorrindo. - Você chegou tarde.

-Muito trabalho. - disse Ron, um sorriso se formando em seus lábios. Ele apoiou-se em um dos braços, voltando a deitar ao seu lado – Eu não tenho te dado muita atenção... Desculpe. – levou a mão aos cabelos dela, hesitou por um momento, até que finalmente ela pode senti-lo acariciar os cachos, com cautela – Estou tão acostumado a você ser forte e não precisar de ninguém que... Acho que não sei bem o que fazer quando precisa...

Ela deu de ombros fingindo não se importar, mas adorou o carinho e a atenção que finalmente ele lhe dava. Sorriu mais uma vez.

-Tudo bem. Fred me disse que você é muito exigido no trabalho. – ela se pôs a acariciar a barba que começava a surgir no rosto do marido.

Ele continuou a acariciar-lhe os cabelos.

-Normalmente eu e o Harry dividimos o trabalho, mas ele está em lua-de-mel e eu prometi segurar as pontas até ele voltar. Se soubesse que você ia precisar tanto de mim não teria prometido nada. – a mão descera do cabelo e ele começou a acariciar-lhe a boca, com o dedo indicador - Se bem que duvido que Harry ou Ginny saíssem em lua de mel se soubessem que você ficou em coma.

-Eles não sabem? - ele fez que não - Que bom, ia detestar atrapalhar um momento que eles esperaram tanto...

-Souberam que você caiu e se machucou... Mas não contamos que perdeu parte da memória. Não sei se você percebeu na noite de Natal, mas não contamos para ninguém, - sorriu - só quem sabe disso sou eu, o Fred e o George. Achamos que você preferiria decidir sozinha para quem contar...

Ela lhe deu um leve selinho.

-É impressionante como você me conhece.

Doeu ouvir aquilo, mas Ron disfarçou muito bem.

Não fora dele a idéia de deixar que a própria Hermione decidisse quem saberia da sua nova dificuldade, claro. Ele tinha que assumir, não a conhecia tão bem quanto os gêmeos. George estava certo quando dizia que ele nunca lhe dera a devida atenção e que um dia a perderia por isso...

Não de novo.

-Eu... Estive pensando... Harry e Ginny voltam hoje da Lua-de-Mel e... – ela aguardava pacientemente que o marido continuasse a falar, sem entender o porquê de tanta hesitação – Queria passar mais tempo com você. – Concluiu.

-O que tem em mente, Ron?

A idéia surgiu como um feixe de luz em meio à escuridão, assim como o sorriso arteiro que a muito não deixava trasnbordar por sua face.

-Acho que também mereço uma folga, não? Estou pensando em tirar uma licença de alguns dias também... E quem sabe te levar para passear... O que acha?

-Uma viagem?

Ele concordou com a cabeça, ao que Hermione se levantou num pulo, sentando na cama, animada.

-Ah! Ron seria ótimo! Para onde iríamos?

Ele se virou na cama, apoiando o tronco em seus dois cotovelos enquanto se divertia com a empolgação súbita dela.

-Para onde você quiser...

Ela o beijou novamente, e dessa vez, Ron não a afastou quando ela aprofundou o contato. A mão dele subiu pelas suas costas, trazendo-a para mais junto de si, até que Hermione afastou o rosto lhe sorriu encabulada.

-Estou com fome...

-Tudo bem, eu também não tenho muito tempo até sair para o trabalho... – levantou-se e esticou a mão para ela - Venha, vamos tomar café.

Os dois saíram do quarto de mãos dadas, fato que foi logo percebido pelos gêmeos, assim que entraram na cozinha.

Os irmãos se olharam brevemente.

-Bom dia rapazes. – disse ela, feliz.

-Bom dia. – responderam os dois juntos, abrindo sorrisos fingidos para o caçula, que sentava na cadeira a frente deles, após ter acomodado a esposa ao seu lado.

-Dormiram bem? - ela perguntou pegando um copo e colocando suco.

Os dois deram de ombros, fazendo-a olhá-los com curiosidade.

-Pode se dizer que... – começou Fred.

-...dormimos bem, sim.

A resposta não convenceu Hermione, mas ela apenas balançou a cabeça e pegou um pedaço de bolo.

-E você? O vinho lhe fez mal? – dessa vez era George quem começara a falar.

-Porque você bebeu mais que o normal, sabe... –completou Fred.

Ela sorriu, antes de negar com a cabeça.

-Vocês a deixaram beber demais... – murmurou Ron.

-Não vai comer nada, Roniquinho? – perguntou Fred, ignorando o seu resmungo.

-Café?

A questão feita de repente e tão fora do contexto só fez aumentar as suspeitas do ruivo quanto ao que realmente havia na garrafa de café que tão prontamente George lhe oferecera. Ele acenou negativamente em resposta.

-Ora, eu o passei agorinha, irmãozinho querido... – continuou o outro, deixando a mostra o tom cínico nas palavras.

-E é exatamente por isso que eu prefiro o café frio do Ministério.

George deu de ombros, colocando um pouco de café no próprio copo e bebendo em seguida, sorrindo cinicamente para ele, parecendo saber de suas desconfianças e achar graça disso. E mesmo assim, Ron preferiu se manter longe da garrafa.

Ao seu lado Fred revirou os olhos antes de perguntar para a morena:

-Parece feliz hoje, Hermi...

-E estou. – ela sorriu de lado para o marido, coisa que não agradou em nada a Fred... Muito menos George – Na verdade nós temos novidades. - disse mordendo um pedaço do bolo.

Ron já trazia um sorriso diferente enfeitando seus lábios. Preocupante.

-E qual seria? – perguntou George, fingindo desinteresse na voz.

-Ron vai me levar para viajar. - a surpresa passou pelos olhos dos gêmeos e Ron sorriu ainda mais por dentro.

George cuspiu o café, Fred engoliu seco. O segundo porém conseguiu disfarçar o incomodo com a notícia, se concentrando em dar tapinhas nas costas do irmão para que ele fingisse um engasgo.

-Viajar? Ora, Ron, você mal consegue vê-la aqui em casa mesmo... Que idéia absurda é essa? Vai acabar a deixando sozinha em um quarto de hotel...

Ele deu de ombros, divertido.

-Não que lhe deva explicações, Fred, mas eu resolvi seguir o conselho de vocês. Como Harry chega hoje, pretendo tirar uma pequena licença... Assim eu e a Hermi podemos passar mais tempo juntos. - Sorriu para George, em especial.

-Ah, que bom... – Fred abriu o seu melhor sorriso amarelo, o que contrastou e muito com a cara carrancuda que George acabara de amarrar, jogando o corpo agressivamente contra as costas da cadeira – Isso seria muito bom, claro. Se... – olhou para o gêmeo, e pela primeira vez o outro não se preocupou em tentar seguir seu raciocínio - ...Não atrapalhar seu tratamento...

-Vou conversar com o médico hoje, mas não vejo nenhum problema para não viajar. - Hermione sorriu pousando sua mão na de Ron, entrelaçando seus dedos.

George olhou a cena e após alguns segundos, olhou dentro dos olhos de Ron, tentando a todo custo não dizer nada.

-Vou levá-la passar alguns dias longe da cidade. Longe da agitação. – "longe de vocês" completou mentalmente - Isso vai ser bom, com certeza.

-Vai ser ótimo. - declarou ela, parecendo extremamente empolgada com a idéia - Estamos realmente precisando disso.

Sorriu mordendo outro pedaço do bolo, sem ver os olhares que Fred e George trocavam.

Com um movimento brusco, George levantou-se da mesa, levando consigo sua xícara de café ainda pela metade. Jogou o liquido negro na pia. Quando o ruivo virou-se e viu os olhos castanhos dela em si, preocupados e questionadores, deu de ombros.

-Não estou com tanta fome. - sua voz era baixa e um pouco nervosa, mas controlava-se.

_Não demonstre... Não há nenhum motivos para você ficar assim._ pensou, segurando a beira do mármore da pia com mais força que o necessário, mas sorrindo um pouco forçadamente para Hermione. _Até porque, é simples, antes de qualquer coisa eu mato ele._ completava, olhando para a nuca de Ron.

-Quando pretendem partir? - perguntou Fred quebrando aquele clima que se formou na cozinha.

-O mais rápido possível. - respondeu Ron fingindo displicência. Olhou para Fred e depois para George, a reação do segundo fora bem mais previsível que a do primeiro. Segurou com mais força a mão de Hermione, sorrindo. Viajaria com ela e tudo se acertaria, eles ficariam bem.

George desencostou-se da pia, desviando o olhar da cena.

-Vou tomar um banho e abrir a loja. - parou na porta da cozinha e virou-se somente um pouco, olhando para Mione antes de lhe dar um sorriso fraco - Boa consulta, Hermi.

-Obrigada, George. - sorriu agradecida e com a outra mão acenou para ele, vendo o ruivo desaparecer em direção ao quarto.

-Não está na sua hora também, Ron? – perguntou Fred.

-É, está sim. – ele levantou da cadeira e beijou a testa da esposa – Até mais tarde. Quando chegarem da consulta me chame pela lareira, ok? Quero saber como foi. Aliás, não acha melhor começar a se arrumar, Hermi?

-Você tem razão... Tenho que olhar o armário todo já que não sei nada do que tenho. – riu, achando engraçado achar graça daquilo.

Ron esperou que ela sumisse em direção ao quarto e ouvir a porta se fechar, para só depois virar-se para Fred e falar baixo.

-Cuidado com ela no médico.

-Não precisa pedir. – respondeu secamente.

-Não esqueça de falar sobre a viagem.

Fred levantou os olhos para encará-lo, deixando de lado o fingimento sobre o que pensava da questão.

-Essa viagem foi a idéia mais idiota que você já teve, irmãozinho... E olha que você já teve muitas.

Ron sorriu de forma cínica.

-Eu achei que vocês pensariam isso mesmo.

Fred o olhou e balançou a cabeça, de forma lenta.

-Você está jogando baixo. E isso não é um jogo Ron, é a vida dela.

Ron o olhou com os olhos semicerrados e depois de alguns segundos concluiu.

-Eu estou buscando o melhor para a vida dela. E se vocês realmente querem o melhor para ela, não vão se meter...

-Quem decide o que é melhor ou não, é ela, não você.

-O melhor para ela é um relacionamento calmo e tranqüilo... Comigo.

Fred sorriu.

-Ela não pensava assim, não é...

-Depois dessa viagem, veremos como ela vai pensar. - disse antes de desaparatar para o trabalho.

* * *

A sala de espera para a consulta era, comumente, branca. Não tão comumente, na verdade já que cada pedaço dela era branco, paredes, móveis, tapetes e demais objetos decorativos, além, é claro, da roupa da secretária que, por ser negra, era a única a contrastar com tudo aquilo.

Ela e agora os dois ocupantes que aguardavam silenciosamente o horário da consulta. A mulher ainda trazia o volume amarronzado preso em um coque, na base da cabeça, já o homem tinha cabelos tão vermelhos que não chegavam apenas a destoar, mas a agredir o ambiente.

Mas, alheia a sensação de paz que o local deveria trazer, porém, Hermione aguardava ser atendida, sentada, ao lado de Fred, com as mãos se contorcendo em estalos.

-Nervosa? – perguntou ele, enlaçando uma das mãos dela como gostaria de fazer com todo o resto. Ela fez que sim em resposta – Por que?

Balançou a cabeça, incerta. Boa pergunta, por que estava nervosa?

-Não sei... Acho que... Medo, talvez... – suspirou profundamente.

-Não há porque ter medo, Hermi, você sabe disso... – ela concordou de forma muda, sem encará-lo, porém – Ei! - ele levou o dedo até o queixo dela, levantando-o de forma gentil, para que ela o encarasse - Onde está aquela sabe-tudo intragável e durona que enfrenta qualquer coisa, heim? – brincou, tentando fazê-la sorrir. Hermione, contudo não conseguiu. O vazio em sua mente agora criava um oco também em seu estômago.

-E... E se ele me disser que não há cura?

-Aí colocamos o plano B em prática... – disse ele, soltando-lhe o queixo e encostando a cabeça na parede. A mão ainda entrelaçada a dela.

-Que plano B?

-Reunião familiar, com relatos detalhados de cada momento com você...

Ela sorriu.

-Ah, sim, a idéia de George... - então a expressão triste voltou a tomar conta de seus lábios quando uma nova dúvida a afligiu – Vocês me contariam tudo?

Ele a encarou novamente, piscando algumas vezes.

-Claro... Por que perguntou isso?

Ela deu de ombros.

-É que, sei lá, tive a impressão de que vocês me escondiam algo... Que falavam em códigos ou trocavam olhares que eu não entendia.

-Eu e George? – riu – Mamãe também reclama disso.

-Bobo... - ela lhe deu um tapa de leve no ombro, o sorriso alegre dele quase lhe fazendo esquecer o seu vazio - Estava falando de vocês três na verdade, andam tão misteriosos. - deu de ombros – Mas provavelmente é só impressão causada pela minha falta de memória.

-Provavelmente... – permaneceram mais alguns segundos em silencio até que ele a percebeu voltando ao pessimismo – Não se preocupe, esse doutor é o maior especialista em alteração e perda de memórias que existe. Os Medi-Bruxos do St. Mungus o chamaram assim que foi detectado o seu problema... Ele terá uma solução para isso.

-Senhorita Granger... – ela levantou os olhos para a atendente que voltava da sala do médico – O Dr. Lúdico vai atendê-la agora.

Ela levantou e, ao perceber que Fred não a seguira esticou-lhe a mão.

-Tem certeza que não quer conversar com ele sozinha? - ela fez que não – Ok, ok. – levantou-se também, segurando a mão estendida - Medrosa... – sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto andavam, arrancando-lhe o riso doce que tanto queria ouvir.

A sala de atendimento seguia o mesmo padrão da sala de espera, branco até o último objeto, incluindo, dessa vez, o Medi-Bruxo que lhe aguardava com um sorriso discreto.

-Ola, Dr. Lúdico.

-Senhorita Granger, que bom vê-la bem... – apertou-lhe a mão, depois a de Fred – Sr. Weasley.

-Doutor... – cumprimentou também, enquanto sentavam.

-Então, minha jovem, como foi esses dois dias em casa?

-Bem... Correu tudo bem na verdade só que... – ela olhou para Fred, que lhe acenou dando apoio, depois se voltou novamente para o doutor – Não tive nenhuma lembrança daquele período.

-Não? – a boca dele produziu um som prolongado da letra "m".

-Isso é ruim, doutor?

-Não exatamente... Mas eu pensei que seu caso seria simples, que as lembranças voltariam após o trauma, como acontece normalmente.

Ela permaneceu calada, se afundando na cadeira, o pânico de nunca mais lembrar-se do passado se instaurando em seu ser.

-No entanto... – apressou-se em dizer o doutor – Ainda é cedo para dizer que a seqüela seja irreversível, querida.

-E o que exatamente é preciso fazer para descobrirmos se a seqüela é irreversível, doutor? – perguntou Fred levando a mão até a dela, e lhe dando uma leve pressão, de apoio.

-Alguns testes. Exames. Acompanhamento com uma Psico-Bruxa, talvez... O de praxe. E depois...

-Depois?

-Tempo, Sr. Weasley. Só o tempo vai dizer se a senhorita aqui vai voltar a lembrar dos últimos dez anos ou não. – com um aceno de mão a pena que repousava ao seu lado se pôs a escrever sozinha sobre o receituário – Vamos começar com os exames tradicionais. Você já fez todos eles antes de receber alta, mas quero uma nova bateria, para compará-los. – ela acenou positivamente – Se eu não encontrar um motivo nos exames passaremos por alguns testes e eu lhe encaminho para a Psico-Bruxa... – a pena parou de escrever e com mais um leve aceno na direção dela, a folha de receituário se destacou do bloco e flutuou até suas mãos – Vai levar mais algum tempo, mas não se preocupe querida. Há não ser que seu problema seja somente de cunho psicológico, tenho certeza que poderemos reverte-lo.

-Como assim _"somente de cunho psicológico"_? – perguntou ela, finalmente.

-Bom, talvez você não esteja lembrando das coisas, por que lá no fundo, não quer lembrar... – comentou o doutor a jogando no meio de um novo redemoinho de pensamentos.

Seria isso? Ela estava bloqueando algo que não queria lembrar e com isso todo o resto? Talvez, algo do período da guerra... Malfoy provavelmente...

-Ah, só mais uma coisa doutor... – perguntou Fred observando a bateria de exames que ela teria que fazer – Imagino que, com tudo isso que será necessário fazer, não será muito interessante que a Hermione se ausente da cidade, não é?

Ela levantou o olhar em sua direção, não entendendo o porque da pergunta.

-Ora, meu jovem, se o lugar tiver uma boa lareira conectada na rede de Floo, não vejo problema...

-Sim, mas... Ir para um lugar que ela nunca esteve, nesse momento, não seria interessante, seria? Digo... Quanto mais contato ela tiver com coisas do seu passado, nesse momento pode ser melhor, não? Para estimulá-la.

-Ah, sim, olhando por esse ângulo, sim.

-Então, uma viajem não seria oportuna, não é mesmo.

-É não seria.

Ele sorriu tristemente virando o rosto para a mulher ao seu lado.

-Oh, é uma pena mesmo. – deu de ombros – Acho que sua viagem com Roniquinho vai ter que esperar, Hermi...

E ele detestou receber a notícia via lareira quando Hermione lhe chamou para contar sobre a consulta, como ele pedira. Resmungou um pouco antes de dizer à Fred, que sorria por detrás do ombro dela, que teria ele mesmo uma conversinha com o tal doutor.

Em seguida, para mudar o assunto, deu a noticia.

-Harry e Ginny chegam no fim da tarde. – sorriu com a alegria que Hermione demonstrou – Vou tentar chegar mais cedo, assim esperamos por eles juntos.

* * *

Harry e Ginny olharam para as quatro pessoas que já lhes aguardava, de forma estranha, assim que aparataram no apartamento dos gêmeos. Aquilo era uma novidade, e eles não sabiam bem o que falar, então apenas sorriram.

Ginny foi a primeira a abrir os braços enlaçando Hermione, querendo deixá-la bem perto de si. Sentira uma saudade incrível da amiga. Após cumprimentar os ruivos com a mão, Harry também a abraçou, junto com sua esposa, ouvindo as duas rirem.

-Como foram de lua de mel? – a morena perguntou quando o abraço terminou, sentando-se ao lado de Ron no pequeno sofá. Fred e George permaneciam de pé.

Ginny e Harry se entreolharam, sem entender bem aquela atitude.

-Ótima. – respondeu a ruiva, aceitando a oferta da amiga em se sentar no sofá ao seu lado – E as coisas por aqui, como estão?

-Bem. – disse Ron olhando para os irmãos e logo após para a ruiva.

-Como está se sentindo? – perguntou o amigo a Hermione, enquanto sentava-se no sofá de um lugar que havia próximo a eles – A Sra. Weasley disse que você bateu feio com a cabeça depois que saímos da festa. Ficamos preocupados.

-Estou me sentindo bem. – disse um pouco estranha – Na verdade, tenho algo que eu quero lhes contar. – viu o casal se empertigar no sofá – Eu bati a cabeça muito forte naquela noite e fiquei três dias em coma. - Ginny olhou assustada para os gêmeos, que assentiram com a cabeça sincronizadamente.

-Coma? – ela levantou a mão pedindo em silêncio para que a deixassem terminar.

-Quando acordei... Bom... Descobri que perdi parte da minha memória.

-Como assim? – explodiu Harry olhando para os três ruivos – Por que vocês não nos avisaram disso?!

-Os meninos não contaram para não lhes preocupar, Harry. E realmente foi melhor. Eu estou bem, tirando a falta de memória, obviamente. – disse sorrindo tristemente.

-Você não se lembra de nada? – perguntou Ginny segurando a mão da amiga.

-Não me lembro de parte da guerra e nada depois dela. Mas me lembro muito bem do colégio. – tentou sorrir mais uma vez – Não é tão ruim assim.

Harry olhou em volta, aguardando que um deles lhe dissesse que aquilo não passava de uma brincadeira armada pelos gêmeos, mas a amiga continuava com aquele olhar triste, enquanto os rapazes traziam expressões impassíveis.

Ginny sentiu um aperto enorme no peito, sentindo-se estranha por saber que não estava com a amiga quando tudo aquilo aconteceu. A tristeza de ambos foi prontamente percebida por Hermione.

-Não fiquem assim. Eles cuidaram de mim.

-É claro, era obrigação de Fred e George cuidarem de você. – Ginny falou e viu os olhos de Ron se arregalarem de maneira assustada, sem entender.

Mas antes que o ruivo pudesse dizer algo, Harry falou.

-De qualquer forma, parece que isso nos trouxe algo de bom, afinal. – sorriu - É bom ver que vocês finalmente fizeram as pazes.

Fred e George continuaram calados enquanto Hermione o olhou de maneira curiosa. Algo ali estava errado, Potter só não soube especificar o que.

-Harry... – disse Ron, se levantando do sofá – Preciso falar com você um minuto.

Harry levantou-se olhando Ron de maneira estranha, mas o seguiu até a cozinha.

-Ei, vocês têm segredos para mim agora? – brincou Hermione, tentando quebrar o clima entranho que havia pairado por sobre o grupo.

-Pode apostar que sim. – respondeu Ron, ensaiando um sorriso sem sucesso - Já voltamos. – e fechou a porta de correr que separava os dois ambientes.

Ginny observou toda a cena calada, e quando virou seu rosto para os gêmeos notou que alguma coisa estava acontecendo. George trazia a cara emburrada e Fred o olhar triste. Não era comum os ver com expressões distintas.

Algo muito diferente estava acontecendo naquela casa e ela não conseguia encaixar as peças.

-O QUÊ?! – a voz alta de Harry chegou até os que estavam na sala. A porta foi aberta bruscamente, revelando o moreno visivelmente irritado.

Ginny levantou-se num pulo, Hermione também.

-Harry... – Ron veio logo atrás – Por favor, tente entender...

-Não, Ron. É errado. Não cabia a você ou a eles, escolherem isso. - disse nervoso apontando o dedo do amigo para os gêmeos. Ginny segurou sua mão, mas nada parecia acalmá-lo. - Vocês não tinham esse direito. – repetiu, palavras incompreensivas para a esposa, ou para a amiga - Não tinha _nenhum_ direito. É a vida dela.

-Cara... – tentou Ron mais uma vez, mas o amigo virou-lhe o rosto, dando um beijo leve em Hermione ante de voltar-se para a esposa.

– Vamos embora Ginny.

-Harry, o que houve? – perguntou a amiga, alarmada com a situação.

-Pergunte a eles... – respondeu, encarando os três ruivos – vamos ver se eles tem peito para lhe contar. – e dizendo isso desaparatou.

-Acalme-se. – disse Ginny – Eu vou tentar conversar com ele, certo? Qualquer coisa eu aviso. – e seguiu o marido, sumindo da sala com um "ploc".

George, Fred e Hermione encararam Ron por um momento. O rosto triste e estranhamente arrependido voltado para o chão, como se tivesse feito algo que machucasse Harry.

Certamente havia feito, ela sabia. Conhecia Harry o suficiente para saber que aquela reação era em resposta a algo bastante ruim.

Ron balançou a cabeça e já ia saindo da sala, quando Mione o puxou pelo braço, o trazendo para junto dela, lhe dando um longo abraço.

-O que houve? – perguntou baixinho. Ron a enlaçou pela cintura, apertando seu corpo contra o dela, parecendo estar com medo que ela fosse fugir. Mas não respondeu. – Ron, o que ele quis dizer? Por que Harry disse aquelas coisas? O que aconteceu?

Ron não respondeu outra vez.

-Vocês não podem ficar assim... – ela murmurou, o fazendo finalmente voltar à realidade.

-Tem razão. – lhe deu um leve beijo e completou – Vou até lá resolver isso. Não me espere, ok? – e desaparatou, antes mesmo que ela pudesse dizer algo.

-O que será que aconteceu? – ela perguntou aos gêmeos, que estranhamente se mantiveram calados durante todo o ocorrido.

Fred e George sabiam bem o que o irmão tinha feito, e ainda não acreditavam que Ron fosse tão imbecil a ponto de contar daquele jeito para Potter. Agora o estrago já estava feito, o mais importante era fugir das perguntas de Hermione.

Viram a morena olhar deles para a lareira, como se perguntando o que estava acontecendo. Então, sob um olhar de concordância de Fred, George sorriu forçadamente e andou ela, puxando-a para um abraço carinhoso e beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça.

Era questão de tempo para que ela descobrisse o que estava acontecendo, para que ela soubesse o que estavam lhe escondendo. E que todos a volta dela viam algo que ela não via – ou não podia ver.

* * *

**Respondendo aos comentários:**

**Malu Chan: **_Malu, vc chegou perto... mas ainda vai confuso.. calma... ahauahuahua Comente mais?_

**Lady Aquila: **_Lady, adoramos achismo, fique bem a vontade para achar o que bem quiser... ahauhauha_

_Comente?_

**Pankadinha: **_Nossa, nós adoramos essas teorias loucas, mande mais... ahauahuha_

_NC17? Não seria uma fic nossa se não tivesse... ahauahuahua Comente?_

**Lety MalfoyP: **_Curiosa? Ótimo, nossa idéia é essa mesma.. ahauhauhaua_

_Esperamos que goste desse cap. tbm... Comente?_

**_Comentem pessoas..._**

**_Bjos Fla e Mira._**


	7. Pedaços

**Capítulo 6**

**Pedaços**

Ele aparatou bem no meio da sala do amigo, sem se importar com convites.

Como esperava Harry estava terminando de contar para Ginny o que eles fizeram, e o clima não estava muito melhor que no apartamento sobre a Gemialidades Weasley.

Quando o viu, materializado sobre a mesinha de centro (local que costumava ser deixado livre para possíveis "chegadas" de familiares mesmo) o amigo bufou irritado e voltou a apontar-lhe o dedo de forma agressiva.

-Harry, pelo amor de Merlin, só queríamos protegê-la! – chiou, antes que o outro o xingasse.

-Do que?! Protegê-la do que?! Da vida dela?!

-Eu não acredito que vocês três mentiram para ela desse jeito Ron... – murmurou a irmã, desconsolada – Como puderam? Ela confia em vocês...

Ele arfou enquanto descia da mesinha.

-E vocês sugerem o que? Dizer para ela a verdade, depois do trauma que ela teve? MERLIN será que é tão difícil entender que ela não compreenderia? – berrou a última frase antes de deixar o corpo cair sentado no sofá - Até os gêmeos compreendem isso!

Harry virou-lhe as costas. Não queria ouvi-lo, não queria concordar com ele. Aquilo era um absurdo sem cabimento.

E percebendo sua reação, Ginny resolveu se adiantar.

-Foi idéia deles? – Ron fez que sim – E por que aceitou?

-Era o melhor a se fazer...

-Mentira! – gritou o amigo virando-se novamente em sua direção – Pelo menos uma vez na sua vida assuma a verdade, Ron... Você não entrou nisso por que achava o melhor a se fazer... Entrou por que é a sua única chance de reconquistá-la!

-Reconquistá-la é o melhor a se fazer. – resmungou o ruivo – é o melhor para ela... E para mim.

Harry não percebeu, mas o amigo estava tentando segurar as lágrimas sem muito sucesso. Foi Ginny quem notou quando ele, com um gesto brusco, passou a manga da blusa pelo rosto e virou a cabeça, olhando para um ponto pouco interessante da sala.

Ela se sentou ao lado dele, colocou a mão em seu ombro e, com um respirar profundo, procurou as melhores palavras.

-Ronald, me escute... Já parou para pensar _"e se você conseguir reconquistá-la"_? O que vai fazer depois? Quando ela descobrir a verdade? Porque ela vai descobrir... Hermione é esperta, duvido que já não tenha percebido que há algo errado... – permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos, esperando que as palavras penetrassem na mente dele, depois prosseguiu - E quando ela souber que era casada com os meninos e não com você? Que eles viviam os três, felizes e juntos e que você não falava mais com ela desde que assumiram a relação? O que _você_ vai fazer quando ela descobrir isso, meu irmão?

As lágrimas agora rolavam da sua face sem que ele se importasse em limpá-las. Pode sentir o amigo se aproximar e sentar a sua frente, na mesinha de centro em que a pouco aparatara, mas não teve vontade de encarar nenhum dos dois. As palavras de Ginny doíam, e mesmo assim, ela continuou.

-Fred e George a estão protegendo sim, de uma forma louca, errada e nem um pouco ortodoxa, como tudo na vida deles. Mas eles estão preocupados com ela, e somente com ela... Ter um relacionamento a três, e com eles ainda por cima, não seria uma verdade fácil de Hermione aceitar, já que esqueceu todos os momentos que os levaram a isso... Mas eles vão se entender no final, por que eles se amam, Ron. Já provaram isso várias e várias vezes... Quando enfrentaram a sociedade, quando enfrentaram a família... Quando enfrentaram você.

-Ginny está certa, cara. Eles estão colocando o que tem em risco para tentar poupá-la... Por amor... É isso que, no final, ela vai perceber... Mas, e quanto a você?

Ele balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, tentando formar as palavras.

-Eu não tive escolha... Foi culpa minha ela ficar desse jeito e... – sussurrou, mais para si mesmo que para a irmã ou o amigo – Era a única forma de me aproximar... De tê-la por perto... – um fungar mais profundo interrompeu a frase, mas ele a completou – ...de novo.

-Você se afastou dela por que quis, Ron.

-Não... Me afastei porque não conseguia os ver juntos.

-E acha que vai ser fácil agora?

Ele fez que não com a cabeça.

-Mas não acho que mereço que seja fácil. – respirou profundamente, a procura do ar que parecia querer faltar nos pulmões – Eles sempre disseram que eu não dava o devido valor a ela... a devida atenção. Que a perderia uma hora ou outra... E estavam certos. Acho que eu mereço cada um dos momentos que não a tive por perto, Harry... – ele encarava o amigo, sabendo que o entenderia mais do que a própria irmã – Cada um dos momentos miseráveis que a deixei longe de mim, mas... Eu tinha que fazer isso.

Harry suspirou balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, em sinal de negação. Queria dizer que o amigo enlouquecera, mas aquilo não seria nenhuma novidade. Ron já havia enlouquecido há anos atrás, quando percebeu realmente que a perdera. Matar Malfoy, da forma que ele matou, fora apenas uma das tantas coisas grotescas que o amigo fizera, após Hermione esquecer dele nos braços dos irmãos. Mas ele não o culpava. Na mesma situação, talvez tivesse feito pior.

-Como... Como aconteceu, exatamente? – perguntou Ginny, se preocupando, de repente, com a conversa que os irmãos certamente tiveram ao arquitetar tudo aquilo.

Ele fungou mais uma vez e limpou um pouco o nariz, ensopado pelas lágrimas assim como todo o resto.

-Quando ela desmaiou no casamento os gêmeos a levaram correndo para St. Mungus. Estavam furiosos comigo, por eu ter brigado com ela... Foi Bill quem me disse que ela estava em coma e me acompanhou até o hospital no dia seguinte, porque eu queria vê-la. Falei com os médicos e pedi para que me mantivessem informado também, achei que nem Fred nem George me avisariam de nada, nem se ela melhorasse, nem se ela piorasse, mas então... Na manhã do terceiro dia eles mandaram me chamar porque ela havia acordado. – riu tristemente – Ela tinha perguntado por mim... "Onde está o meu namorado?" foi a pergunta... Podem imaginar como eles ficaram irritados, não? E, nessa hora, quando eles me contaram isso, acho que eu me dei conta do quanto os dois a amam. Estavam enciumados e, mesmo assim, preferiram me propor uma trégua para que cuidássemos dela, até que melhorasse.

-E você aceitou... – concluiu a irmã.

-Não de imediato. Tive uma explosão um pouco pior do que a do Harry mas, você sabe como Fred e George podem ser convincentes quando querem, não é? – sim, ela sabia. E de repente, teve pena do irmão por ter suportado tamanha pressão psicológica.

-Eles devem ter pegado pesado.

-Sim, pegaram... – ele se levantou, se afastando do carinho que a irmã fazia em seu ombro - Mas nada que eu não merecesse ouvir. – andou alguns passos antes de voltar a olhar o casal – Eu aceitei com uma condição. Deixei bem claro que não faria papel de corno à toa... Que eu tentaria reconquistá-la.

-E por que não tenta fazer isso pelas vias normais? Conte para ela a verdade e depois tente conquistá-la novamente.

Ele fez que não, calmamente.

-Não posso mais voltar atrás nisso, Harry.

-Ah, pode sim... – rosnou o moreno, se levantando – Porque eu não vou compactuar com isso, Ron.

-Nem eu. – concordou a esposa, se levantando também – Entendemos porque fizeram isso, ok, mas... – encarou o marido, em busca de algum apoio – Não acho que conseguiria mentir para ela como vocês estão fazendo.

-E pretendem fazer o que? Contar para ela? Assim, de repente?

-É uma opção.

Ele fez que não.

-Uma opção que certamente seria péssima para a sua recuperação... – cruzou os braços sobre o peito – Acha que eu não pensei em fazer isso, todos os dias? Cada vez que a olhava meu coração doía pensando em como ela vai ficar quando perceber que a estamos fazendo de idiota... Ela me perguntava por que eu estava triste e eu tendo que engolir a verdade a seco, para não atrapalhar tudo. Para não deixá-la pior... Não podem contar... Não agora. Ela precisa se acostumar com tudo isso até finalmente saber que as pessoas que tanto confiava mentiram para ela.

Harry não escondeu a irritação quando bufou em desagrado. Mas Ron estava certo. Eles não deviam ter feito o que fizeram, mas agora, no meio do caminho, seria perigoso fazê-los voltar atrás.

Só que ele não ia deixá-los seguir com aquilo indefinidamente.

-Tudo bem, não contaremos nada... – Ginny o olhou surpresa e ele completou - ...por enquanto. Diga aos gêmeos que vocês tem uma semana para preparar o terreno e abrir o jogo com ela... Se não eu e Ginny vamos assumir o problema e resolvê-lo a nossa maneira, entendeu?

Ele concordou em silêncio, sabendo que aquilo era o máximo que conseguiria.

* * *

Hermione não dormiu muito bem a noite.

Ron ao chegar, já bem tarde, prometera-lhe contar toda a conversa com Harry e Ginny no dia seguinte, e depois disso virou e dormiu. Ela sentia que algo o incomodava, mas se ele não falasse não teria como tentar ajudar.

Acordou respirou fundo e sentou na cama, olhando para o quarto ainda escuro, seu marido já não estava mais lá.

Tinha que fazer algo para ocupar sua mente, não estava mais conseguindo ficar parada, somente esperando as coisas acontecerem. Somente esperando que a mente voltasse a trabalhar, que voltasse para lhe contar as coisas que esquecera.

Uma idéia se iluminou e ela sorriu, sabendo perfeitamente o que fazer. Levantou-se e procurou uma roupa, tomaria um banho, comeria algo e falaria com os gêmeos. Tinha quase que certeza que eles não se importariam.

Vinte minutos depois saiu do banho e sorriu para George, que estava terminando de colocar a mesa para ela. Ela sorriu e sentou-se esperando que ele sentasse com ela, para que então contasse seu plano. Pegou um pedaço de bolo e colocou café em sua xícara, vendo a leve fumaça que saia do liquido quente.

-Bom dia, George. – desejou aproximando-se dele e beijando seu rosto.

-Bom dia, Hermi. Dormiu bem? – ficou com um sorriso maior por causa do gesto dela. Era bom vê-la se acostumar com essa rotina.

-Sim, e você? – não precisava falar para o ruivo que não dormira muito bem, apesar que se falasse isso, ele poderia acabar por falar que ela deveria então voltar para a cama e descansar. Estava cansada de só descansar.

-Sim. – disse simplesmente e colocou a jarra de suco de abóbora na mesa.

-Onde está Fred?

-Na loja. Eu também tenho que ir. – respondeu ficando triste em ter de deixá-la, mesmo que fosse estar no andar de baixo, a poucos degraus de distância dela. Ela somente balançou a cabeça, lembrando-se que um deles sempre a ficava esperando para o café. Esperou alguns segundos antes de perguntar o que queria.

-George, onde estão os papeis de contabilidade da loja? – perguntou e mordeu um pedaço do bolo logo em seguida.

-Estão na nossa mesa, no quarto. – ele a olhou, vendo um brilho diferente nos olhos dela. – Por quê?

-Vou dar uma olhada. Preciso começar a trabalhar novamente, não? – ficou feliz ao vê-lo concordar, balançando a cabeça e sorrindo. – Vou começar olhando as coisas que fiz nos meses antes de "acidente", e vou partir daí para organizar esse mês.

George sorriu e mordeu um pedaço de torrada com geléia, sentindo que as coisas começavam a andar nos eixos. Voltar a ter a rotina que antes tinha, beijá-la, acariciá-la, tê-la para si e para Fred. Sem medo de falar perto dela, sem ter que conter suas atitudes. Sem precisar ficar com raiva por ela estar a beijar os lábios de Ron e não os seus ou os de Fred.

-Vou terminar aqui e você me entrega os papéis? – ela perguntou percebendo que ele estava um pouco distraído.

-Claro, Hermi. Pode deixar. – respondeu a olhando nos olhos, vendo que os olhos dela analisavam os seus, de maneira a tentar descobrir o que ele pensava tanto.

Hermione sentia que George estava distante, e tinha quase que certeza que era sobre a briga de Ron e Harry. Era algo que afetava a todos, e eles escondiam dela. Desviavam de assunto e mudavam a rota das perguntas, nunca contando o que acontecera para o moreno sair daquele jeito do apartamento.

Terminou de beber seu café, ainda olhando atenciosamente para George. Queria entender como era tão simples os reconhecer. Nada tinha de diferente na aparência. No modo com agiam, como falavam e como eram. Pareciam pessoas extremamente diferentes, mas isso não era a razão para ela os diferenciar.

Não, tinha algo mais. Alguma coisa, que ela ainda não lembrava, mas que tinha certeza que não demoraria.

O melhor era fazer os exames, os testes, e ficar rodeada das coisas que mais amava e que estava acostumada. Tentando puxar a memória para si novamente. Lembrando de sua vida, de sua história, de seus medos e de suas felicidades.

Quando terminaram de arrumar tudo, seguiram para o quarto dos ruivos, e Hermione o viu pegando uma pasta com muitos pergaminhos e outros rolos de pergaminhos soltos. Aproveitou pegando um tinteiro e uma pena, ficaria na sala, examinando os papeis antigos e esforçando-se para fazer as contas desse mês. Sentou-se no sofá maior e George ao seu lado, colocando a pasta em seu colo e os rolos de pergaminhos soltos no chão.

Passou a explicar para ela, tudo que tinha na pasta, contas, cálculos, boletos de compras e vendas. Renda de empregados e renda mensal da loja. Tudo o que poderia existir referente a cálculos e renda da loja estava naquela pasta. E a cada vez que ele abria, dizendo o nome da repartição, papéis de cores diferentes apareciam. Uma pasta mágica, muito provavelmente enfeitiçada por ela. Que sorriu de sua organização e tratou de já começar a ver todos aquele papéis, identificando sua letra em quase todos.

George levantou-se, deixando-a olhar os papéis e ficou a fitá-la por alguns segundos. Era como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se fosse qualquer outra manhã em sua casa. Ela fazendo a contabilidade da loja e eles trabalhando. Era como se ela nunca tivesse batido a cabeça, como se nunca tivesse perdido a memória, como se nunca tivesse saído de seus braços. Andou para trás do sofá, observando por cima do ombro dela, o papel que ela lia com tanta atenção, vendo que era uma folha de cálculos do mês de Novembro. Contas espalhadas por toda a superfície do papel, na letra curvada dela.

Riu disso e inclinou-se minimamente, para frente, espalmando as mãos no encosto do sofá e seu rosto ficou perto da orelha dela. Ouvindo-a rir e afastar a cabeça minimamente. Em outros tempos ela não faria isso, ao contrário, viraria o rosto e o beijaria. Deixando as contas esquecidas por alguns segundos, e depois se afastaria, brigando com ele por estar a distraí-la, mas hoje ela somente se afastava, ainda rindo dele.

O cheiro do cabelo dela invadiu seu nariz e chegou mais perto. Sua respiração batendo contra a orelha dela. Hermione riu mais uma vez da atitude de George e foi então que sentiu o rosto dele encostado contra seu cabelo. Sentindo que ele respirava profundamente, seu corpo se retesou e não conseguiu se mover, sentindo o hálito dele contra sua pele e foi então que percebeu o que acontecia. Um frio subiu serpenteando por sua espinha, uma familiaridade com aquele ato, que não a permitiu se afastar.

-Vou para a loja. – disse ele em uma voz rouca e baixa, ao percebê-la estremecer. Afastou-se devagar e então saiu, sabendo bem que não deveria ter feito aquilo, mas não resistira.

Hermione ainda ficou naquela posição algum tempo, sentindo o frio em sua espinha acalmar-se aos poucos. Sua mão tremia e a folha que ela segurava apertada entre seus dedos. Respirou fundo duas vezes e fechou os olhos, trazendo os pés para cima do sofá, colocando-os a seu lado.

O que fora aquilo?

O melhor era esquecer, e voltar ao trabalho, ocupando sua mente com coisas que realmente entendia. Molhou a ponta da pena no tinteiro e puxou um pergaminho em branco, pegando algumas contas desse mês e começou a fazer algumas somas baseada nas contas dos meses passados. A sensação de George perto de si passando, conforme ocupava a cabeça com contas, orçamentos e pagamentos.

A matemática do dia a dia das Gemialidades Weasley acabou tomando conta da sua mente, e assim o dia passou mais rápido do que esperava.

Ginny ainda entrou em contato no fim da tarde, avisando que havia entrado em contato com o hospital e tomado a frente nos cuidados com o seu tratamento. Achou engraçado a cara carrancuda que os rapazes fizeram para a informação, mas não reclamaram.

-Amanhã passarei para te pegar, Mione.

-E vamos para onde?

-Para a sua primeira consulta com um Psico-Bruxo...

* * *

_Duas mãos subiram por sua cintura, tocando a pele com delicadeza, fazendo-a estremecer; buscou os lábios dele, porém não conseguia ver seu rosto, era algo estranho, mas as mãos dele em seus seios fizeram com que esquecesse tal situação._

_Afastou o tecido da camisa para o lado, beijando cada pedaço de pele que ali encontrava, rindo contra as pequenas sardas. O abraçou, trazendo-o junto de si, sentindo o calor do corpo dele contra o seu. Os lábios dele mordiscaram a curva de seu pescoço, enquanto as mãos seguravam com delicadeza seus seios; arqueou perante o toque, a respiração ainda mais descompassada._

_Duas mãos lhe acariciavam os seios e então, outras duas deslizavam por suas costas, massageando seus ombros; assustou-se. Virou o rosto para poder ver quem era a segunda pessoa, porém não conseguia ver o rosto também, era um borrão, igual o homem a sua frente; tentou falar, mas sua voz não saia, não conseguia falar emitir nenhum som._

_O homem a suas costas, a puxou para si, beijando seus ombros, acariciando sua barriga, enquanto sentia outros lábios descendo por seu pescoço e colo._

_-Hermione? – um deles disse, e por um segundo reconheceu a voz, virou-se para poder olhar novamente para o segundo homem, mas o rosto ainda era um borrão; tudo que conseguiu ver foi as pequenas sardas espalhadas pelo peito e ombros. Ficou olhando-o. Algo ali estava errado; quem era esse outro homem? Os dois juntaram-se a frente dela, e ela engoliu em seco, somente agora entendendo._

-Hermione, acorda! – a voz de Ron a fez abrir os olhos.

O sonho vivo em sua mente, ela não conseguia acreditar no que estava sonhando; realmente sonhara com os irmãos de seu marido? O olhou por alguns momentos, tentando assimilar as coisas que aconteciam a sua volta, passou a ponta dos dedos nos olhos, uma dor de cabeça começando a incomodá-la.

-Está tudo bem? – perguntou o marido, confuso lhe aconchegando em seus braços – Você parecia assustada...

Ela negou com a cabeça.

-Foi só um sonho bobo... – disse, o apertando mais e mais contra si. Repetindo mentalmente que as imagens em sua mente eram e sempre seriam um sonho... Um sonho bobo.

Ron permaneceu acariciando-lhe os cabelos, sussurrando-lhe para se acalmar e dormir novamente...

Acabou que fora ele quem dormiu, deixando a esposa a imaginar o quanto daquele sonho realmente seria real. A lembrança do pesadelo que tivera com Malfoy não a permitia descartar a hipótese de que aquele, como o anterior, também fosse uma forma da sua mente de lhe gritar alguma lembrança.

Seria ela uma adultera descarada? Teria se transformado em alguém com tão pouco escrúpulos que traia o próprio marido com seus irmãos? Dois irmãos? Ao mesmo tempo?

Balançou a cabeça em negativa. Não, aquilo era provavelmente reflexo do acontecimento estranho que tivera com George, na manhã anterior. Não podia... Não _devia_ ser mais que isso!

Mas... E se fosse real?

De repente teve medo de saber e, talvez, como George dissera quando sonhara com o seu estupro, fosse melhor deixar tudo esquecido mesmo.

* * *

Ginny empurrou a porta da Gemialidades Weasley com cuidado. Viu somente alguns clientes. Um dia calmo na loja sempre tão movimentada. Soltou um pouco o casaco no corpo e foi na direção do balcão, vendo os gêmeos a olharem de maneira estranha. Respirou fundo e parou perto deles, não quereria brigar...

-Bom dia. – desejou e viu ambos balançarem a cabeça. – Mione já acordou?

-Sim, está te esperando. – disse George, cruzando os braços sobre o peito – Você não precisava...

-...Ter tomado as rédeas do tratamento...

-... Nós estamos...

-...Cuidando dela.

-Ah, sim... Muito bem, por sinal... – resmungou - Olha, parem com isso. Eu sei de tudo, e não que esteja feliz ou concorde. – ela parou um momento e olhando para ambos, continuou. – Apenas acho que não foi a melhor decisão.

-E qual seria a...

-...Melhor decisão? – perguntou Fred aproximando-se da irmã para que não precisassem falar alto. – Ela pediu por Ron ao acordar...

-...Não por nós.

-É claro que não, ela não sabia de vocês. – disse Ginny inclinando-se sobre os irmãos, falando o mais baixo possível. Não queria correr o perigo de Hermione descer e escutar algo assim. – Mas... Se de cara tivesse lhe explicado tudo, talvez fosse mais fácil ela recuperar a memória.

-E lhe causar um choque... – começou Fred.

-...Que a colocaria novamente em coma. – debochou George olhando nos olhos claros a irmã. Ginny era compreensiva, mas tinha idéias absurdas às vezes.

-Vocês estão mentindo para ela, rapazes... Podem imaginar a sua reação quando descobrir isso?

-Estamos mais preocupados... – começou George, dessa vez.

-...Com a sua sanidade...

-No momento. – ele levantou um dos dedos – E...

-...Quanto ao futuro...

-...Quando acontecer...

Os dois se entreolharam para em seguida completarem juntos:

-...Daremos um jeito.

Cruzou os braços. Ergueu o nariz de forma metida e sorriu pelo canto da boca.

-Sabem melhor que ninguém que ela odeia mentiras. Que ela odeia que a façam de boba. Quero ver como vão escapar dessa. De verdade.

Ginny não esperou resposta, virou-se e saiu na direção do estoque e subiu pela escada de madeira, abrindo a porta da casa e entrando. Chamou por Hermione duas vezes e viu a morena aparecer já trocada e pronta para ir para o médico, mas algo estava estranho em seu rosto, parecia preocupada com algo.

-Bom dia. Está bem? – perguntou a ruiva abraçando a amiga.

-Bom dia. – esboçou um sorriso forçado. – Sim e você?

-Eu estou. Mas você não, o que houve? – insistiu e viu Hermione balançar a cabeça, como se nada tivesse acontecido – Tem certeza? Eu estou aqui agora, viu... Pode conversar comigo. – sorriu alegremente – Ter apenas Fred, George e Ron para perguntar as coisas não deve ser muito fácil...

Ela conseguiu tirar um riso sincero da amiga, mas mesmo assim, Hermione não pareceu querer dividir o que sentia com ela. Apenas deram os braços e desceram animadas pela escada em que ela viera.

Não retornou ao assunto, embora soubesse bem que alguma coisa acontecera para que a morena estivesse daquele jeito. Poderia estar nervosa por causa da consulta ou poderia ser por ainda não lembrar nada. Mas fosse o que fosse, Hermione não estava bem.

Acenaram para os gêmeos e saíram pelas ruas da cidade, o consultório não era muito longe por isso Ginny preferira levá-la até lá a pé. Assim Hermione sairia de casa, caminharia, veria as vitrines e o movimento do bairro em que morava. Aquilo certamente ajudaria.

Quando a porta se fechou, Fred e George s entreolharam.

-Vá você. – disse o mais novo – Você tem bem mais paciência para conversar com o Roniquinho do que eu... – e com um balançar de cabeça, concordando, Fred sumiu escada a cima.

Do outro lado da cidade, enquanto o ruivo mostrava algumas ocorrências que aconteceram a Harry, na sua ausência, a secretária o avisara para atender um chamado pela lareira.

Sem muita pressa ele se encaminhou ao escritório, já era hora dos gêmeos saberem que, agora, eles tinham um prazo.

* * *

**_Respondendo aos comentários..._**

_**Lety:** Bom, não contamos pra Mione, mas pra vc sim.... ahauhauhauha_

_Gostou, quer saber mais? Comenta e continua lendo, sim?_

_**Malu: **Que maldade para com o Ron, Malu... mas o Harry não resolve nada, qdo o viu fazer algo assim? ahauhauhuaa_

_Comente?_

_**Aiko-Hosokawa: **Ui, Redoma, eu (Fla) fico mto feliz... Ficamos feliz que você vc goste de Redoma, é nossa pequena insanidade. E a curiosidade faz parte da história, apesar que agora as revelações começam..._

_Comente mais?_

**_Vimos que mtas pessoa sestão lendo Redoma e não estão comentando, desse jeito deixaremos de postar, hein?_**

**_Brincadeirinha... mas comentem, tá?_**

**_Bjos Fla e Mira._**


	8. Questionamentos

**Capítulo 7**

**Questionamentos**

Hermione olhou a sua volta, sentindo-se presa. Aquele consultório não era nada do que ela pensara.

Havia imaginado encontrar coisas flutuando, quadro impossíveis de se decifrar o desenho, cadeiras com que, supostamente, deveriam ser confortáveis.

Mas não.

Existiam apenas dois sofás brancos, paredes claras, uma estante com apenas uma planta. Nenhum quadro e nenhuma figura estranha pedindo para ser identificada.

Percebendo sua aflição, Ginny apertou sua mão de leve, demonstrando que estava ali, ao seu lado. As duas haviam chegado já tinha alguns minutos e aguardavam sentadas lado a lado no sofá.

-Vai dar tudo certo. Se acalme. – murmurou a ruiva.

Ela acenou em concordância, mas preocupada com o bruxo que entrara na pequena sala da recepção, sorrindo para as duas.

-Hermione Granger? – a morena se levantou e deu a mão para o médico, tentou sorrir, mas falhou.

Ginny a viu seguir atrás do médico. A sensação de que a amiga precisaria de apoio nesse momento, mas infelizmente Hermione tinha que passar por isso sozinha.

Hermione entrou na sala e fechou a porta, vendo uma poltrona verde perto de outra poltrona maior, de cor marrom. Ela com certeza se sentaria na verde, e o médico apontou a poltrona para que ela se acomodasse.

O Dr. Salomão Freus era um Psico-Bruxo diferente do que ela imagina. Não tinha barba ou bigode, não tinha os cabelos espalhados por toda a cabeça, não estava usando óculos e não usava um jaleco branco.

Na verdade, ele parecia um homem qualquer. Comum.

Cabelos penteados para trás, rosto limpo, olhos castanhos claros que pareciam enxergar muito bem, um terno alinhado, da mesma cor da poltrona.

Percebeu-se analisando o médico de forma mais clínica tentando adivinhar quantos anos ele tinha e há quantos ele exercia a profissão. Olhou em volta e encontrou o certificado de sua licenciatura de Psico-Bruxo na parede logo atrás de uma mesa no canto esquerdo.

Freus sorriu de forma mais aberta, revelando os dentes perfeitamente alinhados e mostrou outra vez a poltrona verde para que ela sentasse. Hermione sorriu em resposta, e sentou-se, cruzando as pernas enquanto o médico puxava um pergaminho, um tinteiro e uma pena. Com um simples feitiço a pena e o pergaminho flutuaram, prontos para começarem a anotar tudo o que eles dissessem.

-É normal estar nervosa, Srta. Granger. – disse o Psico-Bruxo sentando-se na poltrona marrom e a olhando de forma compreensiva.

-Pode me chamar de Hermione. – ela disse e percebeu que sua voz estava extremamente baixa.

-Certo, Hermione. Eu acompanho o seu caso desde o hospital, imagino que saiba disso. – ela acenou positivamente – Esperávamos que tivesse um retorno gradativo da memória, sem interferências. Mas os dez dias iniciais já se passaram então, acredito que chegou a hora de darmos um empurrãozinho...

Mas uma vez ela acenou de leve com a cabeça, Ginny já havia lhe adiantado isso.

-Mas não fique ansiosa. Vamos começar com perguntas simples, sobre o seu dia a dia, certo? – Hermione assentiu pela terceira vez.

Sentindo-se estranha. Não estava acostumada a isso. Não gostava de ir em médicos, e somente ia quando o caso era sério. Achava que médicos gostavam demais de controlar a vida dos pacientes.

-Tem se alimentado bem?

-Sim.

-Que tipo de alimentos?

Deu de ombros. Não viu propósito naquela pergunta, mas decidiu responder o mais detalhadamente possível, evitando qualquer outra pergunta desnecessária.

-Tenho comido frutas, verduras, no café da manhã bolos e tomo suco ou café sem muito açúcar.

-E os odores ou sabores te remetem a algo? – ela fez que não, a expressão tornando-se mais triste por um momento. Então teve um estalo.

–Mas lembro-me do cheiro...

-Do que?

-Do cheiro de pólvora e de incenso que há lá em casa.

O Dr. Freus riu.

-Ora, é uma combinação bem estranha...

Ela deu de ombros, agora mais divertida por lembrar da imagem dos gêmeos.

-Meus cunhados são inventores, eles costumam viver explodindo coisas.

-E o cheiro do incenso?

-Ah, eu devo tentar disfarçar o cheiro da pólvora... – disse dando de ombros e finalmente percebendo que ela se lembrava disso, arregalou os olhos - ...Hey! Eu realmente faço isso!

A imagem dela escolhendo um incenso de canela e acendendo-o na sala lhe apareceu em sua cabeça tão nítida quanto uma fotografia poderia ser. A sala era, certamente a mesma do apartamento. Ela já trazia os traços marcados pela idade iguais aos dos dias atuais, além de um sorriso alegre, embora soubesse que o odor de pólvora que tentava disfarçar fosse proveniente de uma pequena explosão que destruíra o antigo estofado do sofá. Que era verde, não amarelo, como o de hoje.

-Se lembrou disso agora? – ela fez que sim, animada – Que bom Hermione, que bom. Pelo visto só precisávamos do empurrão. Certo, hã... – ficou feliz de ver que ele sorrira de maneira esperançosa para ela. Como se estivesse lhe dizendo que ela havia dado um passo para recuperar a memória. - Isso é definitivamente um bom sinal... Mas vamos adiante. Trabalhava antes do acidente, correto? – viu ela assentir, ainda sorrindo. A pena escrevia freneticamente no pergaminho – Voltou a trabalhar?

-Ontem comecei a fazer novamente a contabilidade da loja. Foi bom, ocupou minha mente e me lembrei de várias contas e modos de organizar a contabilidade.

-Tem descansado? – ela assentiu novamente, um pouco mais relaxada. – E sonhos? Tem sonhado muito ultimamente?

Hermione engoliu em seco. O sorriso sumiu de sua face, de repente. Sabia que tal atitude não passaria despercebido pelo médico, tentou a todo custo não lembrar de nenhum dos dois sonhos que tivera que a marcar de forma mais forte. Olhou para o chão, para o teto, para as paredes, mexeu as mãos e somente então voltou a olhar para o Psico-Bruxo, vendo-o esperar pacientemente pela resposta dela. Aparentemente ele deveria lidar com muitas pessoas como ela. Olhou para a porta e quando voltou a olhar o médico, o viu sorrindo.

-Não se preocupe, ninguém pode escutá-la aqui. E tudo que disser, ficará somente entre nós. – a tranqüilizou, percebendo que ela tinha algo de muito importante para lhe contar.

-É que eu tive sonhos muito... Estranhos. – disse sentindo envergonhada. Apesar que tinha certeza que ele deveria ouvir todo tipo de coisas estranhas das pessoas que iam ali. E ela não deveria se preocupar tanto.

-Explique-os. – pediu o médico de forma calma.

-Bom, no primeiro eu... – as imagens inundaram sua mente. Malfoy e o corpo dele contra o seu. Sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas e virou o rosto de lado. – Eu estava sendo estuprada. - concluiu em um tom amargo. Aguardou que o médico fizesse algum comentário, mas não houve nenhum. Talvez fosse melhor falar do outro sonho. - Eu realmente não gostaria de lembrar desse sonho. Foi tudo tão horrível. Eu pensei que era apenas um pesadelo muito, muito ruim, mas... – respirou profundamente – Mas, quando acordei e contei o pesadelo para os rapazes, eles disseram que aquilo tudo realmente tinha acontecido comigo.

A expressão do médico estava entre a surpresa e a preocupação.

-Foi na época da guerra... – ela tentou amenizar – E o homem que me estuprou está morto.

-Você o conhecia?

Ela soltou um longo suspiro, e confirmou com um gesto. Passou a mão pelo rosto, limpando as lágrimas que teimosamente caíram de seus olhos.

-Não éramos exatamente amigos, mas pensar que eu o conhecia desde os meus onze anos me incomoda. Além do fato que foi meu marido quem o matou... Eu não lembro de quase nada da guerra, então, pensar que Ron se tornou um assassino por minha causa é penoso para mim.

-Ron?

-Ronald, Ronald Weasley. Meu marido.

O Dr. Freus levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

-Então, esse seu... Marido... Matou o homem que lhe estuprou?

-Pelo que os gêmeos me contaram sim. Ele poderia ter somente o prendido, já que é um Auror, mas preferiu outros meios.

-E você tem problemas em conviver com ele, hoje, ao pensar que ele matou um homem?

-Ah, não. Não é isso. – respirou levemente procurando as melhores palavras – Não gosto de pensar que Ron possa matar alguém, mas sei que ele é capaz disso. Tecnicamente falando. Ele é um Auror afinal. – voltou a encarar o doutor – Ficaria irritada se discordasse dos motivos dele para fazê-lo, mas o Malfoy fez coisas muito piores do que me estuprar. O mundo deve estar muito melhor sem ele.

-Então qual o seu problema com esse sonho?

Ela balançou a cabeça por um momento.

-Foi um sonho ruim, só isso. Meu problema com ele é que fora real o que me leva a pensar que meu outro sonho também possa ter sido...

-Outro sonho?

Tudo que sonhara sobre os gêmeos voltando em sua mente. Cada toque, cada gemido, cada palavra e cada sensação, inundavam a mente de Mione com força total e ela parecia não perceber que havia fechado os olhos e segurava com força os braços da poltrona.

-Eu sou casada...

-Sim, com Ronald... – comentou o médico sorrindo – Você já me disse...

-É... Mas moramos com meus cunhados. Gêmeos. – declarou – Eles são arteiros, mas os adoro. – sorriu fracamente - E aparentemente, antes de perder a memória, eu era muito ligada a eles, de forma de sempre nos tratarmos bem. Coisa que não acontecia enquanto estudávamos... Não acontecia até a onde eu me lembro – parou e respirou fundo, só então percebendo que seus olhos estavam fechados. Os abriu e viu o Psico-Bruxo lhe analisando de forma curiosa.

A pena escrevia freneticamente no pergaminho, um barulho repetitivo e irritante. E não entendia o que tanto aquela pena escrevia mesmo no silêncio de ambos. Respirou fundo outra vez e balançou a cabeça, resolvendo continuar a falar antes que seu tempo acabasse.

-Gosta de viver com eles?

-Eu gosto deles, sem dúvidas.

-E o sonho encaixa-se onde? – perguntou curioso, entregando outro pergaminho no ar para a pena escrever.

-Certo, o sonho. – olhou para os lados e forçou a fala. – Eu nunca imaginei nada como isso, apenas como o primeiro sonho se mostrou real, achei que esse...

-Também fosse?

-Sim. – olhou dentro dos olhos do médico, vendo que não adiantava fazer rodeios. O melhor era dizer de uma vez que sonhara com os gêmeos. – Eu sonhei que dormia com meus cunhados. Os dois. Ao mesmo tempo.

O fluxo de palavras foi intenso, e Hermione não tinha certeza se ele compreendera o que dissera, então apenas esperou pela resposta dele. Esperou para que ele dissesse qualquer coisa, para bem ou para mal.

-Você teve esse sonho somente uma vez? – ela assentiu olhando para o chão.

-É o suficiente, não?

-E o primeiro sonho era real? – assentiu outra vez. – E esse sonho, você não confirmou com alguém se é real?

-Como posso confirmar isso? Para quem eu perguntaria? – ficou horrorizada com a idéia de perguntar a Ron, ou aos gêmeos, se já tinha acontecido tal coisa. Nem queria imaginar a reação deles.

-Não tem nenhuma amiga na qual possa confiar?

-Minha amiga mais próxima se trata da irmã dos três. – respondeu impotente.

-Oh, então essa também não é uma opção. Mais ninguém? Deve haver alguém para quem possa perguntar isso.

-Haveria o Harry... Meu melhor amigo. Só que ele é também o melhor amigo do meu marido e duvido que ele esconderia tal fato do Ron caso soubesse.

O doutor parecia procurar uma solução para o impasse.

-Quem lhe contou que o primeiro sonho era verdade? – a imagem dos gêmeos entrando em seu quarto a noite veio em sua mente.

-Meus cunhados. – o médico levantou uma sobrancelha e logo depois a abaixou, sorrindo brevemente.

-Não pode perguntar a eles?

Inevitavelmente a imagem de Fred e George lhe dizendo que eram amantes só para irritar o irmão lhe veio a cabeça e ela riu.

-Não acho que seriam sinceros nesse ponto. Não costumam ser confiáveis quando tem a chance de irritar o Ron. – deu de ombros – Irmãos mais velhos, sabe como é.

-Bom, mas eu não aconselho a perguntar sobre um sonho de adultério ao seu marido, não acabaria bem. – pegou um bloco de pergaminhos e os colocou no colo. – Que tal investigar? E caso perguntem, diga que seu Psico-Bruxo disse para que você o fizesse. – sorriu, de forma cúmplice.

Hermione o viu anotar várias coisas no bloco de pergaminhos com a pena que antes flutuava. Ficou em silêncio prestando atenção ao leve rabiscar da ponta da pena no papel. Ouvindo sua própria respiração e os sons que a sala produzia. O médico levantou os olhos para si, observando seu jeito e sorriu.

-Faça o seguinte. Sente com cada um deles separadamente, inclusive seu amigo, e faça pelo menos três perguntas de extrema importância para você naquele momento. – sorriu para ela. – Depois anote todas as perguntas e respostas e traga na próxima consulta. Faremos uma análise e um exercício de memória. Enquanto isso, olhe fotos antigas, leia livros que já leu, descanse e viva. É o melhor remédio para a mente.

Hermione levantou-se e examinou o pergaminho que ele lhe entregara, vendo a letra rabiscada do médico por toda a superfície. O olhou curiosa e sorriu.

-Tome esses remédios por seis dias. De seis em seis horas. – o médico esticou a mão para ela, finalizando a consulta. Hermione sorriu e apertou a mão do médico, desejando uma boa tarde, e dirigindo-se para a porta, mas antes de sair, ele a chamou. – Não fique com essas coisas na cabeça. Apenas... relaxe.

~*~

As amigas almoçaram juntas no Diagon Alley, conversando sobre muitas coisas, menos sobre a consulta, Hermione evitava falar desse assunto.

Resolveu aproveitar a oportunidade de estar sozinha com a amiga para fazer as três perguntas. Sorriu para a amiga e respirou fundo, tentando escolher entre as perguntas que tinha na cabeça. Era injusto somente fazer três perguntas quando queria fazer milhares. Mas escolheu a primeira, que parecia ser a mais importante no momento. Escreveria as repostas depois, era melhor não deixá-la saber que precisava saber daquilo para entregar para o médico depois.

-Ginny, como era meu relacionamento com o Ron, como era antes de eu entrar em coma?

A ruiva remexeu-se incomoda na cadeira e olhou para os lados antes de olhar novamente para a amiga, analisando bem suas palavras antes de dizê-las.

-Bom, como a de qualquer casal, Hermione. Vocês conversavam brigavam, muito até, mas isso para vocês dois sempre foi normal. – sorriu – Sei lá, faziam coisas que todo casal fazia.

Ginny sentiu-se mal por falar tais coisas, mas não deixava de ser verdade, mesmo que uma verdade de muitos anos atrás. Na época em que Hermione e Ron namoraram, antes deles se separarem e ela começar a se relacionar com os gêmeos.

-Mas éramos um casal... feliz? – a morena perguntou um pouco incerta, tentando fazer a amiga responder mais que aquilo.

-Até onde eu via, sim. Eram felizes. – "amigos felizes... pelo menos até você começar a sair com os gêmeos..." pensou Ginny, feliz por ter conseguido ser sincera na resposta. E sentiu-se um pouco mais aliviada.

A outra respirou aliviada.

-Certo, e os gêmeos? Como éramos antes? – Hermione viu uma sombra passar pelos olhos da amiga, como se ela estivesse a lhe esconder algo, mas Ginny sorriu e respondeu.

-Vocês ficaram bem unidos. Conversavam sobre tudo, saiam juntos. Uma amizade bem importante para você sabia? – Ginny viu Hermione respirar fundo e fechar os olhos por um momento.

A morena tentou com todas as forças não deixar as imagens do sonhos voltar, mas infelizmente foi impossível. Era como se a cada vez que falasse nos cunhados ela lembrava das mãos, dos corpos, dos beijos.

Abriu os olhos e viu Ginny lhe analisando, tentando descobrir o porque de estar agindo daquele modo. Deu de ombros e olhou para os lados, decidindo pela última pergunta.

-Posso fazer uma brincadeira com você? Foi idéia do meu médico. – sorriu e Ginny assentiu de forma alegre – Me fale um momento feliz e um triste na minha vida? – ela perguntou vendo a amiga franzir o nariz, curiosa por sua pergunta.

Deu de ombros, ainda achando que não deveria contar que eram perguntas para a análise. Perguntas que poderiam ajudar a recuperar sua mente e a desvendar o que as pessoas poderiam estar escondendo dela.

-Um feliz e um triste? – Ginny pensou antes de responder. Era melhor escolher por momentos distantes dos gêmeos. – Bom, um triste foi a morte de seus pais, você ficou muito triste, mas tinha outra família do seu lado, para tudo que você precisou. E um feliz... – era difícil escolher um sem pensar nos irmãos iguais, optou por mentir dessa vez - bom, seu casamento.

Hermione olhou surpresa para a ruiva, percebendo que ela lhe olhava com certa hesitação.

-Casamento? – levantou as sobrancelhas ao ver a amiga assentir. – Engraçado, Fred me disse que não houve casamento. Que eu e Ron somente nos juntamos. Por quê ele diria isso?

Ginny engoliu em seco, tinha sido pega, tinha que dar um jeito na besteira que fizera. O melhor era falar para ela ir falar com os culpados daquela confusão toda. Olhou dentro dos olhos de Hermione, vendo aqueles castanhos lhe analisando, esperando uma explicação.

-Bom, Mione, - riu sem graça – Os gêmeos são loucos, esqueceu. – deu de ombros - Não sei por que Fred diria isso... Por que não pergunta a ele?

Hermione cruzou os braços analisando as respostas da amiga. Sabia da morte de seus pais, já tinha essa informação, mas a do casamento estava martelando sua cabeça de forma bem forte, por quê Fred diria uma coisa e Ginny outra? Não era certo, alguém estava mentindo e isso não melhorava em nada as coisas.

O melhor era conversar com um dos gêmeos agora e depois conversar com Harry. Misturar as informações e sempre deixar um tempo entre uma pessoa e a outra, ou eles desconfiariam dela. E ela queria respostas espontâneas como as de Ginny. Mesmo que fossem mentira ou contraditórias às que já tinha.

Foi tirada de seus pensamentos ao perceber a coruja que pousara na mesa onde estavam e deixava o bilhete curto cair defronte a Ginny.

-Hoje vamos nos reunir lá em casa. – disse ela após pegar a carta do marido e lê-la rapidamente - Coisa pequena, somente para comemorar nossa volta. Harry disse que o Ron e os gêmeos já sabem do horário.

-Certo. – foi a única coisa que Hermione disse e resolveu esperar pela respostas dos outros para só então começar a analisar de verdade.

~*~

A casa dos Potter, localizada na cobertura de um grande arranha-céu trouxa, era clara, ampla e confortável. A sala de estar tinha paredes de vidro que lhes davam a impressão de estar suspenso no ar, em meio as estrelas.

O ambiente estava repleto de pessoas conhecidas, claro, todos conversando alegremente sobre a chegada do casal da lua-de-mel.

A família Weasley estava praticamente completa, com exceção de Carlinhos, que não pudera deixar seu oficio com os Dragões para aparecer rapidamente. Ela mesma chegara acompanhada de três dos nove ruivos da família.

Fora particularmente difícil sair de casa naquela noite Ron chegara pontualmente, mas ele e os gêmeos pareciam mais ariscos uns com os outros do que de costume.

De qualquer forma, era uma noite alegre, bem diferente da anterior, quando Harry e Ron brigaram sem motivo aparente.

Os avistou conversando mais adiante e suspirou aliviada. Não gostava de vê-los brigando mas, pelo visto, a paz já havia se restabelecido entre os dois.

Quando percebeu os dois haviam notado que ela os observava, Harry sorriu, enquanto Ron tomou um grande gole de whisky.

Com um aceno o amigo a chamou para junto de si. Conversaram um pouco os três, até que Ron foi responder a um chamado da mãe, que tentava a todo custo convencer o marido sobre alguma coisa, e queria apoio.

-Então, como foram as coisas hoje? Ginny ia lhe levar no Psico-Bruxo, não?

Ela acenou positivamente.

-Foi tudo tranqüilo... Eu gostei muito do médico. – sorriu antes de contar a novidade – Acredita que consegui lembrar que costumo acender incensos nesse apartamento?

-Jura, Mione? Que bom! Isso é um bom sinal, não é?

Ela sorriu abertamente enquanto ele a abraçava de lado.

-Sim, é sim. O Dr. Salomão ficou muito esperançoso também. Disse-me para buscar fazer coisas que eu já fazia, ler livros que já li, enfim, tentar reviver situações... - o amigo acenou, concordando com o médico – Alguma dica sobre o que eu gostava de fazer?

-Ler, óbvio. – respondeu Harry rindo – Mas você também tinha adquirido novos hobbys. Gosta de cozinhar agora, e sua lasanha é muito boa. – ela arregalou os olhos surpresa – Bom, eu também fiquei admirado a primeira vez que você me forçou a comer... – gargalhou.

Mione manteve o semblante pensativo por um momento.

-Lasanha _à bolonhesa_?

-Isso! Você se lembra? – perguntou animado.

-Ah, não exatamente. Não é que eu me lembro, mas agora que você falou, o gosto me veio à boca.

-Isso para mim é uma lembrança. – apertou o ombro dela mais forte conta si – Que tal marcarmos um almoço um dia desses, e você tenta cozinhar uma bela lasanha para nós?

Ela riu alto.

-Estou percebendo segundas intenções nessa posposta Sr. Potter?

-Lógico que não. É apenas para você exercitar hábitos passados...

-Certo. Marcamos para amanhã então, acha que consegue tirar o Ron do trabalho para irem almoçar lá em casa?

-Prometo tentar... Mas não tanto. Se ele não for sobra mais comida, o Ron come demais.

-Ah, disso eu lembro bem. – ela gargalhou acompanhada pelo amigo. -Mais alguma dica sobre o meu passado, Sr. Potter?

Ela o olhou esperançosa, e Harry se sentiu o pior dos amigos por não poder contar a verdade. Havia dado um prazo aos rapazes, não podia descumpri-lo, embora eles merecessem... De qualquer forma ele não ia ficar completamente fora disso.

-Dica? – fez cara de pensativo – O doutor lhe mandou ver fotos antigas? Seria interessante não? – ela acenou em positivo, feliz pela idéia – Você tem alguns álbuns em casa, costuma ter todos os nossos momentos muito bem catalogados, alguns até com comentários seus no rodapé.

-Andei revirando meus armários logo que voltei do hospital, mas não lembro de ter visto nenhum álbum de fotos.

-Pergunte para os rapazes então. Eles devem saber onde estão...

Ela acenou mais uma vez com a cabeça, e depois deu-lhe um beijo de agradecimento no rosto.

-É uma ótima idéia mesmo. Obrigada.

Ginny o chamou e ele se afastou depois de um "disponha", tentando esconder o sorriso maquiavélico que teimava em tentar surgir entre seus lábios.

Ficou sozinha por uns segundos, olhando brevemente ao redor e imaginando quem seria sua "próxima vítima" de interrogatório. Viu George ir na direção da cozinha sozinho e aproveitou a oportunidade. Assim que a percebeu entrando no cômodo também, ele sorriu, pegando um copo de Firewhisky e oferecendo-a, que recusou balançando a cabeça.

-Se divertindo? – perguntou e encostou-se no balcão olhando-a de forma divertida.

-Sim e você? – ele respondeu que sim bebendo um pouco da bebida âmbar. - George, me responde uma coisa? – Viu uma sombra passar pelos olhos dele, como se o ruivo estivesse preparando-se para mentir. Mas não quis acreditar que George a enganaria. – Meu Psico-Bruxo disse para eu fazer uma brincadeira com meus amigos próximos... Pensei em fazer com você. Posso? – ele sorriu acenando em positivo mais uma vez - Me diz uma coisa que me deixou feliz e outra triste, durante esses anos que não me lembro.

-Uma coisa que te deixou feliz e outra triste? – ponderou um momento, escolhendo as respostas. Deu de ombros e respondeu. –A guerra te deu muitos momentos tristes... Malfoy foi um deles...

-Definida tristeza. – comentou ela, tentando não se abater - E uma coisa bem feliz? – o ruivo levou alguns momentos pensando, analisando o rosto dela enquanto ele levava o copo à boca e sentia o liquido escorrer por sua garganta.

-Acho que o dia em que você foi morar com a gente. – não era uma mentira, era uma meia verdade. – Eu nunca vi uma pessoa tão feliz em poder arrumar a nossa casa. – ela riu finalmente. – Você ri porque não se lembra. Você ficou sorrindo quase uma semana por finalmente poder mexer em tudo, por arrumar tudo de seu jeito, organizar talheres, copos, pratos, cama, banheiro. E nós não podíamos abrir a boca para reclamar de nada! Foi o combinado. A sala foi a parte mais arrumada, e foi a que mais te deixou feliz.

-É por isso que gosto tanto da casa, do jeito em que os objetos estão. – ponderou pensando na disposição dos objetos, da facilidade em que achava as coisas. Tudo fora ela que arrumar e organizara. Do jeito dela.

-Viu? Esse mesmo sorriso estava no seu rosto quando se mudou. – George acariciou o rosto dela por breves segundos e depois afastou a mão, como se lembrasse o que estava fazendo.

-E Ron, como eu era com ele antes? – Hermione percebeu o carinho quando ele já terminava, e sentiu um leve aperto ao não sentir mais a mão de George em seu rosto. Afastou tal pensamento.

-Normal. Apenas um casal. – deu de ombros e terminou seu copo. – Por que pergunta?

-Curiosidade. – deu de ombros fingindo indiferença, apesar de querer respostas com mais significado.

Não se demorou muito mais na cozinha. George a deixou ir quando começou uma conversa sobre dragões com o irmão Charlie, parecia querer informações para uma próxima invenção.

Viu Bill em um canto e resolveu que ele seria a próxima pessoa para quem faria perguntas, e o momento parecia o melhor. Ele estava em um canto, tomando um pouco de Firewhisky, olhando as pessoas ao redor. Fleur estava perto dele, olhando para todos os lados como se analisasse cada pessoa no cômodo. Sentiu-se um pouco invadida com o olhar que a loira lhe dera e depois virou-se, ficando de frente para o marido, pedindo sua total atenção.

Hermione ficou curiosa para saber o que ela estava falando, aquela sensação de que era dela que eles falavam a incomodou profundamente. Teve que se aproximar, mesmo sendo contra tudo que achava certo escutar a conversa dos outros, ela queria saber o porque de Fleur estar a tratá-la assim. Não era normal, mesmo que não gostasse muito da loira, nunca foram de brigas ou de olhares carrancudos. Deu a volta na sala, passando por vários amigos, sorrindo forçadamente para todos eles, evitando parar em algum lugar e conversar.

Apoiou-se em uma parede do lado oposto ao que eles estavam, vendo parcialmente o rosto de Fleur e de Bill, vendo o ruivo com a expressão de tédio e ela com a indignação estampada na face. Apurou os ouvidos, ignorando todo e qualquer barulho diferente da voz deles.

-E ainda acha certo, o que é pior. – argumentou Fleur, cruzando os braços e olhando para o marido, que bebia seu Firewhisky somente a ouvindo. – Primeiro um, depois o outro. Oras, eles são gêmeos, as pessoas podem comentar.

-Fleur, pare de falar da vida alheia. – pediu Bill com a voz cansada, talvez não mais agüentando o assunto. – Meus irmãos sabem o que fazem. Ela também.

-Mas eles são irmãos. – exclamou e balançou a cabeça ao ver o marido dar de ombros. – Três! Três Weasley's, não é demais? – perguntou a loira achando a reação do marido calma demais.

-Não acho que seja certo. – deu de ombros outra vez. – Mas eles tem que decidir isso, não você.

-Mas... não é certo. – Balançou a cabeça e viu o marido olhá-la de forma mais séria.

-Não cabe a você decidir isso. Nenhum de meus irmãos ou ela, vieram lhe pedir uma opinião, não é? – a viu balançar a cabeça dizendo que não. – Então, pare de se preocupar com a vida deles, Fleur.

Fleur respirou exasperada com as palavras de Bill e desistiu de falar com ele, virando-se e saindo da sala, pisando duro e ignorando qualquer pessoa que falasse com ela.

Hermione engoliu seco. Fosse o que fosse que ela tivera com os gêmeos, pelo visto toda a família tinha percebido.

Sentiu o chão lhe faltar por um momento, as pernas bambearam, mas antes que caísse a mão firme de Fred a segurou.

-Hermi, você está bem?

Ela levou a mão à testa.

-Mais ou menos, Fred, foi só uma leve tontura... – o encarou por um momento enquanto aproveitava o apoio que ele lhe dava para se recompor. O olhar terno e preocupado tão incomum vindo de um dos gêmeos fez com que seu estômago revirasse mais uma vez, pelo medo do sonho que tivera ser real.

-Fred eu preciso lhe perguntar uma coisa. – disse, enchendo o peito de coragem.

-Tem certeza que está bem? – ele não pareceu lhe dar ouvidos, a guiando para o sofá mais próximo e sentando na mesinha à frente – Vou pegar um copo d'água.

-Não precisa, - ela segurou-lhe o pulso antes que ele se levantasse – eu já estou bem.

Se encararam mais uma vez, e, incomodada com o calor que provinha dos olhos dele ela abaixou os próprios, desfazendo o contato.

-Então, o que queria me perguntar?

A coragem tinha se diluído por completo. Lembrou-se de outro assunto, não menos importante.

-Ah... Queria saber porque me disse que eu e o Ron não casamos... – a expressão dele se tornou curiosa – Ginny disse que houve uma festa.

Ele abriu um sorriso arteiro.

-Bom, pode ser que vocês tenham comemorado de alguma forma, mas eu e o George não fomos convidados.

-Como não?

-Ah, Roniquinho estava bravo com a gente na época. – sorriu malicioso – Não nos queria por perto. E a Ginny também exagera. Eu não chamo um jantarzinho de "festa de casamento"...

Ela o olhou desconfiada, mas o sorriso acabou a amolecendo.

-Está bem. – levou a mão à cabeça e arrumou o cabelo atrás da orelha – Acho que ando meio paranóica, não é?

-Um pouco. – ele se levantou da mesinha e achou o lugar no sofá ao lado mais apropriado - George disse que está fazendo perguntas por aí. – comentou divertido.

-Meu médico quem pediu. Mas imagino que você responderia a mesma coisa que ele.

-Por que não tenta? Pode se surpreender.

Ela sorriu.

-Certo, então. Me diga, na sua opinião, um momento triste e outro feliz na minha _"vida apagada"._

-Momento ruim: quando você martelou o próprio dedo uma vez.

Hermione começou a gargalhar.

-Ora, Fred, eu devo ter tido momentos piores...

-Não foi o que disse na época, em meio aos palavrões. Tentamos explicar que bruxos fazem as coisas com as varinhas por que é mais seguro, mas você é teimosa. Cismou que tinha que pendurar aquele quadro sozinha, e sem magia! – ele balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro – Muito, muito teimosa. – levou a mão ao queixo – Agora... O momento bom vai ser mais difícil... Foram tantos.

-Por que não tenta?

-Ok. Vou escolher o meu momento preferido da sua vida feliz, certo? – ela acenou em concordância – Quando você se mudou lá para casa.

O olhar caloroso novamente, fazendo arrepiar até o ultimo fio de cabelo.

-O George disse o mesmo.

-Eu sei.

-Hermione, - a voz de Ron a fez desviar do olhar dele, para em seguida encarar o marido, carrancudo – Pode vir aqui um momento? – ela acenou enquanto se levantava, murmurando um leve obrigado para o cunhado.

-De nada. – disse ele, perdendo o olhar na direção do irmão caçula assim que ela lhe virou as costas – Deixa estar Roniquinho... – murmurou – Você quase nunca está perto dela mesmo...

* * *

**Respondendo aos comentários:**

**Titia-Ro: **_Nós também adoramos relações a 3... ahauhauhua _

_Gostou desse cap.?_

**Malu:** _É, todos são bobos nessa história... ahauhauhau_

_Vai ser barraco, na certa... comente?_

**Lety:**_ É, o começo disso tudo ainda demora para chegar, mas chega..._

_E relação com os gêmeos, só uma tapada não aceitaria... ahauhauha_

_Comenta?_

**Mademoiselle:** _Moça, se vc não lê esse tipo de fic, ficamos mais que felizes por vc estar lendo essa aqui, e principalmente comentando..._

_E aqui está o att, comente, sim?_

**Aiko: **_Gata, simplesmente curiosa... adoramos deixar os outros curiosos, e vcs ainda vão ficar mto curiosos..._

_E já mudamos para pessoas não cadastradas comentarem..._

_Comente esse cap., hein?_

_**Bjos para todos mundo.**_

_**Fla e A. Mira.**_


	9. Verdades

**N.A.: **_Pessoas, desculpem pela demora. Nós tivemos pequenos empecilhos._

_Esperamos que gostem desse capítulo. E saibam que não abandonaremos a fic. Obrigado para quem comentou e espero._

_Agradecendo as pessoas que comentaram e esperaram: LMALFOYII, elleen c., Gabby, ju, Aiko-Hosokawa, Valki Fanto, Malu Chan, , mademoiselle-Le'croix, Lety MalfoyP, Titia-Ro, pankadinha, Lady Aquila, anailuj gatti e Maggie C.M. e todas as pessoas que colocaram a fic no alerta. Desculpe mesmo a demora. Mas nunca mais vamos demorar desse jeito. Podem acreditar.  
_

_Aproveitem._

_Bjos Mira e Fla.  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Verdades**

Hermione sabia que algo estava errado com Ron fazendo aquela cara de bravo enquanto a levava para o canto para conversarem. Mas não entendia o por que. Não estava fazendo nada de mais perguntando sobre sua vida, afinal era o que ela deveria fazer já que não se lembrava nem de ter dormido uma vez com ele, seu marido. Pararam em um canto mais afastado de todas as pessoas e Mione cruzou os braços, esperando pacientemente o que Ron tinha a dizer.

-Por quê está fazendo perguntas para todos? – sua pergunta foi direta e Ron achou que seu tom de voz foi um pouco mais bravo do que pretendia.

-Oras, eu apenas estava conversando. Questionando as pessoas que sabem mais de mim do que eu mesma. – respondeu ainda o olhando de forma defensiva. Os braços cruzados se desfizeram e ela colocou as mãos na cintura. E Ron sabia bem que com aquele movimento ele estava encrencado. – E por quê você se incomodou tanto? Há algo que eu não deveria descobrir perguntando para as pessoas sobre meu passado?

Hermione sabia bem que pressionar o ruivo não era a melhor opção, mas agora o estrago estava feito. Não entendi o por que dele estar a agir daquela forma, mas já estava passando dos limites. Em uma hora estava triste, em outra hora bravo, em outra feliz. Era certo que Ron tinha o temperamento difícil, mas aquilo era ridículo. Ron viu que a morena realmente queria uma resposta, e uma resposta decente. E tinha que ser realmente convincente no que falasse, ou ela continuaria a perguntar, o pressionando. E Ron se conhecia o suficiente para saber que não conseguiria agüentar a pressão feita por Mione por muito tempo.

-Apenas achei que você gostaria de lembrar das coisas, não de descobrir. – respondeu e ficou a fitá-la, esperando que ela acreditasse. Mione o observou por alguns segundos, analisando sua face, tentando decifrar se o que ele dizia era verdade ou não.

-É que isso é um exercício. – explicou, mesmo que fosse uma meia verdade. Não seria certo contar ao Ron que estava a fazer perguntas de cunho investigativo por causa de um sonho, e a última coisa que queria era explicar o sonho que tivera. – Meu médico pediu que eu fizesse.

-Eu entendo. – balançou a cabeça e sorriu, a abraçando, encaixando seu rosto na curva do pescoço dela. – Apenas, fiquei preocupado.

-Você se preocupa demais. – o abraçou também e sorriu ao ver Ginny passar por eles, sorrir. Mas notou que aquele sorriso escondia algo, era um pouco forçado. Deu de ombros e decidiu perguntar o que Ginny tinha depois, agora o mais importante era juntar as respostas que recebera e formar um padrão. – Eu só quero descobrir meu passado.

Ron engoliu em seco ao ouvi-la dizer aquilo. E sabia bem que seu prazo estava acabando. Em todos os sentidos.

* * *

Hermione sentou-se no sofá olhando as respostas das pessoas com quem conversara. Aquilo definitivamente levantava suspeitas. Era como se eles não soubesse responder as coisas e dissessem a primeira coisa que vinha a mente. Pegou as folhas com as respostas de lembranças felizes, sorriu ao lê-las. Em uma coisa elas combinavam, Hermione achava que tudo aquilo realmente a fizera feliz. Todas as respostas realmente faziam sentindo; porém as respostas de lembranças tristes a deixavam preocupadas. Claro, perder os pais, Malfoy, eram coisas que abalariam suas estruturas. Mas Fred tinha respondido algo tão banal que a deixara preocupada. Era realmente uma coisa estranha escutar péssimas respostas e uma tão boba, mas que poderia a deixar marcada na mente do ruivo.

Tentou ligar as respostas, tentando achar um lugar comum entre elas, mas nada. Nada as ligava, por que as pessoas como Harry e Ginny a incentivavam a cavar mais fundo, enquanto Ron, Fred e George respondiam com rapidez e firmeza? Ela queria saber o por que de sentir que todos eles escondiam algo dela. Por que Fleur havia dito aquilo? Ela saberia de algo que Hermione desejava muito que fosse mentira? Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando manter-se calma e sã. Tudo poderia ser um engano ou confusão. Ela só não poderia perder a cabeça.

-Hermione? – Harry tocou seu ombro e Mione deu um pequeno pulo no sofá, só agora vendo que Ginny e Harry estavam na sala, e ambos a olhavam de forma preocupada.

-Harry? O que faz aqui? – perguntou levantando-se e abraçando o amigo e depois abraçando a ruiva.

-Oras, esqueceu que prometeu nos fazer uma lasanha? – o moreno perguntou sentando-se no sofá e rindo da cara de brava que sua mulher fez.

-Nossa, é verdade. – a morena lembrou de que o tinha convidado para a lasanha e dobrou as folhas com as respostas, indo para a cozinha e procurando os ingredientes para fazer a sua famosa lasanha. – Então, como estão as coisas no serviço?

-Bem. Nada muito preocupante. – respondeu Harry e ajeitou-se melhor no sofá, olhando para Ginny e indicando o pequeno armário ao lado do sofá de dois lugares. A ruiva assentiu e abaixou-se, abrindo com certa dificuldade as portas, que fizeram um pequeno barulho, chamando a atenção da morena. – Mas seu marido é o mais preocupante, não consegui fazê-lo vir para cá agora. Nem mesmo dizendo que era sua lasanha que teria no almoço.

-Entendo. – deu de ombros, fingindo não se importar. – O que procura, Ginny? – perguntou voltando sua atenção para a massa pronta a sua frente e para o presunto e o queijo que flutuavam em sua direção.

-Os álbuns de fotos antigos. Você costumava guardá-los aqui. – a ruiva sorriu para o armário ao achar atrás de vários livros de receita, quase seis álbuns de fotos. Os puxou, trazendo-os para o chão e os empilhando. – Achei, Mi.

-Que bom, Ginny, deixe-os aqui para que eu veja. – pediu e começou a montar a lasanha, vendo que o molho começava a se fazer sozinho no fogão. Ginny levantou sorridente e Harry sorriu para a esposa, sabendo bem o conteúdo daqueles álbuns. Não era o mais certo o que faziam, mas pelo menos estavam a fazer algo. Ron e os gêmeos que se entendessem com Hermione depois, nada daquilo era certo, e eles sabiam bem disso. O casal juntou-se a ela na cozinha e sentaram-se na mesa, abrindo o primeiro álbum.

-Veja, Mione. – Ginny chamou sua atenção e Hermione virou-se e olhou para a foto que a ruiva mostrava. Era uma foto dela com Harry e Ginny em uma praia, o mar azul movia-se devagar e eles riam e se olhavam. – Você adorou essa praia. Veja outra foto.

-Nossa, parece realmente ser linda. – Hermione comentou montando mais uma camada de presunto e queijo e massa, mas virou-se para os amigos assim que entendeu o que estava na foto. Era ela, Fred e George na praia, mas os rapazes a carregavam, correndo na direção da água. Hermione teve uma breve idéia do que acontecera com ela logo após a foto ser tirada. – Oras, eles não crescem.

Virou-se para a lasanha novamente e tentou ao máximo expulsar as sensações de ter Fred e George a tocando no corpo quase descoberto. Era errado, mas por que ficava a ter aquelas sensações? Era estranho ter aquilo e ver que eles realmente a tocaram, mas não do modo como ela havia sonhado. Era realmente algo que havia acontecido?

-Terminei. – disse engasgando um pouco e colocando a lasanha para terminar de fazer no forno. As coisas juntaram-se na pia quase que automaticamente e esperaram pela ordem de que deveriam se lavar. Hermione resolveu que poderia aguardar alguns momentos antes de lavar a louça e sentou-se entre a cadeira de Harry e a de Ginny, olhando para os dois e vendo um brilho conhecido brilhar naqueles olhos. Ficou a fitar Harry alguns segundos e foi como se algo tivesse descido por sua garganta de forma a deixá-la sem ar. A respiração de Hermione acelerou e ela viu um sorriso brotar nos lábios do amigo. Um sorriso que ela percebeu ser mais de Ginny do que dele próprio.

Uma imagem veio em sua mente com força, fazendo-a fechar os olhos e tentar ao máximo não deixar a mente apagá-la. Fosse como fosse, teria que lembrar daquilo que a dragava com tanta força. Areia em seus pés e ao seu lado Harry sorria, de uma força maliciosa, indicando alguém a frente com a cabeça. Fred olhou para trás, sorrindo para ela e depois olhando para Harry, piscando rapidamente, como se ela não pudesse ver.

-Hermione. – chamou outra vez Fred, balançando a morena pelo ombro de forma quase agressiva. Hermione abriu os olhos assustadas e o encarou, olhando pela cozinha e vendo Harry e Ginny sentados, tentando a todo custo tirar os álbuns de fotos das mãos de George. O ruivo que tentava retirar as coisas da mesa, travou ao vê-la lhe fitar com intensidade. Os olhos castanhos escuros injetados, como se ela estivesse com ódio. Mas ao contrário, ela sorriu. Um sorriso de felicidade rasgou sua face de tal maneira que ninguém naquela cozinha entendeu nada.

-Eu... tive...uma...lembrança. – ela disse ainda sentindo a garganta apertada, mas querendo contar a novidade o mais rápido possível. George deixou tudo que tinha nas mãos, cair na mesa, e olhou para Fred, seus olhos extremamente preocupados.

Hermione não entendeu a reação de George, mas continuou a sorrir e levantou-se, sentindo-se como se tivesse ganhado uma medalha por fazer algo extremamente perigoso e saíra ilesa. Ginny também se levantou e fitou a amiga com grande expectativa, esperando realmente que ela tivesse lembrado de algo sobre o relacionamento dela com os gêmeos. Harry somente esperou, assim como George e Fred. Nada se escutava na cozinha, somente a respiração das pessoas presentes.

-O que lembrou, Mione? – Ginny perguntou tão empolgada quanto a morena.

-Na praia, eu andava com Harry e Fred ia a frente, eles se olhavam e sorriram de forma maliciosa, como se fossem aprontar algo. Fred até piscou para Harry como se combinassem algo de errado. – disse tudo isso sorrindo de forma absurda, qual chegou a deixar sua fala um pouco confusa.

Ginny sentou-se na cadeira outra vez, parecendo um pouco decepcionada, Fred e George trocaram um leve olhar e começaram a recolher os álbuns, o único que pareceu estar extremamente feliz com isso foi Harry, que abraçou a morena e lhe beijou o rosto de forma carinhosa.

-Deixem os álbuns rapazes, vou ter mais lembranças hoje. – a firmeza e a convicção na voz de Hermione pareceu desarmar os gêmeos, que deixaram, com certa relutância, os álbuns na mesa. Mas não se afastaram, apenas ficaram ali, esperando por algo acontecer.

-Lembra-se o que aconteceu depois? – todos os presentes se lembravam, e Ginny prendeu a respiração e olhou para o marido, talvez temendo que Harry estivesse incentivando Mione um pouco demais. O prazo dos rapazes ainda estava longe de acabar.

-É como um borrão, qual não entendo. – a voz desanimada dela, pareceu por um momento animar os ruivos em pé, mas Hermione não ligou, apenas ficou a fitar as fotos do álbum aberto, tentando sugar de sua mente o que acontecera depois daquela cena.

E de repente o cheiro da lasanha adentrou violentamente suas narinas, a fazendo lembrar-se do forno. Levantou com uma exclamação e correu os poucos passos até o fogão, indo averiguar o estado da comida que preparava.

Fred sentou-se no lugar que ela ocupava a pouco, encarando Harry friamente. E embora não usasse palavras, conseguira deixar bem claro que não concordara com o que eles estavam tentando fazer. Harry por sua vez dera de ombros.

-Estamos quites, então... – murmurou, num tom que só os dois escutaram.

-Que tal arrumarem a mesa, rapazes? – disse ela , fechando o forno após haver retirado a travessa lá de dentro – A lasanha está pronta.

* * *

A refeição ocorreu sobre uma certa áurea de preocupação, principalmente quando Ron voltou e se sentou na mesa, ouvindo o que Mione contava, engasgando com um enorme pedaço de lasanha e queimando a língua. Mas Hermione parecia não perceber tais coisas, estava feliz demais consigo mesma por ter ao menos lembrado de algo, mesmo que um detalhe mínimo. Para ela já era uma vitória e naquele momento era isso que importava.

-Quer ver os álbuns novamente, Mione? – Ginny incentivou e Hermione aceitou entusiasmada, certa de si que lembraria de mais alguma coisa.

Hermione sentou-se na sala entre Harry e Ginny, pegando o último álbum e o abriu, olhando as fotos. Os ruivos ficaram em volta, esperando por qualquer reação que tivessem que acalmar ou por algo que tivessem que explicar. Mas dois álbuns depois Harry e Ron tiveram que voltar para o Ministério e Ginny teve que ir embora, tinha algumas coisas a fazer e não podia adiar. Os gêmeos deram ótimas desculpas e ocuparam os lugares que antes estavam Ginny e Harry.

No quarto álbum Fred percebeu que aquele teria revelações demais, e que deveria fazer algo. Mas já era um pouco tarde, a morena agora fitava séria a primeira foto em que eles a abraçavam pela cintura, um beijando sua nuca e o outro sua bochecha esquerda. George apenas fitou Fred, preparando-se para ter que explicar as coisas, mas sabendo bem que deveria se acalmar ou estragaria tudo.

Aquela foto não estava fazendo sentido, Hermione sabia bem que sua amizade com os gêmeos agora era maior, mas não entendia aquela foto. Já era intimidade demais e estava errado, ela era casada com Ron e o ruivo não deveria gostar nada daquela foto, mas mesmo assim ela estava ali, naquele álbum para qualquer pessoa ver. Levantou a cabeça devagar, e virou-se para a direita, olhando George, vendo-o lhe fitar intensamente, como se a mente estivesse trabalhando muito rápido e ele não conseguisse responder nada no momento.

Virou-se para Fred, ele fitava a foto, um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios a deixou ainda mais confusa. Esperou, mas não teve resposta alguma. Virou a página e viu a segunda foto, percebendo que aquele álbum seria o que a deixaria mais confusa do que já estivera em toda a sua vida. A foto seguinte mostrava Fred lhe dando uma caixa pequena com um laço vermelho e amarelo por cima: os brincos. Viu que George estava a seu lado na foto, a mão dele em sua cintura novamente. Aquilo começou a perturbá-la.

-Queria me lembrar desses momentos. – comentou sem olhar para eles.

-Também gostaria que lembrasse. – disse Fred, e se levantou, saindo da sala e indo até a cozinha. George ficou olhando para o álbum, já nem tentava arranjar uma desculpa, poderia piorar tudo. Seria melhor que ela tirasse as próprias conclusões e depois eles veriam o que poderiam fazer sobre isso.

-Nós somos próximos, não? – George apenas balançou a cabeça, assentindo, não estava conseguindo responder grandes coisas. Hermione virou mais uma página, e outra, e outra. Algumas eles três estavam abraçados, outras apenas perto, sorrindo. Mas Hermione não viu uma foto de outra pessoa, sempre os três estavam juntos. Os viu na praia, os viu na casa deles, os viu n'A Toca. Em todos os lugares que olhava no álbum Hermione via que seu sorriso era tão sincero, que não se lembrava de ter sorrido desse jeito até o dia de hoje. E novamente era por causa dos gêmeos, outra vez algo que os incluía era o que a fazia sorrir. E a cada foto que se passava ela via que aquele álbum era dedicado a eles três. Aquilo a perturbou ainda mais. Tinha que ter respostas. – George, por quê só nós três nesses álbuns?

-Hermione é melhor... – Fred começou a falar lá da cozinha, mas George virou o rosto e o olhou, sério. Ficaram assim por algum tempo, era como se George e Fred estivessem conversando, discutindo, na verdade, sobre o que deveriam fazer. E mesmo que ambos pensassem no mesmo resultado, pensavam em seguir caminhos diferentes, com toda certeza.

-Pergunte a Ron, ele lhe dará todas as respostas. – disse virando-se para Mione, olhando-a nos olhos, como se estivesse pondo um fim as perguntas. A morena foi abrir a boca para falar algo, mas o ruivo se levantou impedindo-a, e continuou. – Quer saber? Não, não pergunte ao Ron. – parou em frente a ela, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos. – Pergunte pra mim. Pergunte outra vez pra mim sobre os álbuns.

Hermione estremeceu. Não era normal ver George daquele jeito, sério, um pouco bravo. Mas esperou, respirou fundo e só quando realmente teve coragem e saber que poderia agüentar a resposta, é que abriu a boca e realmente perguntou.

-Por quê só nós três estamos nesse álbum? – George inclinou o rosto, aproximando-se do dela, olhando fundo dentro daqueles olhos castanhos assustados com seus olhos firmes.

-Por que quando tiramos essas fotos, combinamos montar um álbum somente nosso.

-E... por quê queríamos isso? – sua voz tremeu, e vacilou enquanto ele parecia se inclinar mais um pouco.

-Por que você disse que queria recordações do começo. – George respondeu e se afastou, estava tremendo, quase perdendo o controle. A proximidade era a pior coisa, queria demais por juntar seus lábios aos dela outra vez. Por beijá-la sem se preocupar com Ron, ou memória ou as outras pessoas. Apenas queria poder beijá-la, abraça-la e saber que ela sua novamente.

George ficou olhando para ela, vendo-a de boca aberta, como se a frase não conseguisse sair de sua garganta. Fred veio da cozinha, parou ao lado do irmão, tentando também não contar algumas coisas. Talvez terminar com isso. George respirou fundo três vez, antes de se inclinar outra vez, dessa vez aproximando-se bem do rosto dela, que afastou-se bem devagar.

-Faça as perguntas certas, Hermione.

A morena se levantou, encarando o rosto de George e depois o de Fred. Respirou fundo, queria juntar em sua cabeça as peças certas, as perguntas certas, mas tudo começou a lhe dar dor de cabeça, e a única questão que realmente deixou seus lábios, foi:

-Nós estivemos juntos no passado? Nós três?

George pensou bem antes de responder, mas na verdade foi Fred que tomou o partido e respondeu.

* * *

_continua..._


	10. Medo

**N.A.:** _Pessoas que esperaram, que continuaram junto com a gente, estamos pulando de alegria que vocês ainda nos acompanham e comentem. Nós sabemos que demoramos, mas os nossos horários estão complicados._

_Porém, não iremos abandonar a fic, de jeito algum. E agora, aos comentários feitos:_

_**Aiko:** Que bom que ficou feliz de ver o e-mail de att, verá muito mais agora! E a sua ansiedade acaba aqui, a continuação daquela cena complicada!_

_**Gabby:** A idéia é enlouquecer vocês com essas paradas!_

**_Trice: Ah o próximo capítulo está aqui, viciando vocês mais um pouco!_**

_**Niiick:** Ah nossa criatividade vem dos comentários empolgantes que vocês sempre deixam. Então, se quer mais capítulos, comente muito?_

_**Chastity: **Que bom que gostou, e a nossa propaganda básica deu certo. Esperamos que goste desse capítulo._

_**mione03:** Opa, outra que veio pela nossa propaganda, que ótimo! Aqui já estão algumas respostas, mas ainda terá muito o que acontecer. Muito._

_Para todos que acompanham a fic, esperemos mesmo que comentem e que gostem!_

_Bjos Fla e Mira._

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 9**

**Medo**

Prendeu a respiração, Fred dissera algo que simplesmente não era verdade. Não conseguia conceber que ele estava respondendo algo sério. Tinha se sentado outra vez no sofá com a resposta que ouvira, levantou-se mais uma vez, saindo de perto deles, não queria escutar mais nada, eles estavam inventando aquilo, eles queriam que ela ficasse ainda mais confusa. Por quê? Por quê eles queriam brincar com ela daquele jeito? Porque eles eram os Gêmeos, eles sempre estavam a brincar com coisas sérias. Mas aquilo era extremamente sério, eles sabiam disso, não deveriam fazer nada daquilo, deveriam contar toda a verdade, e não ficarem a fazer rodeios e piadas como aquela. Por que aquilo que Fred havia dito era uma pura piada.

Passou pelo corredor quase que correndo, deixando o álbum cair no chão de madeira durante sua passagem. Bateu a porta de seu quarto, olhando para a cama, olhando as coisas desarrumadas, olhando a sua vida que não lembrava, que não encaixava perfeitamente em sua realidade. Não conseguia tirar a resposta de Fred de sua cabeça, estava impressa na frente de seus olhos, flutuando e sussurrando em seus ouvidos. Via o rosto de surpresa de George quando Fred deixou as palavras saírem por sua boca, e viu a reação que o rosto de Fred teve quando ele percebera o que tinha falado. Era como se eles mesmo não conseguissem acreditar naquelas palavras.

Ouviu a porta da frente bater com certa força, indicando que eles tinham saído. Mas mesmo assim não queria sair do quarto, não queria voltar para a sala, ver os álbuns, e pensar ainda mais naquilo. Por que na verdade, se pensasse poderia achar ainda mais coisas como as que achou, e iria querer mais respostas, e se as respostas fossem como aquela que Fred dera, ela não agüentaria. Sendo respostas verdadeiras ou não.

Desencostou-se da porta, indo até a cama, sentou-se pesadamente, como se o mundo estivesse acabando. Tinha que parar de pensar naquilo. Estava cheia de coisas para pensar, como em seu casamento. Seu casamento com Ron estava indo por água abaixo, ela nem ao menos queria pensar em o que os gêmeos estariam pensando, ou no que Fred dissera, ou o que aquilo teria a ver com aquela frase de Fred. Estava casada com Ron, amava Ron, nada além disso importava naquele exato momento.

Passou as mãos no rosto, empurrando os cabelos para trás e respirando fundo. Não poderia se deixar nessa confusão. Respirou fundo mais uma vez, olhou firme para as próprias mãos e decidiu que tomaria um banho, se arrumaria e seria a mulher de Ron, a Senhora Ron Weasley. E essa noite ela seria somente isso.

Tomou um banho, foi para seu quarto e abriu o guarda-roupa, vendo as opções que tinha. Observou com atenção as peças de roupas nos cabides, cogitando cada uma delas, mas as eliminando assim que as imaginava em seu corpo. Então viu aquele vestido vermelho que não se lembrava de ter usado ou quando comprara, puxou-o do cabide, olhando-o com um sorriso decidido. Com certeza Ron adoraria quando a visse usando aquele vestido, tinha quase certeza de que ele é que dera a idéia de comprá-lo. E decidiu que usaria também aquelas botas de cano alto, por que com certeza combinariam e com certeza Ron iria gostar daquilo. Afinal, estava aprontando-se para seu marido.

Sorriu com o pensamento, sentindo um frio estranho correr sua espinha ao pensar em Ron para a palavra: marido.

* * *

-Mas... o quê? O que eu fiz de errado?

Ron parecia estar a ver algo tão estranho que ele mal conseguia responder. Estava parado no mesmo lugar já fazia alguns segundos, olhando para Hermione, não acreditando no que via. Ela estava linda, sem dúvidas, mas aquele vestido e aquelas botas, ele vira quando os gêmeos deram aquelas peças para ela. Ela tentou se aproximar outra vez, mas ele a impediu, levantando as mãos. Hermione parecia escandalizada com a atitude dele, e nesse momento Ron quis por dizer tudo o que acontecera, tudo que ela dissera, tudo que ele dissera e tudo que acontecera nos últimos anos. Mas nem sua respiração passava por sua garganta nesse momento.

E ele fez a única coisa que conseguia naquele momento, pensando em como era realmente um covarde por não conseguir ficar e encará-la de frente, como deveria fazer. Ele se virou e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta com força, deixando a mulher confusa e magoada.

Hermion sentou em sua cama olhando para o chão, sua cabeça mais confusa que nunca. Fizera de tudo para agradar Ron, colocara aquele vestido, a bota de cano alto, deixara os cabelos soltos e o beijara com paixão quando ele chegou do serviço. Deixando aparecer toda e qualquer intenção que aquela roupa poderia transparecer, mas ele nada fizera, apenas saíra bravo do quarto. Não era certo, se era casada com ele por quê não dormiam juntos? Era a segunda vez que ele a deixara, que ele recusara dormir com ela; por quê?

Sentiu as lágrimas descerem por seu rosto, rolando rápidas, e foi impossível conter um soluço. Estava magoada, não entendia a recusa do homem que era seu marido. Não entendia o porque de Ron estar recusando algo que deveria ser normal entre eles. A não ser que ele soubesse do caso que ela tivera com os gêmeos e apenas não mais conseguisse dormir com ela.

Balançou a cabeça com força, aquilo era impossível. Ron nunca aceitaria aquilo, ela simplesmente não podia acreditar naquilo. Soluçou mais algumas vezes, o coração apertando ao se sentir rejeitada por ele. E toda a tristeza que sentira desde que tudo aquilo começara pesou em sua mente e em seu coração. Hermione se sentiu sufocada, como se não importasse para onde virasse, não existissem solução, apenas mais e mais confusão e dilemas. Queria de uma vez por todas que toda a verdade aparecesse, que soubesse de tudo, por que com certeza muitas pessoas estavam mentindo para ela, e ela odiava isso.

E foi quando ouviu a porta se abrir devagar, a esperança de que Ron voltara queimando no peito. A esperança de que ele estivesse arrependido, de que voltasse se desculpando, lhe beijando e dizendo que a amava. Olhou para a porta se abrindo devagar, já estava de pé antes que percebesse, a respiração acelerada. Porém, quem entrou foi Fred, seguido de George, que pareciam preocupados de verdade.

-Mione, tudo bem? – George perguntou fechando a porta e aproximando-se da janela, ficando o mais afastado possível que o quarto permitia. Vira o que ela estava usando e isso mexia com seu corpo.

-Não... muito. – sentou-se outra vez, desabando no colchão e olhando de Fred para George. – Mas vai passar. – não queria ficar perto deles, sozinha no quarto. Muito menos depois do que Fred dissera de manhã, aquilo ainda a perturbava fisicamente.

-Ron saiu nervoso, o que houve? – Fred perguntou já sabendo o que acontecera. Ron lhe dissera o que aconteceu ao passar por eles na sala e sair quase correndo pela porta da frente, e eles não sabiam muito bem por que estavam ali. Mas sabiam que era ali que deveriam estar.

-Nada... apenas... – não terminou a frase, sentiu o choro parar na garganta. Era vergonhoso assumir que tinha sido rejeitada pelo próprio marido. Ficou em silêncio, os gêmeos a olhando esperando o momento certo para começarem a falar.

-Hermi, não chore. – disse Fred aproximando-se e olhando para que George fizesse o mesmo. A morena estava de cabeça baixa e não viu o ruivo na janela negar o pedido do irmão apenas balançando a cabeça. – Ele é um idiota mesmo.

George viu Fred sentar-se ao lado dela na cama, vendo as pernas dela se moverem brevemente e se cruzarem. Engoliu em seco, evitando ir até lá e beijá-la, deitar o corpo dela na cama e tomá-la para si. A dividindo com o irmão. Fred passou sua mão pelos ombros dela e a puxou, fazendo-a lhe abraçar, chorando em seu peito. George apenas prestava atenção, observando os movimentos do corpo dela.

Hermione sentia-se estranha, aquele abraço era tão quente, tão bom, como se fosse um lugar comum para ela. Como se por alguns momentos tivesse encontrado aquela tão pedida salvação para os problemas que a cercavam. Um lugar para onde ela ia nos piores momentos, aquele abraço protetor, carinhoso, com amor. E o abraçou bem forte, como medo de que aquele momento tão antigo e, ao mesmo tempo tão recente, fosse embora. Evaporasse no ar. Ao mesmo tempo tinha medo daquilo, não era certo, nada daquilo era certo.

Fred sorriu, acariciou seus cabelos, sentindo o perfume de morango que eles exalavam. Era bom ter Hermione em seus braços novamente, mesmo que ela não estivesse da maneira que queria, isso já era melhor que nada. Olhou para George, vendo o irmão com os braços cruzados e os encarando de forma séria. Sabia bem o que ele estava pensando, mas não sabia se conseguiria fazer o que queria, tê-la, deixar que ela soubesse da toda a farsa, confirmando o que falara de manhã. Claro que a queria, sobre isso não tinha dúvidas, mas como aquilo definiria o que tinham feito? Ela poderia recusá-los, evitá-los e nunca mais querer saber deles. E isso Fred e George não deixariam acontecer.

Mas ver George mordendo o lábio inferior olhando para as pernas dela era algo que não ajudava em sua indecisão. Sabia que por George já estariam a beijá-la, puxando as roupas para fora do corpo, deitando-a na cama e a fazendo deles, como a muito não faziam. Mas não era algo fácil, tinham que ir devagar, sem assustá-la. Continuou abraçando-a e devagar separou o rosto dela de seu peito, olhando-a nos olhos, vendo aqueles olhos vermelhos, com apenas algumas lágrimas caindo.

-Não chore, Hermi. Não vale a pena. – pediu outra vez e ela balançou a cabeça, mesmo que ainda deixasse algumas lágrimas caírem pelo canto de seus olhos. Olhava fundo dentro dos olhos de Fred, sentindo que aquilo era algo tão natural, algo tão comum entre eles. Olhar fundo naqueles olhos azuis, naqueles olhos que a encaravam de forma séria agora.

Sua respiração acelerou quando ele se inclinou milímetro por milímetro em direção a seu rosto e olhou seus lábios, esperando qualquer reação sua. E Mione não reagiu, apenas ficou ali, abraçada a ele, olhando-o, esperando a próxima reação dele. E Fred desfez a distância entre eles, colando seus lábios aos dela, esperando pela aversão.

George viu quando Fred a beijou, e prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos, esperando que ela se afastasse e gritasse com seu gêmeo. Mas ela não fez nada daquilo, apenas ficou ali, parada, esperando que Fred fizesse outra coisa. Viu Fred sugar o lábio inferior dela, fazendo-a abrir a boca, aprofundando o beijo e ela fechou os olhos, o beijando de volta, na mesma intensidade.

E como se alguém a tivesse beliscado, Hermione levantou-se da cama, separando-se de Fred, olhando-o de forma surpresa e estranha. Escorou-se na porta e ficou a sentir o peito queimar por estar a respirar tão rápido. Viu Fred se levantar e se aproximar, George fazendo o mesmo, e era como no sonho que tivera com eles. Eles parados a sua frente, a olhando, esperando por uma reação dela.

-Mas... mas o que foi isso? – ela perguntou e tentou se acalmar. Nada adiantaria ficar nervosa daquele jeito e acabar por não conseguir resolver nada. George aproximou-se ainda mais, parando a milímetros de seu corpo, ela conseguia sentir seu calor através das roupas. Colou-se mais a porta, mas ele chegava mais perto, olhando-a nos olhos. Sentiu as mãos dele espalmando-se em seu rosto, a pele quente contra a dela, e ele se aproximou, levando os lábios vermelhos até sua orelha, respirando calmo, a voz rouca e baixa.

-Não fuja. – acariciou o rosto dela com os dedos, ainda falando em seu ouvido. – Isso é algo nosso, Mione. Não fuja.

A morena paralisou encarando o ruivo a sua frente, sua respiração ainda acelerada, as palavras dele rodando em sua mente. Aquilo realmente era algo normal entre eles, aquilo acontecia com freqüência. E ela não estava resistindo, estava deixando George lhe puxar para junto dele, girando seu corpo e o encostando ao de Fred. Buscando sua boca de forma mais agressiva que Fred, pedindo passagem para sua língua, beijando-a e puxando seu corpo pela cintura. Colando seu quadril ao dele, deixando sua intenção bem visível. E a morena só pôde o beijar de volta, sentindo que a língua dele brincava com a sua de forma tão rápida, como se a conhecesse de muito tempo atrás. E talvez realmente conhecesse, entretanto ela não conseguia raciocinar sobre isso naquele momento.

Sentia o corpo de Fred parado atrás do seu, mas somente as mãos de George e o corpo dele é que estavam movendo-se. Suas mãos subiram e enlaçaram o pescoço do ruivo a sua frente, o puxando para si, beijando-o com mais força. Toda e qualquer lembrança da rejeição de Ron sumindo de sua mente. O importante no momento era beijar George, sentir o corpo dele contra o seu. E o de Fred a suportá-la, para que ela não caísse. Não sabia de onde arranjava forças para fazer aquilo, mas novamente, era um lugar comum para ela. Um lugar onde ela se sentia bem, onde ela parecia saber mover-se com mais leveza, com mais prazer, com mais experiência. E mesmo que parecesse errado, ela nunca se sentira em um lugar tão certo. Nunca se sentira tão querida e desejada como agora.

Fred a acariciou nos ombros, puxando-a para si, mas não a separando do irmão. Observava o beijo deles, ouvindo as exclamações de prazer que ambos deixavam escapar conforme se tocavam. E sentia-se feliz por ela estar de volta aos braços deles. De volta entre eles. Toco os ombros descobertos dela com os lábios, sentindo o corpo dela ser empurrado para trás, encaixando-se no seu.

-George, eu... – ela tentou dizer durante o beijo, mas George não parava de beijá-la, sugando seus lábios, sua língua. Suas mão subindo pelo vestido, parando nos seios, e os apertando de leve, sem assustá-la.

Fred a ouvir gemer e não resistiu, beijou e mordiscou os ombros dela com mais força, indo até sua orelha, respirando com força e mordiscando-a, enquanto falava.

-É o mais certo, Hermi. – disse com a voz baixa, sentindo a pele dela se arrepiar com seu hálito. – Se entregue.

A morena quebrou o beijo e lutou contra eles, afastando-se outra vez, indo até perto da cama. Ficou a olhá-los, vendo tanto a excitação de Fred quanto a de George, visíveis pelas calças de pijama que vestiam. Não conseguia ignorar aquilo e ao mesmo tempo precisava de uma explicação. Depois disso entregaria na mão de Merlin, e veria no que daria. Não conseguia mais pensar direito e queria uma resposta, somente uma, e se entregaria. Não sabia se para os gêmeos ou a vida, mas se entregaria, com toda a certeza já tinham tomado uma decisão por ela quando esconderam aquilo. Precisava tomar uma decisão por si mesma agora.

-Nós... nós estamos juntos desde quando?

George olhou para Fred por um momento, esperando que o gêmeo falasse outra vez como fizera de manhã, mas o irmão mais parecia um animal irracional que qualquer outra coisa. Respirou fundo, olhando-a, pensando se deveria contar de uma vez ou se deveria deixar para depois. Estava com tanta saudade do corpo dela, estava com tanta saudade dos beijos, das carícias, dos gemidos, que poderia dizer qualquer coisa, desde que ele a tivesse nesse momento.

-Sempre.

Fred apressou-se em responder avançando sobre o corpo dela outra vez, dessa vez, beijando-a sem dar tempo de que ela fizesse outra pergunta, de que pensasse em mais alguma coisa. Sabia que beijá-la, empurrá-la na cama poderia deixá-la nervosa, assustada, mas não conseguia resistir. A saudade inundava seu corpo, nublava sua mente. Tinha que tê-la, tinha que senti-la novamente entre seus braços, sentir outra vez as pernas dela envolta de seu quadril, dizendo seu nome, o nome de George.

Hermione sentiu o corpo bater no colchão, o beijo de Fred possessivo, o abraçou, esqueceu o que queria, esqueceu o que não conseguia decifrar. Mas mesmo assim parecia que algo estava faltando, parecia que faltava um pedaço de si, que nem entre os beijos de Fred e George ela conseguia sentir-se completa. O afastou, separou sua boca da dele, escapou das mãos dele e saiu do quarto, tinha que sair dali, o mais rápido possível, aquilo simplesmente não era possível. Aquilo simplesmente não poderia ser o que faltava, e isso a fazia sentir um medo gigante.

Desceu as escadas correndo, pulando os degraus e equilibrando-se nos saltos. O medo começava inundando seu peito, mas parecia que ela tinha que se afastar, que tinha que se conter, como se precisasse sair e achar a resposta do lado de fora. Abriu a porta dos fundos da loja, saindo para a o beco e então quase derrapou no chão escorregadio. Ali estava Ron, parado com os braços cruzados, olhando para o chão, parecia ainda mais perdido do que ela.

Não soube o que sentir, não conseguia não sentir que ali achava sua resposta, ali estava aquela parte que faltava para completar o que ainda parecia fazer falta. Fechou a porta e cruzou os braços ao redor do corpo, estava frio e ela estava apenas com o vestido, as pernas e os braços a mostra. Viu Ron levantar os olhos do chão, e olhá-la. Hermione só então percebeu que o corpo do ruivo mexia-se com pequenos soluços, e que o rosto estava vermelho, manchado de lágrimas que ainda deixavam seus olhos azuis.

-Me desculpa... eu fui tão covarde. – disse entre soluços, aproximando-se de onde ela estava parada, começando a tremer de frio.

Hermione aproximou-se também, olhando-o nos olhos, não entendendo Ron, mas esperando para que ele continuasse. O viu tirar o casaco que vestia e passá-lo para que ela colocasse, ela sorriu fracamente em agradecimento, vestindo-o. Ela percebera que algo de muito errado estava acontecendo, Ron nunca estivera assim, nunca na frente dela. O observou com atenção, esperando com paciência que ele começasse a falar o que começara antes.

-Eu sou um covarde... não deveria ter saído assim... eu sei que... – mas ele estava derramando lágrimas demais e aquilo perturbou Hermione. Ela nunca o vira chorar assim, nunca. Tinha algo magoando por demais o ruivo.

-O que houve, Ron? O que aconteceu com a gente?

O ruivo a olhou nos olhos, forçando-se a dizer algo, mas por vários momentos somente lágrimas caíram de seus olhos. E quando sua mente já não mais conseguia mentir nem para si, nem para ela, ele abriu a boca e disse, quase sem saliva alguma:

-Eu nunca fui seu marido.

* * *

continua...


	11. Desespero

**N.A.:** _Pessoas lindas que quiseram nos matar, cá estamos nós. E com capítulo lindo pra vocês. Queremos agradecer cada pessoa que leu e nos pediu o próximo capítulo, prometemos postar outro logo._

_Pedimos desculpas, mas novamente horários e serviço é complicado. Mas vamos dando um jeito._

_Boa Leitura, beijos Mira e Fla._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 10**

**Desespero**

As palavras que saiam da boca de Ron deixavam Hermione cada vez mais assustada. Não era possível que o que ele estivesse dizendo fosse a verdade, por que desde que ela saíra do hospital tinham lhe contado uma verdade, e ali, bem à frente dela estava outra. E uma verdade que ela ainda não conseguia digerir, mas que encaixava perfeitamente no quebra-cabeça, como se finalmente tudo estivesse no seu devido lugar.

Ela realmente era casada com os gêmeos. Eles eram um 'casal'. Ela amava aos dois, assim como eles a ela. Eles já estavam juntos há vários anos, e ultrapassaram muitas coisas para ficarem juntos, enfrentaram muitas coisas para ficarem juntos, inclusive, Ron. Tudo acontecera por uma discussão entre eles, onde ela caira e batera a cabeça.

Seu coração batia tão rápido que a voz de Ron estava começando a ficar em segundo plano. Ele se desculpava, pedia que ela não o odiasse, que não se afastasse dele outra vez. Mas tudo aquilo pareceu tão superficial, tão errado. Todos eles haviam mentido para ela, eles a enganaram. Aquilo pareceu retirar a peça do quebra-cabeça já pronto que era a mente dela.

-Por que todos vocês mentiram pra mim? – a voz dela estava baixa, mas cortou o que Ron falava.

-Você acordou chamando por mim, Hermione. Os gêmeos...

-Foi idéia deles? – o som bravo comprovou a Ron que os três estavam bem encrencados.

-Sim, mas...

-E você concordou?

-Você estava...

-Você concordou? – perguntou um pouco mais alto, realmente nervosa.

-Sim.

O rosto de Ron além de vermelho do choro, agora estava vermelho de vergonha. A morena estava observando o chão, e foi com ódio que tirou o casaco e o jogou com força no chão, olhando para todos os lugares menos para o homem a sua frente. Não tinha muita certeza de quem estava envolvido nessa história, não tinha certeza de quem estava participando dessa farsa.

-Quem mais sabia? – o ruivo ficou em silêncio, mas isso irritou ainda mais a morena. – Harry, Ginny?

-Só depois, e eles nos obrigaram a contar.

-Quem mais?

-Mais ninguém.

Um certo alívio encheu o peito da morena, ao menos, seus amigos não estavam mentindo para ela, mas agora o que queria de verdade era se afastar dos três ruivos. Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar que Ron fizera isso com ela. E se pensasse bem, ela deveria estar furiosa com os Gêmeos também. Eles deram a idéia, eles levaram Ron a fazer isso. Qual era a idéia deles? Eles não queriam mais ficar com ela? Era isso? Eles queriam se separar dela e essa era a oportunidade perfeita?

Então a tristeza tomou conta de si. Era isso, os ruivos não mais queriam ficar com ela, e aproveitaram toda essa situação para se separarem dela e fazê-la achar que sempre estivera com Ron. Um soluço travou em sua garganta, Ron a observou com certo receio do próximo ataque de fúria. Mas então, Hermione desatou a chorar, as lágrimas riscando seu rosto.

-Hermione?

-Não. – virou-se e foi na direção da porta da loja, afastando-se dele. – Não tenta falar nada.

Entrou pela mesma porta que tinha saído minutos antes. Voltaria, pegaria suas roupas e iria embora. Se era isso que os Gêmeos queriam quando começaram com tudo aquilo, ela lhes daria exatamente o que eles queriam. Subiu as escadas com o ódio fervendo por debaixo de sua pele, não conseguia acreditar que eles tiveram tal idéia, e conseguia ficar ainda mais irritada por Ron ser tão idiota de ter aceitado tudo aquilo, compactuado com essa idéia absurda.

Passou pela porta da sala, ouvindo barulhos no quarto em que ela dormia com seu marido de mentira. Respirou fundo, tinha que se acalmar ou acabaria por pegar sua varinha e lançar maldições pela casa, e ser presa em Azkaban não era bem o que ela tinha em mente, apesar que matar os três ruivos lhe parecia uma boa idéia. Iria pedir para ficar com Harry e Ginny, eles ao menos pediram aos três ruivos que contassem a ela a verdade, mesmo que eles não tivessem feito isso eles mesmos.

Chegou ao quarto vendo George e Fred sentados na cama, conversando. Eles pareciam fazer ainda mais planos, e aquilo deixou a morena com ainda mais ódio. Ela teve que se segurar muito para não pular no pescoço deles, matá-los com as próprias mãos. Eles a fizeram de idiota, a fizeram de boba na frente de várias pessoas. Mentiram para ela desde o começo, a enganaram como se ela fosse uma criança que ainda acreditasse no Papai Noel.

Foi na direção do guarda-roupa sem falar com eles, se um deles dissesse algo, Hermione tinha certeza que não seria bonito o que faria. Ela gritaria, acusaria e se no fim os matasse não seria algo surpreendente. Abriu as portas de madeira, puxando de qualquer jeito algumas das roupas, e puxando a mala que estava no fundo. Colocaria tudo de qualquer jeito e depois arrumaria quando chegasse à casa dos amigos.

Fred a viu entrando no quarto, e viu o modo como ela olhou para eles. O ruivo teve certeza que o irmão mais novo contara toda a verdade, e agora não teria o que fosse dito, a verdade fora dita e eles teriam que lidar com as conseqüências. Por um momento Fred e George fitaram-se sem saber o que fazer, ela estava a fazer as malas e isso realmente não poderia ser um bom sinal.

George levantou-se indo para perto dela, mas então a morena se virou, a mão mais rápida do que a reação do ruivo, e o som do tapa no rosto dele ecoou pelo quarto, os três apenas esperando que alguém dissesse algo, mas George ainda segurava onde a mão dela havia lhe acertado, e Hermione apenas esperava que um deles tentasse dizer algo, ela gritaria e diria tudo que ainda estava em sua garganta.

-Hermione...

-Cale-se. – gritou com Fred que ainda estava sentado na cama, olhando-a como se realmente soubesse o tanto de ódio que corria nas veias dela. – Não era isso que vocês queriam? Pois bem, eu estou indo embora.

-Mas...

-Mas nada. – gritou enquanto virava-se, terminando de jogar as coisas na mala. – Vocês mentiram pra mim, me enganaram, me fizeram de idiota. E eu caí. – sua garganta já ardia, estava gritando, mesmo sem olhar para eles, porque sabia que se o fizesse, começaria a chorar e isso não era o que queria. – Eu acreditei em todas as malditas mentiras que vocês contaram. Eu acreditei que era amada por alguém.

-Hermione... – George disse, encostando a mão no ombro dela.

Empurrou a mão dele para o lado, afastando-se e virando-se para olhá-los, já não importava-se de chorar na frente deles, já tinha feito papel muito pior. Seus olhos pulavam de um para o outro, e agora ouviu os passos de Ron no corredor, e esperou que ele chegasse até ali, que estivesse junto dos outros dois e falaria tudo que tinha pra falar.

Ron ouviu os gritos de Hermione e foi na direção do quarto, eles mereciam escutar tudo que ela fosse falar, mereciam o ódio dela, apesar de nunca querer isso. Sentia falta de sua amiga, da garota que lhe dava bronca, mas que o amava independente das besteiras que fizesse. Da mulher que ela tinha se tornado e que ele perdera porque estivera sempre com a mesma vergonha, o mesmo medo, a mesma situação de sempre, de nunca querer dizer o que sentia.

Parou debaixo do batendo, observando primeiro os irmãos e depois a morena, lágrimas desciam novamente pelo rosto dela, os olhos estavam sérios, o rosto era uma máscara de fúria, e ela estava prestes a despejá-la sobre eles, e com toda a razão.

-Não tentem nem ao menos se desculpar. – passou a mão pelo rosto, limpando algumas lágrimas. – Vocês mentiram pra mim, vocês falaram que eu era mulher de Ron, disseram que eu era casada com ele. – ela dirigiu o olhar à Ron, fazendo-o abaixar a cabeça. – E ele fingiu estar casado comigo. Ele dormiu na mesma cama que eu, me beijou. Tudo uma mentira.

-Hermione, nós... – Fred tentou, mas o modo como ela lhe olhou, o fez ficar em silêncio. Nunca tinha visto tanta mágoa em um olhar.

-Como vocês foram capazes de fazer isso comigo?

-Queríamos o seu melhor. – George disse, enfrentando-a, querendo contar a verdade.

-Meu melhor? MEU MELHOR?! – o grito queimou sua garganta, e ela teve certeza que quem estivesse passando na rua a teria escutado. – O meu melhor era viver numa fantasia onde nem mesmo o ator principal estava feliz com o que estava acontecendo?

-Eu tentei. – Ron defendeu-se, sabendo que não deveria dizer nada, mas precisava.

-Você não deveria nem ter cogitado. – disse sentindo mais lágrimas escorrendo de seu rosto. – É simplesmente um absurdo pra minha mente que você tenha mentido pra mim, Ron. – a dor em sua voz indicava que ali rompia-se uma amizade de muitos anos, e que Ron deveria sentir junto dela isso. – Eu sempre confiei em você, sempre acreditei em você. E agora, você faz isso.

-Eu achei que era o melhor pra você. Realmente achei.

-O quê? Você achou que se eu vivesse em um mundo de faz-de-conta estaria tudo bem? Que se você fingisse ser meu marido por tempo suficiente isso se tornaria verdade? – nenhum dos três disse nada, ela apenas ficando com o coração ainda mais apertado por ver a verdade nós olhos deles. – Era isso, não? Vocês queriam que eu me casasse com o Ron.

-Nunca. – George disse, aproximando-se um passo dela, mas Hermione afastou-se outro.

-Não me toca. – levantou as mãos, impedindo-o de lhe tocar, não queria ter contato algum com nenhum dos três. – E se eu me lembrasse? E se daqui alguns anos eu me lembrasse de tudo e estivesse casada de verdade com Ron? Faria diferença pra vocês?

-Nunca deixaríamos chegar a esse ponto. – Fred respondeu, sentindo que a perdiam com cada palavra que saia da boca dela.

-Mas deixaram chegar a esse. – apontou para si mesma, sentindo-se ridícula por ter aprontado-se para seu marido de mentira. – Se não queriam mais, apenas dissessem. Não era necessário esperar que tudo isso acontecesse para livrarem-se de mim.

-Não foi isso... – Fred começou, mas ela virou-se, pegando a mala.

-Não quero saber. – passou por eles, carregando a mala. E que Merlin ajudasse quem tentasse impedi-la de ir embora.

-Hermione, entenda...

-Não, Ron, entenda você. – parou no meio da sala, pronta para ir por Floo para a casa dos amigos. – Na verdade, entendam vocês três. Eu não quero nunca mais ver nenhum dos três. Nunca mais quero saber de vocês, por mim, podem morrer, eu já não ligo a mínima. Eu confiava em vocês, nos três. Confiei em vocês a minha vida, e minha memória. E vocês só mentiram. – virou-se, preparando-se para ir embora. – Espero que estejam felizes com isso.

-Hermione, não vai. – George pediu, olhando-a sério. Sabia que se ela fosse, tudo estava em risco à partir daquele momento.

-Adeus.

Disse o nome da casa de Ginny e Harry, e não ficou muito surpresa ao vê-los esperando por ela na sala. Aparentemente, Ron havia mandado um Patrono avisando sobre o que tinha acontecido. De primeira, apenas mirou os amigos, a raiva ainda fervendo em suas veias, o ódio de ter sido enganada ainda em sua mente. E quis gritar com os amigos também, porque eles souberam de tudo, e não lhe disseram nada.

Porém, estava cansada. Não agüentava mais, não conseguia nem ao menos falar. Abraçou Harry e Ginny, chorando. Sentia o corpo cansado, a mente embaralhada. As respostas que tivera, as coisas que soubera forçaram sua mente ao máximo, e parecia que aos poucos começava a ter noção do que acontecera. Era como se agora, o rolo do filme que era sua vida, pudesse ser passado, ele estava inteiro novamente. Tinha certeza que se parasse por alguns momentos tudo voltaria a sua mente. Entretanto, ainda não queria. Não naquele momento.

-Nós sentimos muito, Mione.

Afastou o rosto dos ombros dos amigos, vendo os olhos de Ginny vermelhos também. A ruiva saiba e não lhe contara nada, mas não queria brigar com ela agora, talvez amanhã, mas hoje não. Sentou-se no sofá, ouvindo Harry dizer a Ginny que iria buscar algo para ela comer.

-Eu não quero. – sua garganta ardeu, tinha gritado o tempo todo com os três ruivos. – Eu só quero um banho e dormir.

-Ok. Vem comigo.

Ginny levou Hermione até o quarto de hóspedes, mostrando pra ela onde poderia deixar as coisas, e onde era o banheiro. Sabia que a amiga queria um tempo sozinha, por isso, assim que saiu do quarto, olhou para Harry e o marido soube que ela iria até a casa dos Gêmeos. Não tentou impedi-la, se ela não fosse, ele iria. E com certeza bateria nos três ruivos, achava que nunca tinha visto Hermione tão magoada. Talvez só quando Malfoy a atacara, mas a situação era totalmente diferente. Os que a magoaram dessa vez foram pessoas que ela amava, e isso parecia doer ainda mais.

Fitou o espelho do banheiro, olhando dentro de seus próprios olhos, mirando a face da boba que eles fizeram por tanto tempo. Prendeu os cabelos, lágrimas descendo por seu rosto sem que permitisse. Seu coração apertava dentro do peito, sentia que nunca sentira tanta dor, nunca se sentira tão boba. Odiava quando faziam isso com ela, e doía ainda mais porque eram pessoas que ela confiava, pessoas que ela passara a vida junto.

Entrou no box, girando ao torneira e deixando a água fria tornar-se quente, e só então entrou embaixo, o corpo sentindo os pingos quentes relaxando os músculos, e agora era realmente a hora perfeita para deixar a mente rodar o rolo do filme que tinha perdido. Deixar rodar o que sua vida tinha sido e ela tinha perdido.

_Observou como Fred a fitava sério. Não estava entendendo, Fred e George nunca ficavam sérios, e se ficassem sérios, era porque uma brincadeira deles não dera certo. Mas não era o caso, Fred estava encostado na pia da cozinha d'A Toca. George não estava por perto, e ninguém mais parecia perceber que o ruivo estava sério daquele jeito._

_-Vai dizer ou vai esperar que passe?_

_Fred observou-a, olhando-a sério. Hermione não entendeu o que estava acontecendo, e aquilo parecia que a mataria se não soubesse o que poderia estar acontecendo. Fred abriu a boca, e inclinou o corpo, a boca bem perto da orelha dela._

_-George está apaixonado._

_Hermione sentiu que a voz dele estava firme demais para ser brincadeira. Afastou o rosto do dele, olhando-o nos olhos, vendo que era realmente isso que estava incomodando-o. Não soube o que dizer, na verdade, achava que a única situação que poderia separar os gêmeos, seria uma mulher. Mas achava mesmo que nem uma mulher fosse capaz de conseguir isso. Aparentemente, estava enganada._

_-E o que pretende fazer?_

_Fred sorriu amargo, os olhos claros fixos nos olhos castanhos dela, os braços cruzados na frente do corpo. Hermione queria dizer algo que o acalmasse, que mostrasse que ele ficaria bem mesmo que o irmão estivesse com outra pessoa. Porém, não conseguiu dizer nada, o jeito que ele lhe olhava era intenso demais. O viu inclinando-se novamente, a boca perto demais de sua orelha, para que ninguém escutasse o que ele diria._

_-Vou me apaixonar por ela também._

_A frase ficou no ar, Fred afastou-se dela logo após, sorriu malicioso, vendo-a arregalar os olhos brevemente. Hermione não soube bem o que dizer, porque na verdade, não duvidava que Fred realmente fosse fazer isso. E não restava dúvidas de que a mulher fosse aceitar, tinha que admitir que era complicado não reparar nos gêmeos._

_Alguns minutos depois George entrou pela porta dos fundos, os olhos colados em Hermione, o sorriso imitando o de Fred, e quando ele aproximou-se, sua respiração parou na garganta, já tinha idéia de quem era a mulher que os gêmeos queriam._

_

* * *

continua..._


	12. Desejos

**N.A.:** _Nossa, sabemos que vocês querem arrancar nossa cabeça, sabemos disso. Mas cá está o capítulo 11, e preparem-se, o próximo é o último. O que vocês acham que vai acontecer?_

_Obrigada para : **Hannah, Catarina, mione03, Canibal, Miss, milfelton, Aiko, Addicted e Bea** por comentarem e pedirem por mais. Esperamos que gostem desse capítulo e comentem muito._

_Sem betagem, desculpem!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 11**

**Desejos**

Sentou-se na cama, olhando para a parede do outro lado do quarto, sem realmente ver o papel de parede de flores. Seus cabelos pingavam fazendo com que gotas geladas descessem por suas costas, mas Hermione não ligava. Sua mente estava apenas trazendo lembranças, uma puxando a outra, uma ligando-se a outra e lhe contando tudo que havia perdido, tudo que esquecera e que agora, eram as coisas mais importantes. Levantou os joelhos e encostando o queixo neles, as mãos apertando a calça do pijama que usava. A primeira lembrança que tivera durante o banho lhe deixara assustada; porém, ao mesmo tempo lhe deixara aliviada. Não tinha realmente nada com Ron, e agora sabia o que acontecera entre ela e os gêmeos, e que fora real. Fora sério. A próxima lembrança lhe atingiu, e fechou os olhos, querendo entender cada segundo dela.

_Olhou Fred sorrindo a sua frente com George um pouco mais ao lado, fitando-a um pouco mais sério. Sorriu para eles, dando risada quando Ron aproximou-se e os gêmeos apenas disfarçaram. Queria que todo soubessem que estavam juntos, apesar de estar com medo da reação das pessoas ao redor. Tinha medo de que eles se afastassem, que eles não aceitassem. Porém, ela estava apaixonada, já era tarde para recuar._

_-Deveria realmente contar para seus amigos. - Fred disse, mas Hermione apenas mostrou a língua para ele._

_-Assim ficaria... - George começou._

_-Mais fácil... - Fred continuou._

_-E não teria..._

_-Problemas com eles quando fôssemos morar juntos. - Ambos terminaram a frase, Mione olhando de um para outro. Balançou a cabeça, querendo contar, mas ao mesmo tempo não querendo julgamentos._

_-Quando for a hora, vamos contar._

_Fred aproximou-se dela olhando para os lados, vendo que as pessoas na cozinha d'A Toca não estavam prestando atenção neles três. Tocou a mão dela com a ponta de seus dedos, George olhando e sorrindo enquanto ela ficava vermelha e afastava-se._

_-Conte logo. - George disse quando ela passou por ele, vendo-a sorrir. - Quero beijá-la quando bem entender._

_Hermione virou-se sorrindo feliz, mostrando a língua novamente, decidida a contar naquela noite sobre eles. Pelo menos para Ron, Harry e Ginny._

Suspirou, as mãos correndo pelos cabelos. Fora naquela dia que contara sobre ela e os gêmeos, e fora nesse mesmo dia em que Malfoy a atacará. Essa lembrança ela já tinha, poderia pular para a próxima, mas estava tão cansada, tão triste que até mesmo seu corpo pedia por descanso. Deitou-se, mesmo como os cabelos molhados. Encostou a cabeça no travesseiro, os olhos fechados. Não quis chorar, mas foi exatamente o que fez até - quase uma hora depois - dormir.

* * *

-Por que contou? - Fred perguntou para Ron que estava sentado no sofá ao lado de George. Ambos estavam de cabeças baixas, porém, Fred não conseguia parar quieto. Estava andando de um lado para o outro na frente da lareira, bufando, xingando, querendo tirar a cabeça de Ron.

-Ela merecia saber a verdade. - a voz de Ron era tão baixa que os gêmeos quase não escutaram.

-Não por você. - George comentou baixo também.

Os três estavam devastados. Não era para ter acontecido daquele modo, não era para Hermione ter reagido daquele jeito, porque na verdade, eles realmente tentaram apenas fazer o que pensaram ser o melhor para ela. Porém, ela entendera errado, ela achara que eles estavam tentando se livrar dela, e nunca seria aquilo. Os gêmeos a amavam, e Ron a amava também, mesmo que não pudesse ser do mesmo modo que os gêmeos. E agora, tudo acabara, tudo dera errado.

-Vocês deveriam ter contado desde o começo. - Ron falou levantando a cabeça e fitando Fred andando de um lado para o outro.

-Ela ficaria muito confusa. - George disse.

-E como acha que ela está agora? - Ron levantou-se irritado.

-Não tente dar uma de bom moço agora, Ron. Você concordou com isso desde o primeiro minuto. - Fred disse o encarando bem de perto. - Nem ao menos hesitou em responder que ficaria ao lado dela como se fossem casados.

-Era o melhor para ela! - Ron gritou com o irmão, George apenas fitando ambos.

-E pra você! - Fred rebateu, seu rosto ficando vermelho de raiva.

-Ela deveria ser minha!

Os três caíram em silêncio com essa frase de Ron. Eles sabiam bem que desde o começo, quando Ron e Hermione tinham onze anos, eles estavam destinado a ficarem juntos. Mas perdera a chance, ele a deixara de lado, e agora que Fred e George eram parte da vida dela, ele a queria. Fred afastou-se, balançando a cabeça e olhando pela janela. Já era de madrugada, mas não estava com o mínimo sono. Pensar que Hermione estaria em algum lugar pensando que eles não a queriam mais, que a tinham enganado porque não a amavam mais, o deixava totalmente desperto. E sabia que com George era o mesmo.

-Mas você a perdeu. - George disse olhando Ron ainda de pé no meio da sala. - Você perdeu sua chance, e perdeu Hermione quando não aceitou o que tínhamos.

-Eu era feliz com ela nesses últimos dias.

-Mas ela não era feliz com você. - Fred virou-se e olhou o irmão que tinha lágrimas nos olhos. - Ela sabia que algo estava errado. Ela tinha idéia que você escondia algo.

-Por isso deveriam ter contado desde o início. Não teríamos que ter passado por isso. - Olhou de George para Fred. - E eu não a perderia outra vez.

-Você não foi o único que a perdeu, Ron. - George disse abaixando a cabeça novamente.

Fred virou-se outra vez para a janela, sua mente trabalhando rápido. Precisavam achar Hermione, contar a verdade - toda a verdade - precisavam que ela entendesse que não fora nada do que ela pensara. E precisavam tê-la de volta. Já haviam passado tempo demais longe dela, não suportava mais.

-Ron, George, Fred? - uma voz os chamou da lareira, os três olharam naquela direção. - Ótimo, estão todos aqui.

-O que houve, Harry? - perguntou Ron que estava mais próximo da lareira.

-Hermione está aqui. Acabou de ir dormir. - o rosto de Harry denunciava a gravidade da situação. - Nunca vi Hermione tão chateada.

-Harry... - Ron começou mas o moreno balançou a cabeça.

-Não, não é pra mim que vocês tem que explicar. - Harry olhou para os três, vendo que pareciam que tinham acabado de serem atropelados por um trem. - Venham amanhã, tentem concertar essa besteira que fizeram.

Os três assentiram e viram Harry desaparecer por entre as chamas. Uma coisa estava decidida, eles precisavam fazer algo, e tinha que ser definitivo.

* * *

_Olhou de um para o outro, ambos jogados na cama. Quis rir, mas sabia que não era hora para isso. Fred estava sorrindo, mas George estava sério. Era como eles eram, sérios e alegres ao mesmo tempo; um o contraste do outro. Cruzou as pernas, cobrindo-se parcialmente com o lençol, mordendo o lábio. Queria dizer algo, mas não sabia bem o que._

_-Vai ficar aí? - Fred perguntou cutucando-a com o pé._

_-Por enquanto. - respondeu afastando o pé dele de si._

_-Hermione? - George chamou baixo._

_-Sim? - respondeu sorrindo._

_-Vem aqui._

_George esticou a mão e esperou pela mão dela, olhando-o nos olhos. Sabia que ela estava apreensiva. Era a primeira vez que os três ficavam juntos. Era a primeira vez que ambos dormiriam com ela, que ela aceitara estar com eles ao mesmo tempo. E deveria ser incrível, ela era o que importava no momento. Hermione pensou um pouco antes de esticar a mão; já se faziam mais de três meses que estava com ambos, mas nunca haviam ficado os três juntos na mesma cama. E não podia negar, estava com medo. Medo de não ser certo, medo de não os satisfazer, medo de isso os separar. E Hermione sabia que se perdesse um deles, não seria feliz por completo. Só era feliz por completo com os dois, sentia isso em sua mente, sentia isso em seu peito; quando o coração acelerava por vê-los, quando sentia aquele frio na barriga por beijá-los._

_Esticou o braço, segurando a mão de George, deixando que ele a puxasse para mais perto, ficando entre os dois ruivos. Sorriu para si mesma, sua boca encontrando a de George, beijando-o com paixão. Sentia as mãos de Fred acariciando suas costas, e sabia que era ele pois George estava com as mãos enroscadas em seus cabelos, soltando-os. Gemeu baixo dentro da boca de George, sorrindo ao sentir os lábios dele fazendo curva para cima em um sorriso satisfeito._

_-Se não quiser... - Fred sussurrou em seu ouvido, a voz rouca, baixa, transbordando desejo._

_-Eu quero. - respondeu enquanto sentia os lábios de George descerem por seu pescoço, as mãos deslizando pelos lados de seu corpo. - Quero vocês._

_Fred sorriu com essa afirmação. Temera que Hermione não fosse aceitar isso, temera que ela nunca fosse admitir que ambos a queriam ao mesmo tempo. Porém, lá estava ela, entregando-se, movendo-se maliciosa por cima do corpo de George enquanto o irmão a beijava na curva do pescoço, as mãos passeando pelos lados do corpo dela. Engoliu em seco, aquilo seria complicado, mas ao mesmo tempo seria incrível. Hermione era o que importava naquele momento; somente ela._

_George a deitou na cama, descendo os beijos pelo colo dela enquanto via que Fred tomava a boca dela para si, sugando o lábio inferior até que ela gemesse. Sorriu disso, puxando a camiseta dela para cima, beijando a pele da barriga que ficara a mostra. Ela arqueou e sorriu ainda mais com isso, ouvindo-a gemer dentro da boca de Fred. Rapidamente começou a abrir a calça jeans dela, vendo-a levantar o quadril para facilitar quando tirasse a peça. Beijou a barriga dela enquanto descia o jeans pelas coxas, tirando-o totalmente do corpo de Hermione._

_Mordiscou o lábio de Fred enquanto sentia que seu corpo ficava extremamente quente com as mãos de ambos a passearem por sua pele descoberta. Sentira George tirando sua calça, e levantou as mãos querendo começar a tirar as roupas deles também, mas ambos a impediram disso. Afastou a boca da de Fred, olhando-o nos olhos escurecidos pelo desejo de tê-la._

_-Ainda não._

_George observou como ela arqueava conforme subia seus lábios pelo corpo dela, levantado a camiseta e beijando os seios dela. Fred sorria enquanto observava o irmão beijar os seios da morena, vendo-a levantar os braços para que tirassem a peça de roupa dela. Retirou a peça vendo George mudar de um seio para o outro, vendo que só havia mais uma peça no corpo de Hermione para ser retirada, porém, aquela seria a que demoraria mais para tirarem. A deixariam louca antes disso._

Abriu os olhos, observando o teto do quarto, apurando os ouvidos e percebendo que estivera sonhando. Mas sabia que o sonho era real. Entretanto o que a acordara fora a movimentação e conversa na casa. Respirou fundo enquanto sentava-se e passou a mão pelos cabelos, prendendo-os. Apurou ainda mais os ouvidos, querendo saber quem estava conversando. Reconheceu a voz de Harry e Ginny, e então escutou a voz de Ron, Fred e George. Sabia que cedo ou tarde eles apareceriam, que eles a achariam e que tentariam explicar o que havia acontecido. Respirou fundo enquanto levantava-se e ia até o banheiro, olhando seu reflexo.

Sabia bem - agora, ao menos - que tudo fora complicado demais. Que sua vida com os gêmeos não fora um mar de rosas, mas eles não precisavam ter feito aquilo se não a queriam mais. Seu peito apertou. Em todas as lembranças que tivera, todas lhe mostravam a felicidade que sentia com eles, e como realmente lutara para ficarem juntos. Por Merlin, ela fizera de tudo, brigara com a pessoa que considerava seu irmão. Era horrível a dor de pensar que eles não a queriam mais.

Sentiu lágrimas subirem por seus olhos, escorrendo por suas bochechas. Abaixou o rosto e o lavou, escovou os dentes, e soltou e penteou os cabelos, prendendo-os logo em seguida. Cedo ou tarde teria que enfrentá-los, escutar tudo que eles tinham para dizer, mesmo que sua decisão já estivesse tomada. Se eles não a queriam, não ficaria a sentir pena de si mesma, faria a vontade deles. Voltou para o quarto, percebendo que a conversa no andar inferior havia cessado; eles já sabiam que ela estava acordada. Abriu sua mala, escolhendo qualquer roupa, e vestindo-a. Enquanto fazia isso olhou pela janela, vendo o dia nublado. Nem mesmo o dia cooperava com seu humor. Parecia que ele tinha idéia de que ela estava sofrendo, que estava triste, chateada, irritada e desapontada.

Respirou fundo antes de sair do quarto, preparando-se para enfrentá-los, preparando-se para olhar nos olhos de Fred e George e ouvi-los contando a verdade sobre não mais querer ter um relacionamento com ela. E teria que ser forte, teria que enfrentar isso como uma mulher. Sabia que as lembranças deles juntos, seriam somente aquilo, lembranças agora. E a cada uma que tivesse, cada uma que se visse feliz com eles, guardaria com carinho, era o máximo que poderia fazer. Foi até a sala de estar, vendo Harry e Ginny na porta, esperando-a. Sabia que os amigos estavam preocupados, e não queria isso.

-Bom dia. - desejou para ambos, vendo Ginny vir lhe abraçar.

-Bom dia, Mione. - Ginny abraçou a amiga, falando baixo em seu ouvido. - Não precisa passar por isso agora.

-Eu quero. - respondeu baixo também.

Afastou-se do casal, que deixou a sala de estar e fecharam a porta atrás de si. Hermione ficou parada no mesmo lugar, olhando para os três ruivos que estavam de pé, olhado-a com receio. Respirou fundo várias vezes antes de começar a falar.

-Eu vou escutar o que vocês tem a dizer, e depois digo o que quero dizer. - viu que os três assentiam, e que Ron aproximava-se. Afastou-se três passos, não querendo ficar perto de nenhum deles. - Diga o que tem pra dizer daí.

Ron sentiu o peito apertar, sabia que ela poderia ter essa reação, mas nunca esperou realmente vê-la. Engoliu em seco e começou:

-Eu... não tenho muito o que dizer. Só vim para lhe pedir desculpas. - balançou a cabeça olhando-a. - Desculpa por ter feito você escolher entre nós, entre seu relacionamento e nossa amizade. Desculpe não aceitar que você estava apaixonada, que eu tinha te perdido. Desculpe mentir pra você, não foi minha intenção fazer com que se sentisse enganada.

-Mas fez. - disse cruzando os braços, a peito ardendo de dor por ver Ron daquele jeito.

-Eu sei. Por isso tem que escutá-los, entenda-os. - Ron disse dirigindo-se para a porta da sala, saindo sem dizer mais nada, e fechando a porta para que eles pudessem conversar.

Hermione esperou que um dos gêmeos começasse a falar, mas eles apenas a ficaram olhando. Era horrível sentir os olhos deles em si, como se estivessem com medo de sua reação a despedida. Entretanto, estava preparada, eles falariam o que tinham para falar e ela falaria tudo que tinha para falar, sem deixar nenhuma ponta solta. Se aquele era o fim, então ela também queria colocar um ponto final naquilo tudo.

-Hermi, não fique brava, não fizemos por mal. - Fred começou olhando-a nos olhos.

-Quando você acordou e chamou por Ron, percebemos que todo o sofrimento que tinha passado por ficar conosco, por nos escolher... - George disse.

-Havia desaparecido. E nós vimos como foi horrível para você escolher entre... - Fred continuou a frase.

-Nós e seus amigos. Não era certo...

-Então, você tinha novamente a oportunidade...

-De ser feliz ao lado deles...

-Mesmo que isso fosse tirar você...

-A coisa mais importante para nós...

-De perto, fosse te afastar de nós...

-Nunca tivemos a intenção de magoá-la.

Hermione movia os olhos de um para o outro enquanto eles falavam. Sentia a dor crescendo no peito conforme sabia que estavam próximos de dizerem 'adeus'. Era horrível a espera.

-Mas você sempre foi nossa... - George recomeçou.

-Sempre foi feliz com nós dois...

-E sempre fomos felizes com você.

-Sabemos que erramos, Hermi...

-Mas nunca...

-Nunca...

-Passou pela nossa cabeça nos afastar-mos de você, Mione.

-Nós te amamos.

O peito ardia como se estivesse abrindo-o com as mãos, era horrível sentir que a cada palavra o fim aproximava-se, e queria que eles falassem logo. Lágrimas já escorriam por seu rosto, e sabia que não aguentaria mais muito tempo daquilo. Decidiu falar de uma vez, mesmo que eles não tivessem terminado ainda.

-Foi exatamente o que fizeram. Se não era porque queriam o fim, então porque deixaram que eu acreditasse que estava casada com Ron? No fundo, vocês já não me queriam, digam a verdade.

-Não é isso, Hermione. - George disse aproximando-se, mas ela se afastou e levantou as mãos como que o impedindo.

-É isso. Já disseram o que tinham a dizer, vão embora.

-Hermione... - Fred começou.

-VÃO EMBORA! - o gritou ecoou pelo cômodo, e Hermione ouviu movimentação do lado de fora da sala. Fred e George sentaram-se no sofá, decididos a ficarem.

-Não vamos desistir de você... - Fred disse baixo, mas alto o suficiente para que ela ouvisse.

-Nunca mais. - George completou, cruzando os braços ao mesmo tempo que Fred.

-Se vocês não saem, eu saio.

Virou-se e abriu a porta, saindo e passando pelos três amigos que estavam do lado de fora, saindo da casa sem falar com ninguém. Tinha que sumir. Tinha que se afastar de todos. Aparatou sem olhar para trás.

* * *

_continua..._


End file.
